Solar Eclipse
by chawk1993
Summary: AU Movieverse  In Eclipse, Bella chooses Edward over Jacob. What if she had chosen Jacob instead? Set during and after the battle with the Newborns.
1. The Kiss

**A/N: **_I saw Eclipse the other week with a couple of friends and we absolutely LOVED it! So I decided the other day to write what might have happened if Bella had come to her senses and chosen Jacob over Edward. I have to warn those of you who are Team Edward supporters you may get offended by this story so just be careful while reading this story. This story is dedicated to the wonderful Ninjasaurus and all those Team Jacob supporters out there .Did I mention that I'm Team Jacob? Anyway, enjoy Chapter 1 of Solar Eclipse. _

Solar Eclipse

Bella

Chapter 1: The Kiss

"You're marrying him?" Said Jake's shocked voice.

Edward and I turned to see Jacob looking at us wide eyed. He stormed away.

"Jake!" I yelled. He ignored me. I looked at Edward before running toward the direction Jake was heading.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"No! I'm going to get myself killed!" Jacob yelled back as a threat to keep us at bay.

"No! Ah, kiss me!" I yelled to get his attention.

Jacob stopped in his tracks before turning to face me. "What did you say, Bella?"

"Kiss me!" I repeated.

Without hesitation he walked back toward me and when he was close enough to me, he kissed me. I didn't fight back. I let my defences get the best of me. I let the kiss continue.

My lips pressed against his. I even allowed my fingers to get tangled in his hair while his hands clutched my back loosely.

Jacob broke away before murmuring, "Our first kiss."

I let out a nervous inaudible giggle. "Be safe." I muttered.

He nodded solemnly before stating, "Until my heart stops beating."

I couldn't speak. I felt powerless as he looked at me one last time before going into battle.

I watched him disappear into the trees. That's when I felt Edward's cold hand on my shoulder.

"You love him?" he asked.

I shamefully nodded. "Yes."

"I have to make a choice don't I?"

"Yes you do." Edward said flatly.

"Whoever you, choose I won't get in the way."

"Him. I have to choose him. If I don't I could lose him forever." I said as tears formed in my eyes.

Edward took my head in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears.

He kissed my forehead for the final time. "I understand your decision." he said understandably.

I nodded and he backed away. "I have to protect you from Victoria."

I nodded once again before slipping my hand into my pocket and drawing out my engagement ring that had once belonged to Elizabeth Masen and handed it to him.

Without looking at it, he slipped it into his pocket.

The battle raged in the background and all I could do was pace back and forth in terror. I had come to the realisation that I could lose Jake and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if he was to get killed or even bitten by a newborn.

When Victoria found Edward and I all I wanted to was scream but I was too scared to move. Before I could do anything, Seth leaped from the bushes and slammed into Riley forcing him to the ground. There was a struggle but Seth had the upper hand of the fight and then there was a smash, like ceramic tiles breaking.

I looked down to that Seth had ripped Riley to pieces. Well not ripped more like smashed. Part of what was Riley's face sat beside his now distorted body. I looked away to see the look on Victoria's face. It was mad but worst then that. There were no words to describe it. Edward stepped forward and charged at Victoria. She charged at him but he knocked her to the ground before delivering the killing strike He smashed Victoria's face in and it shattered to pieces.

"Thank you Seth." He said.

Seth nodded before turning to me so that I could pat his muzzle.

There was a rustle in the trees and I turned just in time to see a newborn lunge at Jake. There was a heartbreaking _crunch! _And Jake let out a yelp of pain before phasing back to his regular human form.

"Jake!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The newborn noticed me and started to lunge toward me only to be stopped by Leah in wolf form.

"Leah, NO!" Sam yelled. But too late! Leah had already killed the newborn and had just merely missed getting bitten herself. She phased back and looked at me coldly.

Jake had told me that Sam and Leah were once high school sweethearts but that changed when Sam first laid eyes of Leah and Seth second cousin, Emily Young and he imprinted on her leaving Leah heartbroken.

I dropped to my knees at Jake's side.

"Bella?" he said weakly.

"Yes, yes. It's me." I said as tears flowed down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry that I'm not good enough for you. I've lost you forever." He said in a whisper.

I shook my head as tears continued endlessly down my cheeks, "No you-" I was cut off by more of Jacob's agonising screams of pain.

"On 3, guys," Sam instructed after he had crossed Jacob's arms across his body like an embalmer would to someone about to be mummified. "1,2,3!" Sam counted as he, Paul, Embry and Quil picked up Jacob just as he let out another yell of pain.

I had to jog to keep up the pace with them. Edward and the other Cullens emerged just in time to see me and the wolf pack jog toward the trees.

Before I reached the trees I felt a cold hand grab hold of my shoulder. It was Jasper. I turned to look at him. Obviously Edward had told his family about my decision to be with Jacob.

Rosalie stepped forward and surprisingly hugged me gently. "You did the right thing, Bella." She said in my ear. "I'm just sad that you're no longer going to be my sister."

"No matter what happens, Rosalie, I will always think of you as a sister. Alice too, of course." I said as Rose released me.

Alice and Esme also came forward to hug me.

"You will always be a sister to me, Bella. Whenever you need something like a shopping trip or something, just call me, alright?" Alice said as she gently hugged me.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said regretting them all.

"I will always think of you as one of my daughters, Bella." Esme said as she hugged me.

"Thank you Esme."

"What about us 3?" said Emmett stepping forward.

"Emmett, Edward and of course Jasper, I will always think of you guys as my brothers." I said as I gave them all a shy smile. I was never shy around them so I didn't know why I was so shy around them now.

"Thank you Bella." Edward said as he came forward to hug me for the final time. "These few years have been fun haven't they?"

I nodded. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle all hugged me. They all had sad looks on their faces.

"I'll keep in touch like I said."

Everyone's faces lit up.

"It's good thing we gave you a phone so you can reach us at any time." Emmett teased.

"Emmett, babe. Please no jokes now." Rosalie said turning to her husband with a threatening look on her face.

Emmett raised his hands in defence.

Carlisle's phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered it.

"Dr Cullen speaking." He said to the other person on the other end.

"How bad is he?"

"I'll be right there. Thanks for letting me know, Sam. Ok Bye." Carlisle hung up and placed the phone back in this pocket.

"That was Sam. Jacob's in pain. He was bitten by a newborn."

I shuddered as the images replayed silently in my head.

"Esme, take the Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rose home. Edward will drive Bella home. I'll go and treat Jacob."

Esme nodded and the others followed her toward Alice's Porsche that had Edward bought her for Christmas last year.

Edward and I headed toward his Volvo and like always he opened the door for me before heading around to the driver's side.

The drive back to Forks was quiet and all I could think about was Jacob. He was the one I truly wanted to be with and spend the rest of my _mortal _life with. I wanted him as my boyfriend, my fiancée, my husband and the father of my children and not to mention the grandfather to my children's children. I wanted to grow old with him and died at the same time he did. I no longer cared for becoming a vampire or immortally. All I wanted was him.

_Please Review! I forgot to add that elements of this story will be from the books Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. So please review! I haven't abandon Starlight it's just on hold._


	2. Chosen One

**A/N: **_Thank you to all the people you reviewed! I never expected that many reviews on the first chapter. I'm glad that you all enjoyed it. Here's the next chapter and hope you all like this chapter too. Enjoy! _

**Chapter 2: Chosen One**

Edward stopped the car in front of my house and got out. He didn't say goodbye and neither did I. By the time I had reached the front door, Edward was gone. I didn't even have to turn around to know that.

As I pushed through the front door, Charlie was in the living room watching the baseball.

"Dad?" I called.

"Hey Bells! You're home from the Cullen's early. What happened?" he said.

"I'll explain later." I said as I walked into the living room to hug him.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"To shower." I said as I skipped out of the room.

I went up to my room and grabbed the first set of clean clothes that I could find and I grabbed my toiletries and headed toward the bathroom where I took a quick shower and quickly brushed all the twigs and leaves out of my hair.

I headed back to my room and grabbed my charm bracelet that Jacob had made and given me as a graduation present with the charm of the wolf and the heart charm that Edward had given me.

I then headed back down stairs to see Charlie.

"Hey dad, do you mind if I go and visit Jake?" I asked as I stopped in the doorway of the living room.

"Ah sure but how are you going to get there? The truck's dead remember?" He said as he sat up.

I hadn't thought of that.

"I'll walk."

"It's a bit far, Bella. I'll drive you if you want."

"No, no. I'll walk. It'll be good to get some fresh air."

"Ok then. I'll come and get you since it will nightfall by the time you want to come home."

"Ok thanks dad." I said as I headed toward the door.

"Bells!" Charlie called.

"Yeah?"

"When we get home I want you tell me what happened at the Cullens." Charlie said sternly.

"Well do." I called as I headed out the door

I walked to La Push knowing that my decision was the right one. However, I wanted to stay friends with Alice and the other Cullens. Edward and I could still be friends, right?

Plus whenever I took a trip to the emergency ward, I was bound to run into Carlisle.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard cheers coming from outside the little red house I had come to love so much. I had made it! I came closer to the house and the saw the smiling faces of my adopted wolf family. Even Leah Clearwater, who hated me so much, was smiling at me. It definitely took by surprise.

"Welcome back to the family, Bella!" said Seth as he came forward to hug me.

"Thanks Seth." I said as a giggle escaped my throat.

The moment was ruined by Jake's agonising and heartbreaking screams of pain. Everyone flinched. I turned to see Sam put his hand on old Billy's shoulder. They dropped both their heads as if in respect for my new love's death. He must have been in so much pain from the venom. I was just glad that he wasn't dead.

Carlisle walked out the front door and down the steps before turning to Billy and Sam.

"I've given his some insulin but because of his body heat it will burn off soon." Carlisle explained to Billy and Sam quietly. I had no doubt everyone else was listening in.

"What else happened?" I asked.

"I had to re-break his bones because they healed incorrectly." Carlisle explained.

"He'll be fine Bella." Sam said in reassuring tone.

Thanks doc." Said Billy as the he and Carlisle shook hands.

Carlisle then turned to me. "He's been asking for you."

I nodded solemnly.

"Thanks Carlisle." I said.

Carlisle nodded to me and then to the other wolf guys and Leah and started to walk toward his car at the edge of the forest.

When he was gone, Sam opened the front door for me and I gave him a thankful smile before heading inside.

As I walked toward Jacob's tiny bedroom, I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. However, I found the courage to wedge open the door quietly and sneak in without being heard or seen.

"Bells?" said Jacob's broken voice.

I cursed under my breath.

"Yeah. It's me." I said in a whisper as I turned around.

"You've come to say goodbye, haven't you? You're going to marry that leech?" he asked sounding heartbroken.

I shook my head.

"No I haven't come to say goodbye." I said as I fell to my knees at his bedside.

"Huh?" He seemed confused.

I leaned in to kiss his lips.

"Is that enough proof for you?" I breathed against his lips.

"You chose me? What happened to getting married?"

"I'm not ready to become a wife just yet. Besides, you're the one I want to be a bride to." I said as I pulled myself up.

"So when and if I propose you'll say yes?" he asked teasingly.

"Yep. I sure will." I teased back.

"Do me a favour?" he asked.

"Anything."

"Kiss me."

I smiled. "With pleasure." With that I leaned in again to kiss him.

Kissing Jacob was different to kissing Edward. Jacob was like my own heater while Edward was like an air conditioner. I often wondered what it would be like to kiss someone with 100 something degree body heat. Well now I knew. Now I know how Emily felt whenever she kissed Sam.

Our second kiss was ruined by the sound of _'aww!'_ coming from the doorway.

I broke the kiss and turned to see Seth, Embry, Quil and Paul standing in the doorway.

"Can we come in?" Embry asked with a smug smile coming across his face.

"Out!" Sam ordered coming into the hallway outside the room

"Paul, Embry, Seth, Quil get out! Let them have some privacy!" Sam ordered when they ignored him.

"Sam it's fine but there's only room for 3 more people in here." I said looking at Jake.

"Seth, Embry and Quil." Jake said in a quiet voice.

Paul looked offended.

"What about me?" he asked, stiffly.

"You Sam, Emily and Jared get to visit him when I leave." I said.

Paul turned around headed back down the hall and mumbling something about me. I didn't catch any of it luckily.

Seth got up and closed the door so we could have some privacy.

We waited until Seth sat back down to start a conversion.

"So you're officially a couple?" Embry asked.

"Yep. We are." I said proudly.

"We can now pick you up from work!" Quil said happily.

Embry hit him around the head.

"Ouch!" Quil said.

"Dude! Bella's Jake's girlfriend not yours! Besides, you have Claire!" Embry said.

"Whoa!" I said incomplete amazement. "Quil, you imprinted?"

Quil blushed a light shade scarlet but it was barely visible under his russet skin.

"Yeah. On Emily's infant niece Claire." Jacob explained to me.

"So how many pack members have imprinted now?" I asked.

"Just Sam, Jared and I" Quil said with a smile.

"So let me get this straight: it's like love at first sight?"

Seth and Embry exchanged thoughtful looks.

"It's a wolf thing Bell." Seth said putting an arm around my shoulders. It didn't make me feel uncomfortable which felt kind of odd. "We didn't expect you to understand it fully."

"So you guys are going to start calling me 'Bells' for now on?" I asked.

"If you want us to. Or is it just a Jake and Charlie thing?" Embry inquired.

"I don't mind." I said as I hugged each of Jake's pack brothers.

"Oi! Dudes!" Jake said teasingly. "Hands off my girl!"

Seth, Embry and Quil cracked into hysteric laughter. I did too.

"Help?" Jake called.

I rushed over to prop Jake's pillows up for him so that he felt more involved with the conversation.

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

Through the laughter, Jacob was able to call, "Come in."

Sam's fiancée and Seth and Leah's cousin Emily Young wedged the door open just enough to poke her head in.

"Hey Jake. Hey Boys! Bella! Great to see you again." She said as she wedged the door opened a lot more.

"Hey Emily!" I said as I jumped to my feet to hug her.

"Welcome home." She said.

"Thanks. Jake and I have something we want to tell you. We're-" I started to say but I was cut off by Seth.

"They're together!" he cried.

"Oh! Congratulations!" Squealed Emily as she hugged me again.

"Seth you idiot! I would hit you if my arms were free!" Jake hissed.

"Dude, allow me." Quil said before slapping Seth across the head.

"Thanks man." Said Jake as a chuckle escaped his throat.

"Food's up in 15 minutes." Emily said as she released me from her embrace.

"OK." Quil said. "Hey Em, did you make your famous scrambled eggs and bacon?"

"You'll see." She said with a smile.

"Goodie!" Quil said. "Thanks Em."

"No problem, Quil. Good to see you again, Bella." She said.

"Bye Em." I said as the boys and I sat back down on the ground.

Emily left and closed the door on her way out.

"So now that you have finished High School, what's your plan?" Seth asked.

"I was going to college. But I don't know about that now." I said feeling a little down.

"Think about it, babe. You won't miss much. You'll only miss me and my good looks." Jake teased.

The others groaned and rolled their eyes.

I hugged Jake before kissing his cheek.

"Food!" Emily called from the kitchen about 10 minutes later.

"You four go ahead." Jake said encouraging us to get something to eat.

We were relucent to go.

"Honestly, I'll be fine."

I looked at Quil, Embry and Seth before turning back to Jake.

"Alright. We'll bring something back for you."

I leaned in to kiss him.

Seth let out a small groan.

"Come on Bella." He said as he pulled Jake and I apart from our kiss.

"Don't hurry back." Jake teased.

_Ha-ha. _I thought as the others ushered me out of the room.

We hurried down the hall toward the kitchen where the smell of bacon, scrambled eggs and hamburgers filled our noses.

"Oh Em's outdone herself again!" Quil said happily.

That's when we got the biggest shock of all. Charlie was sitting at the small kitchen table talking to Billy.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" I asked as I hurried over to hug him.

"Hey Bells! Emily and Billy invited me. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Of course it is."

I turned to smile at Emily who gladly returned the smile.

I slid into the seat beside my father. Seth sat next to me and hugged me around the shoulders.

"You seem a lot happier, Bell." He said.

"I _am _a lot happier. I feel... free." I said as Seth released me.

"Where's Jake?" Charlie asked looking around.

I looked franticly at Billy.

He nodded and I knew what he was implying. We had to tell Charlie the truth now that I was dating Jake.

"Charlie," said Sam causing my father to look up. "Come with us." He continued as he offered me his hand.

I took it and he pulled me to my feet.

Emily filed out of the kitchen with Seth, Leah, Paul and Jared following in her wake. Sam, Billy and I followed after them. Charlie however, was relucent to follow.

"What's going on?" Asked Charlie once we were outside.

"You'll see Dad. You'll see." I said.

The members of the wolf pack stood in formation.

Emily stood behind Billy's chair while I stood beside Billy and Charlie.

Sam looked at me and then at Billy, waiting for the queue to phase.

Billy took my hand in his and squeezed it to comfort me. I had to admit I was a little scared of what Charlie's expression would be.

We both looked back at Sam and nodded in unison.

One by one, the pack phased. However, it felt a little odd without Jake being there.

Charlie couldn't believe that he was watching young men and a young woman phasing into massive hairy wolves. I smirked as Seth broke from the formation and came to stand in front of us. I reached forward to pat his muzzle.

"Hey buddy." I murmured.

Seth turned toward my dad.

"He won't bite or hurt you, Dad." I said soothingly.

Charlie slowly reached forward to pat Seth's muzzle the same way I had.

"Good wolf." He murmured nervously.

I laughed and Seth stepped back into formation with the others.

"Oh right guys and Leah, Phase back." I said with a giggle. "Oh and dad you may want to shield your eyes."

Before Charlie could do so, Sam, Leah and Seth trudged up the stairs.

I covered his eyes.

When the wolves had gone back inside and put some clothes on, I uncovered Charlie's eyes. He was as pale as Edward was. He turned and looked at Emily and Billy.

"Aye." he said as he walked back into the house.

Billy wheeled himself back inside while Emily and I stood laughing at my father's shocked and uncanny facial expression.

Back in the kitchen, Charlie pounded his head on the table as if he was crazy. It took the strength of Seth, Emily and I to stop him from giving himself a concussion.

So let me get this straight: you boys and Leah are werewolves?"

"That's right Charlie. We had to tell you for Bella and Jake's sakes." Sam said. "Although it's not all that easy to-" he was silenced by Billy who cleared his throat.

"So, Bells. You have known about this for a while." Charlie said in a grave tone.

"Yeah. I have."

"So does that mean Jake's a wolf too?"Charlie asked.

"Yeah!" said Seth from beside me.

"Did someone say my name?"

We all turned around to see Jake and his broken arms out of their slings. His arms were fixed. That was the quickest repair job I had ever witnessed. He was standing in the kitchen doorway without his shirt on.

His eyes widened when he saw Charlie.

I could see the terror embedded in his eyes.

Jumping to my feet, I hurried to his side.

"I thought Carlisle had to tie you down." I asked when I reached him.

"He did but I broke free." He said with the smile I had always loved and would continue to love for the rest of my life.

"What's Charlie doing here?" he asked knowing that Charlie was listening.

"Billy and Em invited him. Don't stress. He knows about the wolf thing."

I hugged him.

"Ouch." He hissed through his teeth.

"Sorry." I whimpered.

He leaned down to kiss my forehead.

I looked at Charlie whose eyes grew wide with shock.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" he asked as a smile crept along his face.

I returned the smile and nodded before leaning up to kiss Jake properly. We didn't care if the others were watching.

Quil and Embry whooped several times.

"Ok you two, knock it off." Charlie said in his cop voice.

"You're together now? What happened to Edward?"

Everyone except Emily and Seth stiffened.

"It's over. We're just friends now." I said feeling rather proud of myself.

Embry, Quil and this time Seth whooped which made me blush.

"Well you have my support, Bella." Said Emily coming over to put her arms around Jake and I.

"Mine too hon." Said Charlie.

I laughed. "You never liked Edward to begin with, Dad."

Emily returned to her cooking and Jake wrapped an arm around my waist.

Jake walked me over to my seat in-between Charlie and Seth and seat down on the other side of Seth to be closer to me. That was odd. Had he imprinted on me? I shook the thought from my head.

"Jacob." Emily said with her back still to us.

Jake looked up.

"Go get a shirt on BEFORE you eat. Be polite."

Jacob chuckled as he got up. He leaned around Seth to kiss me.

"Hurry back." I whispered.

He smiled before headed toward his room.

"Must you do that around me?" Seth complained.

I ruffled his hair.

"You are truly Jake's girlfriend and imprintee." Seth said as I released his head.

Everyone gasped.

"What?" I said in surprise. My theory had come true.

"He imprinted on you. I saw the signs straight away." Seth chuckled.

Charlie leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Imprinting is another wolf thing?"

"Yep." I whispered back.

Jacob returned a couple of seconds later and everyone except me cheered and applauded.

Jacob stopped in his tracks.

"What's all this for?"He asked.

"You imprinted on Bella." Jared laughed. "Are you too blinded by love to realise that?"

Paul smacked him playfully over the head.

I rose from my seat and went over to my boyfriend. Placing my hands on his shoulder I leaned up to kiss him.

Everyone erupted in applauds and cheering.

"What's that for?" Jake asked softly as we broke apart.

"I'm just showing you how much I love you."I whispered softly.

He chuckled before kissing me this time.

Charlie and the pack cheered again twice as loud as before.

"Ok lovebirds. Food's on the table." Emily said tapping Jake on the shoulder to break us apart.

We returned to our seats and Emily placed the food on the table.

"FOOD!" cried Quil and Embry at the top of their lungs.

This time it was Leah's turn to hit them in the head.

"Leah!" They huffed as they rubbed the backs of their heads.

"You both deserved it!" I sniggered.

"What are you? Our pack mother or something?" Embry said with his mouth full of food.

I looked at Charlie who just shrugged and continued eating.

"These eggs are good, Emily." He commented.

"Thanks Charlie. It's good to see that someone other than Bella and wolves like my cooking." Emily said.

She was sitting on the kitchen bench.

"Hey everyone!" came a familiar voice from the kitchen doorway.

We looked up to see Seth and Leah's mother, Sue standing there.

"Hey mum!" said Seth, in his usual happy-go-lucky tone.

"Mum." Leah said in her usual gloomy voice.

I could tell that she wasn't too happy about her mother being present at this time.

"Hey kids. Bella. Charlie. Billy." She said as she nodded to each of us.

"Jacob! I heard what happened with the newborns. Oh and I have to offer my congratulations to you and Bella." She said as she kissed Jacob on the cheek and came over to do the same to me.

"Thanks Sue." Jake said as he looked thankfully at her.

He looked over at me with a small smile that I happily returned.

"Come and sit down Sue. There's plenty of food. That's if the wolves don't eat it all first." said Emily from the counter.

"Thanks Em. I think I might just do that." Sue said as grabbed some food.

Embry was about to grab some food when Sam growled at him.

"Embry! Ladies first."

Embry pulled his hand back before Sue could smack it away.

Sue then pulled herself up onto the counter beside Emily.

The rest of the evening was just like old times. We relived old times and the times to come. Jacob held me close at all times and would occasionally kiss my forehead just to show me that he was there and that he loved me. I knew that he was my chosen one.

_Please review!_


	3. Another Wolf Mother

**A/N:**_Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I'm not happy with the lack of reviews. I've been getting loads of alerts but not many reviews. I got like one or two but that's it. __ I hope you all like this chapter anyways. __ Enjoy!_

Chapter 3: Another Wolf mother

It was past 10 o'clock by the time Charlie and I got home and all I wanted was to go to bed.

"So, what's your plan now?" Charlie asked as he opened the door for me.

"What do you mean?" I asked slightly confused by his question.

"I mean, now that you're dating Jake and everything where does that leave the Cullens?" my father asked.

"I'm going to remain friends with them. Alice would kill me if I didn't." I said seriously.

Charlie nodded.

"So if werewolves are real, I suspect vampires are real too?"

I felt my stomach drop.

"Yeah. They are. Edward and his family are vampires."

Charlie shallowed.

"I knew something was strange about them." He muttered.

"Why didn't you like Edward but you liked Alice?" I asked suddenly interested.

"I have my reasons. But I will always approve of Alice." Charlie said slightly blushing.

"She's a little 'old' for you, dad. She's married to Jasper." I said reassuringly.

Charlie sighed with relief. He didn't even ask how old she was.

"So, are you going to giving Jake and I your blessing?" I asked.

"You already know the answer to that." Charlie said as a shy smile crept along his face.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said finally as I headed up the stairs.

Charlie stood silently at the bottom of the stairs for a moment.

"Night, Dad." I called.

"Bella." Charlie called making me stop.

"Yeah?" I said turning around to face him.

"Are you sure you're happy?"

I smiled.

"I've never been more happy in my life than I am now."

Charlie nodded. "Ok then. Night Bells."

"Night Dad." I said as I trudged up the stairs toward my room.

As I entered my room and turned to close the door when I felt warm hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who." A familiar husky voice said.

I turned to see Jacob standing behind me.

"Jake!" I almost shrieked. "What are you doing here?"

"Doing an Edward." He said in a stiff tone.

"You know about that?" I asked, scared of what his reaction would be.

"Yep. When I did guard duty when the newborn leeches were on the loose, I could smell him from a mile away. I was tempted to come up here and tell him off."

There was a silence.

"It was at night too." I added.

"Yeah." Jacob said without the slightest hint of innocence in his voice.

"Does Charlie know about the leech's night time visits?" he asked sitting down on my bed.

"No. I'm so glad he doesn't." I said smirking as evilly as I could manage. I sat down beside him.

Jake laughed and hugged me.

His chest was so warm. That's what I get when my new boyfriend was a werewolf.

"Bella?" called Charlie from the stairs.

I jumped to my feet in a panic.

I frantically looked for a place for Jacob to hide in.

"Get in the closet." I urgently whispered.

"What?"

" Just get in!"

He hurried to the closet and got in and I closed the door with a _slam! _I then hurried to my bed, pulled back the covers and climbed in just as Charlie pocked his head in the room.

"Hey dad," I said with a smile.

Charlie blushed. He hated being caught off guard.

"Just came to check on you." Charlie said coming in the room fully.

"Thanks," I said, laying down and closing my eyes pretending to be sleepy.

"Ok. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Bells." Charlie said coming over to kiss my forehead.

It had always been a good thing that he had never hovered over me.

"Night dad," I said pretending to drift off.

I kept my eyes shut as I listened to Charlie's footsteps echo down the hall. I than opened my eyes and sat up and Jacob emerged from the closet.

"You wouldn't believe how cramped it is in there." He said in a low voice.

"Sorry about that. It was the only place I could think of." I said quietly as Jake sat beck down on my bed.

"You should go home. Billy and the pack will be wondering where you've gotten to." I said sternly.

"Do I have to?" Jake asked pouting.

I sat up and kissed him before whispering in his ear, "Yes you have to."

He kissed me before getting to his feet.

"I'll see you tomorrow. We can hang out the whole day if you want."

I shook my head.

"You need to get your school work done. I can wait." I said even more sternly than before. I got to my feet.

"But-" he started to protest but I pressed a finger to his lips.

"No excuses. Besides I have to work tomorrow." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"You still work for the marshmallow and his folks? Come on!"

I raised my eyebrows.

"Fine," Jake said grumbled. He looked down at his bare feet feeling ashamed that I was telling him what to do.

I placed my hand under his chin to make him look at me.

You can drive me to work in the morning, go to school and pick me up after work." Jacob looked up with his eyes shining bright.

"I like the sound of that. Or perhaps I'll have a surprise for you." He teased.

"Oh really," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He chuckled half-heartedly.

"If I didn't encourage you to go to school, Billy would think I was a bad influence on you."

"He would never say that." Jacob said thoughtfully.

"You sure about that?" I said leaning in to kiss him again.

"Yep."

"Get going." I said breaking the kiss.

Jacob chuckled before heading toward the open window.

He glanced over his shoulder at me before heading out the window and disappearing into the dark.

I went to the window and shut it before heading back to bed. Covering myself up, I took one last look at the dream catcher that was attached by a nail to stop my bad dreams. It had been a gift from my Jacob on my last birthday. It would always be a reminder of his love for me.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep instantly.

The next morning was one of the most eventful I had ever had in my life. It started like normal of course.

I awoke and did everything I usually did of a morning only I didn't need to pack my school bag seeing as I no longer went to school. Good riddance to that. I headed downstairs only to see Charlie at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. He looked up as I approached.

"Morning darlin'!" he said smiling.

"Morning dad. Aren't you meant to be at work now?" I asked.

"I've got a day off so Billy and I are going fishing." He said returning to his newspaper.

"Ok." I said stretching out the word as I headed for the fridge.

"What's your plan today, Bells? Going to hang out with Jake?" Charlie asked.

"Nope. I've got to work but I'm going to hanging out with him after work." I said as I pulled the milk out of the fridge and poured it over my already poured cereal.

There was a silence.

"You still work at Newton's? I thought you were quit." Charlie said taking a sip of coffee.

"No I still work there." I said after a mouthful of cornflakes.

"Mike still in love with you?" Charlie teased.

"You bet. Too bad I'm taken." I snorted.

There when a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Charlie said, rising from his chair. "You keep eating."

Charlie disappeared through the kitchen door and answered the door.

"If it isn't wolf boy and wolf man themselves!" Charlie said.

I choked on my cereal.

"Easy Charlie. We take offense to comments like that." Said Billy's rough but gently teasing voice.

Charlie laughed as he re-entered kitchen with Billy and Jake following suit.

"Jake!" I almost screamed when he had entered.

I sat my spoon down in my cereal bowl and bolted out of my chair and into Jacob's arms.

He kissed my forehead.

"It's as if you haven't seen me in years." Jake joked.

"Don't say that." I said into his chest.

"True love thing?" Charlie asked Billy from behind me.

"Sure is." Billy said with a chuckle.

"We heard that." Jacob said over my head.

"Sorry son." Billy said chuckling again.

"Ready to go?" Jake asked as he released me.

"Yeah. Let me just go and brush my teeth and we'll go."

I leaned up to kiss, not caring whether our fathers were watching or not.

I ran upstairs to brush my teeth.

"I haven't seen Bella this happy in ages and I owe you thanks Jake." I could hear Charlie saying from downstairs or at least that's what I thought he said.

"Don't mention it Charlie. You do that when you're in love." I could hear the pride in Jacob's voice.

I washed my toothbrush and put it back into my toiletry bag. I then headed back downstairs.

"There's my girl." Jake said with a wide grin as I walked down the stairs.

I blushed so hard that I felt that my cheeks were going to explode.

"What's with the blushing it's just us." Billy laughed.

"Thanks for the support dad." Jacob grumbled.

"No prob son."

"Can we go now?" I asked breaking the moment up.

"Yeah sure." Jacob said with the cheesiest smile he could manage without cracking into laughter.

"Bye dad." I said hugging my dad.

"Bye Bells. Have fun at work."

"Have fun fishing!" I called back over my shoulder as Jacob pulled me out the front door.

"Will do." Charlie called.

Jacob's home repaired rabbit sat on the curb outside my house.

He jogged to the door opened the door, and gestured for me to get inside.

Edward use to do the same thing for me only he didn't gesture. I could see that Jacob and Edward were more alike when I first thought. I knew that if I questioned it to Jake he would openly have denied it.

As Jake drove down my street he was quick to start a conversation.

"Did it feel strange not having Edward in your bedroom last night watching you sleep?"

I had to tell the truth. He knew me too well. "Yeah, it did feel strange not having Edward in my room but I'll get use to it."

Jacob nodded before going silent.

The rest of the trip to Newton's was quiet. It was starting to drive me insane. There was nothing to talk about.

10 minutes later, we drove into the empty parking lot of Newton's. Standing outside the store was Karen Newton, Mike's mother and one of the store's owners.

Jacob reached across me to open my door for me.

"There you go. Have fun and I see you this afternoon with that surprise." He said leaning in to kiss me.

"See you later. Love you." I said as I hopped out of the rabbit.

"Love you." Jacob called as he watched me walk toward Mrs. Newton.

"Hello Bella." Mrs. Newton said with a smile.

"Oh hi Mrs. Newton." I said in a dazed tone.

"You alright, dear?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"That was your boyfriend was it?" Mrs. Newton asked with a smile coming across her face.

I grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes it was."

"Mike mentioned you were dating Edward Cullen."

My face fell.

"I'm not dating Edward Cullen. Not anymore."

"Oh. You were a terrific couple from Mike's mouth anyway."

I laughed as we headed into the store.

"He wasn't real happy that I was dating him." I said.

"Too right." Mrs. Newton agreed. "Who's your new boyfriend if you don't mind me asking?"

"Jacob Black." I said as Jake's name slipped through my lips.

"Jacob Black? He's not one of the locals around here."

"No he lives in La Push." I said as we walked to the counter where our vests were waiting.

Mike was pretending to put hiking magazines in alphabetical order. The expression on his face didn't look happy. I knew he had heard ever word of my conversation with his mother.

"Well as long as you're happy. We're all happy for you. How did Charlie take the news?" Mrs. Newton asked leaning on the counter as I pulled on my vest.

"He took it really well. Jacob and I have been friends since we were kids so we know each other really well." I said happily.

"That's great. He seems like a lovely boy." Karen said patting me on the shoulder before walking into the storeroom.

The rest of the day drifted too slowly for my taste.

I was anxious to find out what Jacob had in store for me when he picked me up after work. It wasn't until 4.30 that afternoon when my life started to speed up for the better good.

"Bella, why don't you head home? You've done more than your fair share of work today." Mike said as I sorted through a pile of mismatching hiking boots.

"Oh yeah. Thanks Mike. I'll see you Friday then." I said pulling off my vest and placing it under the counter. I headed to my locker in the storeroom and pulled out my bag.

"Bye Mr and Mrs Newton. Bye Mike." I called as I hurried out the store doors.

"Bye Bella and thanks!" called Mr. Newton.

I laughed.

I scanned the almost empty parking lot to find the Rabbit sitting in the same spot Jake had parked it that same morning.

I hurried toward it and opened the door.

"Hey Jake." I said throwing my bag to the floor.

"Hey Bells!" he said as I sat down and leaned over to kiss him.

"Hey Bella!" said 3 other voices.

I broke the kiss and turned to see Seth, Quil and Embry in the backseat.

"Hey guys!" I said leaned over to hug each of them.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as I did up my seatbelt.

"We are part one of your surprise." Seth explained.

"There's more?" I asked.

"Yep. We're about to part two." Jake said starting the engine and driving out of the parking lot.

"How was work?" Quil asked smugly.

"Fine, I didn't have a run in with Mike." I said smiling to myself.

"The marshmallow Jake told us about?" Embry asked.

"That's him." Jake and I said in unison making us all crack into hysteric laughter.

"How was school, guys?" I asked allowing my voice to get serious.

"It felt...weird." Seth said.

"I can't believe you made us go." Quil grumbled.

"Well, I'm like your second pack mother. I have _some_ authority over what you do. Right?" I innocently said.

"Well technically Sam tells us what to do but sure. You're another Emily. Another pack mother like you said." Seth said smugly. It was clear that he, like the others were glad over my decision to be with Jake and not Edward.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise. You'll just have to wait and see. Surely you can hang on for a little longer." Jacob said as a massive smile crept along his lips.

The rest of the trip was an awkward silence. After only 5 minutes it started driving me mental.

"Someone say something!" Embry pleaded.

"What is there to say? We've all run out of stuff to say dude." Quil said miserably.

As we headed down the familiar road that headed from Forks to La Push, Quil who had been sitting directly behind me covered my eyes.

"Hey! What's that for?" I protested as I attempted to remove his strong hands from my face.

"Sorry, Bells. Jake's orders." Quil said, his voice dripping with mockery.

I could hear Jake chuckle from beside me.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said taking my hand in his warm hand that wasn't holding the steering wheel.

"Do me a favour?" I asked.

"Anything."

"Fix the truck!" I ordered menacingly.

"That old thing's dead? Who knew?" Embry sniggered.

"I just so happen to love my truck thank you very much!" I hissed.

The boys laughed but I was far from happy.

I loved my truck and I was reeling when I discovered it was dead beyond repair.

"Can you uncover my eyes?" I begged of Quil.

"No can do, Bella. Jake gave me orders to keep your eyes covered until we reached our destination.

I crossed my arms across my chest in annoyance.

"Ok we're here." Jake said stopping the rabbit and climbing out of the car. "Seth, Embry go tell the others we're here and Quil keep Bella's eyes closed."

Quil uncovered my eyes but instructed me to keep my eyes shut until he climbed out of the rabbit. I kept them shut.

Jake's hand intertwined with mine while Quil walked behind me with his hands over my eyes.

We continued to walk until Jake and Quil stopped and Quil than uncovered her eyes.

"Emily and Sam's?" I asked looking at Quil who had stepped forward from behind me.

Quil and Jake 'howled' for the others.

The door to Sam and Emily's cottage swung open and the pack including Leah and Emily filed out all with smiles on their faces. Even Leah had a small smile on her face which surprised me.

"Bella!" said the boys in unison as they came up in turn to hug me. Embry and Seth smiled at me and they both winked to assure me that the surprise was about to unveiled.

"Bella!" said Emily as she hugged me.

"Hey Em, please tell me what going on." I pleaded.

"Sam?"

Sam stepped forward taking Emily's hand his own.

"Now that Jacob has finally imprinted on you, you are officially another Pack mother to us."

Jacob stepped forward to wrap an arm around me while the other Pack members cheered and whooped.

"Anyway," Sam said raising his hand to silence the others. "Officially, welcome to the pack, Bella." He said pulling me into a hug just as Jake pulled his arm out from around me.

The Pack cheered again and they all hugged me again. Even Leah hugged me this time.

"Welcome to the family officially, Bella." She said.

"Do my ears deceive me? My sister is actually being friendly toward the former vampire lover?" Seth said loudly.

Leah released me before turning around and going to hit her brother over the head.

"Ow! Leah!"He exclaimed. "Bella help?"

I chuckled before rushing over to save my 'Pack son'.

"Ok Leah lay off Seth. He didn't mean it." I said as I hugged Seth and stroked his head in the spot where Leah had hit him.

Leah backed off and grumbled something that I didn't understand.

"You're good at this Bella. You should help me out more often." Emily said with a laugh.

"Well I can now." I said as Jake came to my side.

"You ok, Seth?" I asked.

Seth looked at me and nodded before releasing me and backing up because Jake was giving him the 'hands off my girlfriend' look. Seth raised his hands in defence.

Everyone laughed before going silent.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Vampires." Sam said, his voice going harsh.

"The Cullens?" I asked.

"No. Others we don't know."

_Please Review!_


	4. Volturi Incoming

**A/N: **_Sorry for the really long delay with this chapter. My other stories needed attention too. __I will get back to working on Starlight too very soon. Anyway, enjoy this chapter._

Chapter 4: Volturi incoming

We ran toward the rabbit, Jake, Seth, Embry, Quil and I piled into the rabbit with Jake in the driver's seat. Emily, Sam, Jared and Paul piled into Paul's 4 wheeled Drive. Jake drive toward the forest clearing; where the pack and the Cullens had fought Victoria and her Newborn Army. I pulled out my phone and rang Alice.

"Bella?" her voice sounded worried.

"Yeah it's me. Um... did you receive a vision of other vampires in the area?" I asked urgently.

"Who are you talking to?" Jacob asked.

"Shh."

"No, I-" Alice went silent on the other end. I knew only too well she was having a vision.

"Alice?"

"I saw them. The Volturi! They know you no longer want to become a vampire!" I could hear panic in her voice.

I tried to stay calm but my insides were freaking out.

"OK, get your family to meet the wolves and I at the place where we fought the newborns." I instructed.

"Will do. See you there." Alice said before hanging up.

The trip back to the field where the Cullens and the wolves fought Victoria and her newborn army was silent. Jacob had to drive slower than normal due the road that went up the mountain.

Jacob stopped the rabbit a few hundred metres away from the field and we had to walk to the field. I had no doubt that Volturi could smell me from a mile away.

Jacob took my hand in his and intertwined his fingers with mine as we walked. We met up with the other wolves and Emily just a little way along the path. We were silent before my phone went off in my pocket. I checked it to see it was Charlie.

"Shoot!" I muttered.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Charlie's trying to ring me." I murmured. I looked over at Sam.

"Answer it and make something up. We don't want the leeches to hunt him down." Sam said sternly.

"Hey Dad what's up," I said into the phone.

"Bella, hon! Where are you? I called Billy's and you weren't there." Charlie said in a panicked tone. I had to think fast for a lie.

"I'm caught in traffic. I might be at least 2 hours." I said as I tried not to allow my lie get the best of me.

"Ok then. I'll see you when get home. Bye." Charlie said.

"Bye." I said hanging up the phone.

"What's the plan?" Seth asked.

I looked over at Sam who nodded at me to continue. It was bad enough that I was forced to improvise.

"Guys and Leah, phase and we'll hide in the bushes until the Volturi enter the field." I said. I tried to hide the anxiety in my voice but it was a bit hard when a coven of human-blood drinking vampires were coming to kill me.

The wolves phased and their clothing was torn to shreds and a heap on the ground where each one of them stood.

I felt a claw on my leg. Seth was clawing on my leg and I knew immediately knew that the Cullens where somewhere nearby.

I stretched his head. "Thanks Seth."

Nearby, Leah groaned. She was very protective over her brother but now that I was a 'wolf mother' to the wolves, she still didn't like me. Even if I _was_ Jacob's imprintee and girlfriend.

"Bella," Alice's voice said. I turned around to see her and the rest of her family standing behind me.

Alice would always be my best vampire friend along with Esme and now Rosalie. The boys were no different to when I was dating Edward.

"Bella!" came Emmett's booming voice from behind Alice. He stepped forward to bear hug me.

"Hi Emmett," I gagged.

"Oh sorry," Emmett said dropping me to my feet.

"Hello Bella," said Edward stepping forward to hug me gently.

"Hi Edward," I said hugging him back.

"Hello Bella," said Esme and Carlisle in unison.

"Hi Carlisle. Esme." I said hugging of them in turn.

Rosalie stepped forward and hugged me.

"Hello Rosalie." I said in her ear.

"Hello Bella,"

Jacob and Seth stepped forward.

"Hello mutts," Rosalie said through her teeth.

Jacob growled.

"Be nice," I said patting his head. Seth went over to Edward and he stretched his head.

"Hello Seth," I heard him say.

"We ready to kick some Volturi ass?" asked Jasper stepping next to Alice.

Jacob growled in agreement,

Emily stepped forward with Sam at her side.

"You must be the Cullens," Emily said with a kind and gentle voice.

"You must be Sam's fiancée, Emily." Esme said just as kindly.

"Yes, I am." Emily said with a smile.

"You helping us fight the Volturi?" Emmett asked before receiving an elbowing from Rosalie.

"I'm here to help protect Bella like everyone else is."

"The Volturi don't like vampires and wolves working together. They don't like our secret being exposed to humans either." Carlisle explained to Emily who nodded.

"Sam and Bella have explained that bit to me in very little detail. She said turning to me and giving me the evil eye.

"It was to insure every human's safety." I said with a smug smile on my face. I think I may have inherited some my facial expressions from Jacob.

I was suddenly shaken from my smug gaze when Alice suddenly spoken up from being silent during the awkward exchange.

"They're here!"

We all retreated to the bushes where the other wolves remained hidden. The Cullens stayed distance of the wolves due to their, ah... wolf stink. Through the trees, we could see a group of black hooded figures: The Volturi Guard. There was no sign of the wives so they must have stayed in Volterra to take care of business while their husbands were here taking care of me.

Carlisle stepped out of the bushes.

"My dear friend! Carlisle," Aro said from the meadow clearing.

"It has been too long," Carlisle said.

I thought it was rather weird since it had only been about 6-12 months since the incident in Volterra. I gathered my thoughts back to the present and watched as Aro's blood red eyes shifted in my direction.

"We have received word that the human Bella no longer wants to become one of us." said Jane's menacing tone.

I saw Carlisle nodded solemnly.

"Bella." He called.

I looked down at Jake and then Seth. They both had worry and panic in their eyes. I stepped forward and they followed. I looked over at Emily who looked back in approval. I took one last look at Sam who was obviously in wolf form and saw the saw the same fear in eyes as I saw in Jake and Seth.

_Charlie, Renée, Jake I love you all. _Was my last thought before stepping out completely into the meadow.

"Bella!" exclaimed Aro when he saw me but stayed where he was because of Seth and Jake.

The boys growled.

"Shh," I said my voice almost inaudible.

"We see you no longer want to be one of us. As I have said we don't give second chances." Jane said coming to stand beside Aro.

"My dear Jane. We will give Bella a chance to speak _before _deciding what is to be done with her." Aro said putting an arm to push Jane back behind him.

Carlisle and I exchanged looks. Carlisle raised his hand and the rest of the Cullens appeared in the clearing. They came forward and formed a crouched triangle formation.

"We see that your former wannabe family is still wanting to protect you. The wolves are proof of that." Aro said holding his nose from the smell of Seth and Jacob beside me.

Jacob stepped forward wanting to pounce but I held out my hand so that he didn't do anything that he was bound to regret later.

"I see you are now in love with a werewolf." Aro said looking at Jacob like he was going to kill him before drinking his blood.

I placed a hand on his furry neck before replying, "Yes, I am. That's why I wanted to stay human. To be with him."

I could hear a soft grumble come from Jake's throat that said, _"I love you too."_

"How sweet!" Aro cooed.

I felt my stomach drop. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. I couldn't take that risk so decided to conjure up a plan.

"Guys!" I called my voice echoed through the clearing.

The wolves and Emily stepped out of the bushes.

"You sided with wolves? How," Aro licked his lips in delight, "mouth watering."

The wolves let out a cumbersome howl. Emily and I were so use it so it didn't bother us.

"Get them!" I yelled and wolves charged. The Volturi were taken by surprise. They didn't even have a chance to attack. Emily and I ran after them to make sure that the wolves didn't kill the Volturi.

We reached where the wolves and Volturi were about to fight. At the top of my lungs I screamed, "STOP!"

The wolves all turned to look at me. Jacob came up to me and nudged my leg. I looked down at him.

"The Volturi need to survive. The vampire world cannot survive without them. Besides, they are way more powerful than the regular vampires." I said in loud voice.

The eyes of the Volturi grew wide before they retreated into the forest. We watched them flee and when they were gone the wolves phased back into their normal human forms. It was a good thing that Emily had packed them clothing.

"Here. Go change." She said handing the plastic bag to Embry.

A couple of minutes later, the guys and Leah emerged from the bushes fully dressed. The Cullens then emerged from the trees.

"You have the heart of a true leader, Bella." Esme said with a smile as she hugged me.

"Thanks Esme." I said with a smile.

"Yeah you do." Jacob said from behind me. I spun around and he took me in his arms.

"Thanks guys. We really appreciate your help. I don't think the royal leeches will be returning anytime soon." Jacob said.

I reached up and put my lips to his.

"Thank you Bella for everything." Carlisle said also coming over to hug me.

Each of the Cullens came over to me and hugged and thanked me for leading them to a peaceful rally. They said goodbye to the wolves and disappeared through the trees.

The wolf boys came whooping from behind me. Each of them hugged me. Even Leah hugged me... again. Big surprise.

Jacob kissed my forehead. "Well done, Bells." He said proudly.

"Thanks, guys. Let's go home." I said. Emily put her arm around me and we walked arm in arm out of the clearing and back toward the cars that waited for us where we left them.

Like our arrival, Seth, Quil and Embry travelled with us.

"Where to?" Jake asked as we drove down the mountain.

"Charlie's." I said.

"Hey listen, I need a break for a couple of days away from the Reservation."

"So?" I asked.

"I need a break from Beta-ing for Sam." Jake sounded rather disgusted by this.

"You have to be away from me?" I asked. In the backseat, Seth, Embry and Quil groaned.

"It'll only be for a couple of days." He reassured me.

"So you're going to put us in charge?" Quil asked from the backseat.

Jacob laughed. "Why should I trust you lot?" he teased.

"Bella loves us just as much as you. Can't you share?" Embry put in.

"My Bella!" said Jake pouting into the front mirror.

"Dude, Get over it!" Seth said.

The rest of the trip back to Charlie's was quiet except for the occasional complaint from one of the guys in the backseat for one of us to say something. I somehow knew that Jake would be away longer than he said.

_Please Review!_


	5. Week Long Absence

**A/N: **_This chapter only took me 3-4 days to write. I'm rather pleased with it to be honest. I'm really sorry if I have posted in a while. Exams, school work and my other stories get in the way. I'll be sure to post as soon as I can. Enjoy the chapter. _

Chapter 5: A week long absence

I lay in bed a week after the Volturi situation wondering why Jacob hadn't had rang me. I was getting really worried at this point, so worried that I had to ring Seth and Emily to ask them if they had heard from him.

"_Sorry Bella. I haven't heard from him since the Volturi situation either," _Seth had said when I had rung him yesterday.

Emily had said the same thing when I had rang her. I even tried to ring Billy but I all got was the answering machine. I left something like 20 messages. Oh where was he?

Every morning since the Volturi incident, I had sat at the kitchen table with a bowl of untouched cereal in front of me. Charlie would come down and try to cheer me.

"_Don't worry Bells. I 'm sure there's an explanation to Jake's absence." _He would say. I would always look at him like I was going to cry. It was bad enough that I broke up with Edward but I knew now that I had made the right decision in choosing Jacob over him.

Charlie probably thought I was going into my depressed state again. I was lonely NOT depressed.

"Bells, why don't you go out with one of your friends. It'll take your mind of Jake for a while." He said sitting down on my bed.

I didn't really feel like it but if it kept Charlie off my back I would anything to keep him happy.

"Great idea, dad," I said trying to stay positive. It wasn't easy when my boyfriend was MIA.

I grabbed the phone from next to my bed and thought of someone to call. Alice? No. Jessica? No. Lauren? Hell no! Angela? Yes. I dialled her number and waited until someone answered.

"Hello?" said the voice of Angela's mother.

"Hi Mrs. Weber. It's Bella." I said, not knowing what to say.

"Oh hello, Bella. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I was wondering if Angela was home." I said turning to get my tone as uplifted as I could.

"Oh no she's not sorry, Bella. She and Eric have gone to her University open day." Mrs. Weber said. My gut turned over miserably.

"Ok. Thanks Mrs. Weber. Bye." I said as I hung up the phone.

"No luck with Angela?" Charlie asked.

I shook my head. Charlie thought for a moment.

"Why don't you go down and spend time with Emily? Sam's away too you know. I think she'll like that." Charlie said with a small smile.

I nodded thankfully before sitting up to hug him and climbing out of bed to find a set of clean clothes. I hurried to bathroom, had a quick shower and dressed as quickly as I could. I brushed my teeth and my hair before giving my car keys before realising that the Rabbit was dead.

"Dad? Could give me a lift?" I called.

Charlie came downstairs a second later. "Sure thing." We hurried out the door before climbing into the Police Cruiser.

The drive to Emily's was quite interesting with the theories of why Jacob hadn't had been around for the last week.

"I don't think Jake would have gotten tired of you, Bells." Charlie said after I had voiced my opinion of the idea of Jake getting tired of my company. "He loves you too much for that to happen."

I sighed. "Mm," He was telling me things I already knew. I knew Jacob loved me and I loved him but Charlie was stating the obvious.

"Hey are you going to work tomorrow?" Charlie asked after a couple of minutes of complete silence.

"Yeah. I wish could get out of it but yeah I'm going. Why?" I said hinting at wanting to get out of work and away from the preying eyes of Mike.

"Well I spoken to Karen, Mike's mother and I asked her if she could give you the day off." Charlie said smugly. I hadn't seen him smug in ages.

"Why did you do that?" I said as a laugh escaped my throat.

"I thought you could do with a break from Mike's... you know what I mean." Charlie said glancing at me before returning his eyes to the road ahead.

"Mike's what?" I asked getting irritated by my father's awkwardness.

"You know what I mean. God, Edward has given you a dirty mind. It's a good thing you left him for Jake." Charlie teased.

"Yeah and I almost had sex with Edward too," I said in my own teasing tone.

Charlie turned to at look me in horror. "No. You didn't."

"I said 'almost'. I didn't actually have sex with him. Who's got the dirty mind now?" I said smugly.

The rest of the trip to Emily's was silent. I couldn't believe Charlie would bring my sex life into this. I was a virgin and proud of it. Charlie stopped in front of Emily and Sam's little cottage.

"See you later, dad." I said as I as I pecked him on the cheek and opened the door.

"Bye Bells." He called after me. I quickly turned to smile and waved before heading down to the cottage door. Before I knocked, I listened as Charlie drove away.

I smiled before going to the door and knocking. I waited a few seconds before someone answered the door. I was Emily of course.

"Oh Bella. Hi. What can I do for you?" Emily asked as she stepped aside to allow me to step inside the cottage.

"Charlie suggested I spend some time with the alpha mother to wolves." I said with smile.

"Is that Bella?" asked a husky voice from the kitchen.

I quickly headed into the kitchen to see Quil and Embry sitting at Sam and Emily's kitchen table. "Hi guys!" I squealed as I ran over to hug them both.

"Hey, Bells!" Embry said as he hugged me first.

"You look good. Been working out have you?" I teased.

Embry chuckled. "You could say that."

"Hey what about me?" Quil said with a grin.

"How could I forget you, Quil?" I asked brightly as he stepped forward, pushing Embry out of the way.

He too chuckled.

"You love us. As your _favourite_ 'pack' sons." Embry teased.

I laughed. "Of course I love you guys, but like Em, I don't play favourites."

Embry and Quil's faces dropped to solemn.

"Em, how can you stand Sam being away for so long?" I asked before taking a sip of my orange juice.

Emily went and sat across from me at the table while Quil and Embry sat on either side of me.

"It's hard. But you get use to it. It's hard on the imprinter then what it is on us as the imprintee. It gets better when they return home." Emily said sipping at her coffee.

"Why didn't you with them?" I asked Quil.

"I'm a minor pack member. Sam and Jake are the alpha and the beta of the pack," Quil continued.

"What are they doing exactly?" Embry asked.

"From what Sam told me, he was taking Jacob out on some sort of leader trip to teach him more about being a leader and imprinter," Emily said. "I could be wrong. He didn't really explain in full detail."

I felt a lot better knowing what he _might _be doing. I knew what Emily was feeling. I felt alone with Jake around. She felt down about Sam being away. So we felt the same which was comfort to me in a way.

"Don't worry Bella. Jake assigned us to lookout for you while he was gone." Embry said reaching out to pat my hand.

"Thanks, Em." I said. I had come up with pet names for the wolves. Even Leah and Sam had one. I couldn't think of one for Embry so I came to the conclusion that he would have to share one with Emily.

The day floated by slowly much to my relief. I helped Emily cook lunch for Quil and Embry and I got to meet her niece, Claire and her sister April who was Claire's mother. Quil watched Claire like a hawk. He wouldn't complain when Claire pulled his hair. I was glad that Quil had imprinted on such a gorgeous little girl who admired him so much. I envisioned myself and Jacob married with children. He would adore them like Claire admired Quil. They would both make brilliant fathers in my opinion. Sam would make a great father too.

"Where is Unca Sam?" Claire asked as she sat in my lap eating a milk arrowroot biscuit with crumbs falling into her lap.

"He has gone away from a few days with Unca Jay." I said as I brushed the crumbs off her lap.

"They be home soon?" She asked.

Emily, April and I exchanged looks. "Soon Claire. Very soon." I said.

"Hey Claire. Check this out, sweetie." Embry said as he took Claire off my hands. She squealed happily.

"Unca Em! Put Claire down!" Claire squealed again as Embry put her down on the floor.

Embry somersaulted not once, not twice, but three times. Claire clapped her little hands together overjoyed by her new entertainment.

Embry repeated his routine several more times over the next hour. By the time the hour was up, Claire started to get tired of Embry and then Quil combined entertainment. Her little eyelids sagged and finally she fell asleep.

"Ok, honey. I think it's about time I took you home," April said quietly picking up her sleeping daughter from the floor.

"I'll see you later, Em. Nice to meet you Bella. Bye boys." April said, her voice merely a whisper.

Quil stepped forward and kissed Claire's forehead.

April opened the door with her free hand and quietly walked out leaving the four of us alone.

"How did you like my sister, Bella?" Emily asked.

"She seemed lovely, Em. Claire's a sweetheart. I can see why you imprinted on her, Q." I said with a smile.

Quil laughed at my comment. "I didn't get a choice on who I imprinted on Bella. It was imprint at first sight,"

"Point taken." I said with giggle.

The door opened and in walked a rather ragged Sam and a shirtless Jacob.

"Jake!" I squealed, jumping into his outstretched arms.

Like always, he was warm. I instinctively put my hands on his cheeks and leaned up to kiss him. The kiss lasted longer than normal. We didn't care if Embry and Quil were watching. Jake broke the kiss and hugged me tightly. I was glad to be back in the warmth of his arms.

"I've missed you." He breathed in my ear.

"You had me worried sick. Seth calmed that he didn't know where you were and Emily lied but decided to tell me nonetheless." I said as I trembled knowing that my worry over Jacob's safety had in fact been very real.

"I'm fine. I mean look at me."He said teasingly. I playfully hit him in the ribs making him lean in to kiss me once more.

_Please review._


	6. Port Angeles and Angela

A/N:

_Hey Solar Eclipse readers! Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. It's not the best chapter that I've written. It's not all that long but I promise you that the next chapter will be longer. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 6: Port Angeles and Angela

Jacob and I walked through the streets of Port Angeles hand in hand. It felt nice to have some one on one couple time. Even Charlie agreed it was a good idea and gave us $1000 dollars spending money to buy whatever we wanted. The exchange went sort of like this.

"_Bells! Jake come down here for a moment!" _Charlie had called to us. We were sitting happily in my talking when Charlie had called up to us.

"_Yeah?"_

"_Come down stairs. I have something for you both."_

Jacob and I looked at each other before he grabbed my hand pulled me out the door and towards the stairs. Once we were downstairs, we headed for the kitchen to see Charlie holding an envelope.

"_Since I trust you both to be sensible in my house, I'm going to give you $1000 to spend in Port Angeles on anything you want. Remember no drugs or alcohol." _Charlie said to us handing me the envelope. He looked up to see the shocked expression on our faces.

"_Wow dad. We don't know what to say." _I had said as shocked as I was.

"_There's no need to say anything. Just have a good time and stay out of trouble." _Charlie had said before becoming more serious looking.

"_Don't worry Charlie. We aren't that stupid." _Jacob had said with a cheekily smile.

"_Yeah dad. We'll be fine." _I said as I pulled Jake toward the door. Charlie didn't even try to stop us. We ran toward the Rabbit that was parked out front and we drove almost in silence to Port Angeles.

* * *

We shopped and ate along the way. We even brought Charlie and Billy mugs that said 'Word's greatest dad.' I thought it was a nice present to get Charlie after he gave us $1000 dollars for no reason. I loved my dad even more now but I also felt kind of bad for accepting the money. He would have told us to take the money nonetheless.

As we left the café that we had been eating at, Jake stopped dead. We had been sitting near the window.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Is that your friend Angela and that guy that she's dating?" Jake asked.

"What? Eric?" I asked.

"Yeah him."

I turned around and saw what he saw. Angela and Eric were heading toward the café. I had told Jacob about Angela and Eric when he had gone to the movies with Mike. Angela had been unable to come with us since she had gotten the flu and Eric had had to look after her so it had been just Jacob, Mike and I. Mike had gotten sick and Jacob had also gotten a temperature only to find out that he was a werewolf. It hadn't had bothered me when I finally found out. He was still my best friend no matter what he was. Little did I know that he would later become my boyfriend and imprinter. I had no idea how Jake knew what Angela and Eric looked like so I decided to ask.

"How did you know it was them?"

"Bells, I listened really closely to your descriptions of them when we went to the movies with that marshmallow. What was his name, Mike?" He said with the most cheesiest smile I had ever seen.

I smiled before leaning up to kiss him.

"Bella?" said Angela as she and Eric entered the café.

I broke the kiss and turned to see her standing a few feet away.

"Angela! Hi!" I said with a smile as I headed over to hug her and Eric.

"Hey ya Bella!" Eric said as I hugged him. "Long time no see hey?"

"Yeah. Long time." I agreed.

Jacob cleared his throat to get my attention.

I hurried back over to grab Jake's hand and I pulled him toward my two friends.

"Angela, Eric I would like to introduce you to Jacob Black, my boyfriend." I said doing the introductions.

"Boyfriend?" asked Eric. "I thought you were dating that Cullen guy."

"You got a problem with us dating dude?" Jacob snarled.

"Jake. Stay calm." I said gently rubbing his arm.

Jacob took a deep breath before apologising. "Sorry."

"No. No. Hey wait a second. You're that guy that threatened Mike at the movies." Eric said in awe.

I realised that Mike had told Eric about Jacob threatening him when we went to the movies to see Face Punch.

"Can you let it go, Eric?" Angela said coming to our defence.

Eric immediately fell silent. It was embrassassing to have an outburst in a public place only the only other people in the café besides us was the café staff and they hadn't had heard a thing. I was glad they hadn't because they would probably ban us for life and we couldn't allow that to happy. It was our favourite café.

Angela led Eric to a nearby table and forced him to sit down.

"Please be nice to Eric," I murmured to Jacob who chuckled.

"For you, anything." He said quietly.

I rolled my eyes at his comment and sit beside Angela.

"We can't stay long. We're going to the movies to see Face punch 2." I said cringing at the thought of seeing the sequel to Face Punch.

It had been bad enough to see the first one but if it meant spending with my Jacob I didn't really care what we saw. I would have to get his ticket for him though seeing as he wasn't old enough to get in alone.

"What time's the movie anyway?" Jake asked.

"12.15," I said as I sat down.

Jacob pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. "It's 10.30. There's plenty time."

We spent most the morning catching up with Angela and Eric and I don't know how many ice teas I had. I lost count after the 3rd one.

Jacob noticed all the bottles on the table and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "It's a good thing you can't get drunk on this stuff," he said turning his eyes towards the empty bottles on the table.

"He's right, Bella. You've had enough." Angela said gently.

"What time is it now?" I asked Jacob.

"It's 11.55. We have to get going now if we want to get there when the doors open." He said rising from his seat.

"Okay then. It was great to see you both again. We should catch up again soon." I said as I gathered the shopping that Jacob and I had done.

Angela and Eric nodded before Ang spoke up, "Yes we should. You have our numbers and everything. It might be hard since I start college in a week."

"We'll something babe," said Eric.

"Bella," Jacob said urgently.

"See you guys later," I said as I headed over to Jacob who was standing near the door.

"Nice meeting Jacob," Angela called.

"Nice meeting you guys too," Jacob said as he took one last look at Angela and Eric before meeting me outside.

"It was nice seeing them again seeing as I thought I could never see them again if I became a vampire." I said happily.

"You did the right time, Bell." Jacob said turning his head to smile at me as we headed toward the movie theatre.

As we watched the movie, (which wasn't at all scary, I thinking of home. Why I was thinking of home I don't know. All I knew was that something was going to happen. Something that was good and that was all that mattered.

* * *

_Please review! Voice your __HONEST __opinion in my profile poll!_


	7. Unexpected

**A/N: **_Hi readers! Sorry for not posting in a while. Anyhow, here's the next chapter! Enjoy my pretties! _

Chapter 7: Unexpected

The next few weeks were slow mainly because Emily and Sam had decided to push forward their wedding. Emily, out of the kindness of her heart had named Leah and I bride maids. How could I say no? I loved Emily like a sister. The same way I loved Alice I suppose. She knew that she had to make it up to Leah somehow. Jacob had even hinted that Leah would be named as a bridesmaid. I couldn't imagine Leah in a dress. I seriously couldn't. You couldn't see me in a dress but Alice would force me to wear one. Like she made me wear one to the junior prom.

I was brought out my thoughts when the home phone rang. I was alone since Charlie was at work. I got up from my seat at the kitchen table and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella? It's Emily."

"Hi Em. What's up?" I asked. Something wasn't right.

"Can you come down? I need some company." Emily said. Her voice shook as she spoke.

"Ah sure. I'll be there soon." I said.

"See you soon." With that Emily hung the phone up.

I was so glad that Jacob had fixed my trunk. I was lost without it. I grabbed my keys and ran for the front door. I locked the door on my way out. It slammed. I had no time to waste. I climbed into the cabin and closed my door. I wasted no time in starting the engine.

10 minutes later I arrived at Emily and Sam's cottage. I climbed out of the truck and slammed my door shut. Emily met me at the front door.

"Oh Bella thank goodness. Come with me." Emily said as she pulled me into a hug.

She dragged me by the hand into the cottage and toward the bathroom. The room had an old vintage feel to it. It was cute.

Emily picked up something of the vanity sink.

"Is that a pregnancy test kit?" I asked as I stepped closer.

Emily nodded and I stepped forward to see the result.

"I'm pregnant," Emily whispered hoarsely.

"Does Sam know?" I asked.

Emily shook her head. "I just did the test. The first I called was you. I needed girl on girl advice." She turned to face me.

Before I could speak voices called from the kitchen.

"Bella? Em?" The voices called,

When neither of us replied, footsteps rang down the tiny hallway.

"Bella, Emily. Quil they're in the bathroom." Seth called.

Quil's footsteps echoed down the hallway.

"Hey girls," Seth said cheerfully.

"Hey Seth," I said.

I was still in shock from Emily's baby bombshell.

"What's the matter?" Quil asked stepping forward so that he was standing beside me. He gasped and summoned Seth forward when he saw the positive test.

"Who's-" He asked before looking up at me. I pointed at Emily.

"It-It's mine. I'm the one pregnant." Emily said still in her trancelike state.

"That's great, Em!" Seth said going to give Emily a hug.

"Yeah, Congrats! Wait, does Sam know?" Quil asked.

"No he doesn't. You guys and Bella only know at the moment. You can't tell him. I'll do it when all you guys are here." Emily said. Her voice was slowly building with confidence at the fact was she was going to become a mother.

"Don't worry. You're secret is safe with us. We'll have to block the thought from our minds when we phase that's all." Seth said.

"Thanks guys. Thanks Bella." Emily said with a smile as she released Seth from the hug.

We were interrupted by the oven timer.

"Looks like the muffins are ready." Emily chimed as she led the way out of the bathroom.

"What type?"Quil asked getting excited.

"Double chocolate chip, Vanilla and Carrot." Emily said. I could see a small smile creep along her face as I walked side by side with her into the kitchen.

"YAY!" Seth cheered.

Quil wasn't so happy.

"Come on Quil. Just because you're a buff werewolf doesn't mean you can't be healthy." I said trying to cheer him up. He groaned at the thought of Carrot muffins.

Emily pulled the muffins out of the oven and placed them on the waiting cooling rack that sat on the counter.

Seth was about to grab one when Emily swatted his hand away. "No. Wait 5 minutes and then you can have one." Emily said raising her eyebrows.

Seth stepped back from the counter and pulled up a seat at the table on either side of me and Quil.

"Oh right then. Take _one_ and give one to Bella and Quil too." Emily said upon seeing Seth's upset expression.

Seth looked up at her and smiled before helping himself to a muffin and he pulled 2 others out of the cases for me and Quil. Emily helped herself to a muffin.

"So now what?" Quil asked. "Sam can't go without knowing for too long. He'll get us to tell him whether we like it or not."

"Like Seth said; block your thoughts when you phase." I said as I slowly picked at my muffin that sat on the table.

"It won't last very long. Sam knows us inside and out." Seth said through a mouthful of muffin.

"Seth, don't talk with your mouth full." Quil said eyeing Seth like he wanted to kill him.

"Quil don't threaten your brother like that." I warned.

"Sorry Bell." He grumbled.

I laughed. "Be nice."

The rest of the day went by slowly. I was forever grateful. I enjoyed spending time with Emily, Quil and Seth. Then it hit me. Seth and Quil weren't at school.

"Hey guys, why aren't you both at school?" I asked.

Seth and Quil exchanged looks of horror. They knew that I was onto them.

"We... ahh... skipped." Quil admitted knowing they couldn't lie to me.

"Oh guys. You shouldn't skipped school. You need to get your grades up." I said.

"Bu...But Bella..." Seth stammered.

"Bella's right Seth, you need to go to school."Emily said agreeing with me.

"Oh. Okay then." Seth said gloomily.

I smiled. "Good."

The kitchen door opened and Embry and Jake walked in.

"Hey Em. Bella!" Jacob said as he came over to hug me.

"Hey." I was about to kiss him when Sam came in.

"Hello Bella. Fancy seeing you here." He said with a smile.

"Hey Sam." I said.

Emily looked up from the stove and her face went pale. She knew was going to had to tell him.

"Hey Em." Sam said going over to kiss her.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"Fine. You alright you look pale." Sam said looking a little worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Sit down and eat." She encouraged. She took one last at me before turning back at to her cooking.

Sam sat down beside Embry who was already seated and was pigging on the cheese.

"Mmm... this cheese is good. What type is it?" Embry said.

"It's goat cheese," I said.

Embry spit it out. "Eww..."

"Yeah. Goat's cheese is pretty disgusting. Mum makes goat cheese cheesecake. It's feral stuff." Seth said.

"I heard that!" Sue said from the doorway.

"Oh ah... hi mum." Seth said blushing when he saw his mother.

"Hi dear. Hey guys." Sue said as she came over to the table.

"Hi Sue!" the boys said in unison.

"How are you Bella?" She asked.

"I'm fine, Sue." I said with a smile.

"Bella," Another voice said from the doorway.

I turned to see my father in the doorway.

"Hi dad," I said with a smile.

"Hey Bella," Charlie said as he came over to hug me.

"How was work?" I asked.

Jacob who was sitting next to me leaned in to listen to my conversation with my father.

"Great. We still haven't found Riley's body though." Charlie said.

My face and my stomach dropped. "Ah about that. There was a battle between the wolves, the Cullens and Victoria's army of Newborns. Riley was a part of the army of Newborns. He was uncontrollable all of the Newborns were so Riley had to be destroyed." I really didn't want to go into any detail about how I almost became vampire chow.

"So what happened?" Charlie asked.

I looked at Jake who was equally as pale as I was. I continued my story nonetheless. "When Victoria found me and Edward, I had to distract Victoria and Riley so I used a sharp rock to cut myself. It was an idea that came to me when Billy and Quil's grandpa told me an old tribe story. The third wife had sacrificed herself so her husband would kill the vampire that was attacking the tribe. Anyway, Victoria smelt my blood and she was about to attack me when Edward attacked and killed her. Riley who had been Victoria's mate, was going to kill me when Seth jumped in and tore him to shreds." At my mention of Riley's destruction the wolves whooped and Embry slapped Seth on the back.

Charlie looked confused. "That doesn't answer my question, Bella. What happened to Riley's body?"

"His corpse had to be burnt. Only because vampire corpses; have a habit of to reform themselves. In other words, they are still alive. So to speak, of course." I explained.

"That's gross!" Embry said. Clearly he was freaked out.

"So I have to break the news to Riley's parents that he's dead and that we can't find his body," Charlie said thinking of what he would say to Riley's family.

"Yeah." Embry said out of the blue.

"You're a cop Charlie. You should be able to make things up on the spot." Quil said.

"It's not the right thing to do Quil," I said allowing my voice to go serious. "Cops have to tell the truth at all times."

"That's right. It'll be a bit hard not telling them that their son was killed by a werewolf." Charlie said. "I don't have much of a choice do I?"

"Sorry dad." I said patting him on the shoulder.

Charlie gave me a small smile before he started to eat.

The rest of dinner was full of laughs and conversation. The wolves that were present told us jokes. Charlie told us about his day at the station while Jacob's hand never left mine. He knew I wasn't myself. I wasn't about to tell him why. If I did, Sam would find out that Emily was pregnant and I wasn't going to have my head eaten for blabbing. Emily and I exchanged looks from time to time. I somehow knew what her looks meant. It must have been a wolf mother thing or something.

"What do you get if you cross a tooth with a lobster?" Quil asked.

Seth and Jacob groaned at Quil's 20th attempt to make us all laugh. He was funny in general but his joked weren't all that funny.

"What?" Embry said rolling his eyes.

"A toothy lobster! Get it?" Quil said with a smile.

No one laughed.

"Dude, you're NOT funny!" Seth said. He wanted to throw his masked potato at Quil's face by the look on his face.

Quil's smile faded and he went to sit down.

Sue patted him on the shoulder.

Jacob and I looked at each other before turning to look randomly at Sam who face showed no emotion whatsoever. Finally he spoke.

"Quil, Seth Bella. You haven't been yourselves all night. Is there something I should know?" Sam asked crossing his arms across his chest.

I could feel the blood drain from my face. I then looked over at Seth and Quil whose expressions matched mine.

Emily came to our rescue. "We'll tell you later. It's not of mere importance at the moment."

I held my breath while Sam took his time to answer.

"Alright then," I was surprised at how simply Sam let the matter go. I knew from what Jake had took me that Sam would NEVER let the moment go until he got an answer.

After we had eaten our weight in double chocolate cheesecake and ice-cream, it was time for Charlie and I to head home.

"Do you have to go?" Jacob asked quietly as he walked me to the truck.

"Yes I have to. I've got a double shift at Newton's tomorrow." I said as he pulled me close.

"I'll be in your room later," he said as he kissed my cheek.

I smiled and nodded before I went around and climbed in the truck's cabin.

"See you at home Bella!" Charlie called.

"See you there dad!" I called back.

Jacob, the other wolves and Emily waved as I lead the way down the road. I looked into my rear-view mirror and saw that they had disappeared as I got further down the road.

As I drove home I thought about the way the day had unfolded. Emily finding out she was pregnant. Having to tell Quil and Seth to keep their mouths shut. The way Sam was looking at us during dinner. It all made sense but it wasn't the way _I _was planning to starting my life as a wolf mother.

"Bells?" Charlie said.

My hazy stare was broken at the sound of Charlie's voice.

"Huh?"

That's when I realised that I had arrived outside my house.

I went up to my room, grabbed my pyjamas and my toiletries and went to have a shower. After I got dressed, I skipped off to my room.

As I was about to close my door I felt fingers tickle me. I giggled and found Jake standing behind me.

"Hi," he said with a grin.

"Hey," I said as I went to hug him. Like always; his bare chest was warm and inviting.

"Sam's not real happy with Seth and Quil." He said.

I looked up. "I know why but you have to promise me and Emily that you won't say anything to Sam or anyone else."

Jake nodded before sitting down on my bed. I sat beside him.

"Em's pregnant." I said.

For moment Jake's face was emotion free but then his face flashed with a grin.

"That's awesome. So that's why Seth and Quil were acting all weird." Jake said as he hugged me again.

"Yeah, you should have seen Seth and Quil's faces when they entered the bathroom. When they saw the test in my hands they thought I was the one who was pregnant."I said allowing a small laugh escape my throat.

Jacob laughed with me. "That would have been a funny sight."

"You're right. It would have been."

All of a sudden, Jake had me on my back.

"I can't wait to have kids with you." He whispered as he leaned over me. It brought me back to the time after I had almost drowned cliff jumping and Jake had saved me.

I smiled and he pulled me up and kissed me.

"We can try for a baby now." He said slyly.

My face went pale. "What? NO! We can wait until we're married and _then _we can try. After what almost happened with Edward I promised myself, no sex until I'm married. Besides I'm not ready to be a mother at 18. I don't honestly think you're ready for fatherhood at 16."

"I suppose you're right."

"I need my sleep so you should get going." I said getting to my feet and pulling him up with me.

"Ok fine." Jacob said leaning in to quickly kiss me. He gave me one last smile before climbing out the window.

I settled into bed and quickly fell asleep.

_Please review! _


	8. Shopping for Wedding Dresses

**A/N: **_Hi peeps! Sorry for the really long wait. Anyway here's the next chapter of Solar Eclipse. Enjoy!_

Chapter 8: Shopping for Wedding dresses

Here I was; standing in front of a bridal dress store in the middle of Port Angeles. How did I manage to get myself into this mess? If course I was excited at being one of Emily's bridesmaids, but me? In a dress? Please! I mean Alice had had made me wear a dress to our junior prom there was no way I could say 'no' to her. She just couldn't take 'no' for an answer. I did however get my way by wearing tights underneath the dress.

Leah stood beside me in front of the shop with the same look of disgust on her face.

"It's not going to kill you," Emily said as she ushered us into the shop.

Leah and I dug our feet into the pavement but it didn't help. Emily was dragging us both into the shop. We looked at each other in horror as we looked around at the fancy bridal and bridesmaid dresses. They all looked amazing but to tell you the truth, Leah and I wouldn't be caught dead in any of them.

"Emily, you know that I don't wear dresses!" Leah grumbled.

Emily turned to face us. "Please? For me?" She pouted and Leah reluctantly resided. Leah was known for her toughness, but who could resist a cute pout on a face like Emily's?

Leah groaned and took the dress had Emily had found on her way in to the store and headed for the change rooms. Once Leah had fully disappeared, I turned to Emily.

"Right, Em; because you're pregnant you're going to need something loose but not too loose," I smirked in her direction. Alice had really rubbed on me. _Thanks Alice, _I thought as I looked through the dresses on the closest rack.

"Hey how about this?" Emily held up a loose number that was a lovely maroon colour.

"Cool," I said before noticing the neck had a wide 'V' neck and the back was wide open. "Ah, maybe not," I said pointing to the neck and then the back when she turned it around.

"Too revealing," Emily agreed before putting the dress back on the rack.

We were silent for at least 5 minutes before Leah returned in the dress that she had been told to try on.

"It's too tight!" Leah whined.

"What size is it?" I asked.

"Does it _look _like I checked the size?" Leah snapped.

I went around the back of Leah to check the size of the dress.

"No wonder! It's extra small," I said.

"Here's a bigger one," Emily said handing Leah the next size up. Leah headed back to the change rooms and silence fell upon Emily and I once again.

"Can I help you with something?" asked a shopkeeper.

"Hi. Ah yes, we do need a bit of help, thanks," Emily said with a gentle smile. "We are looking for a dress that's loose but not too loose and not too revealing,"

"The shopkeeper looked from me to Emily and back again.

"Hmm... pregnant I suspect. So what one of you lovely ladies is the bride?"

Emily raised her hand like a child in a classroom at school. "That would be me,"

The shopkeeper nodded and led us to a rack of dresses nearby. Leah would be able to find us. She was a wolf after all.

"Pregnant brides _always _ go for this rack," said the shopkeeper. She must have had a lot of experience with pregnant brides shopping for their wedding dresses. She was about to launch into an explanation when Leah returned in the bigger dress.

"It fits perfectly," Leah smiled for the first time in ages. She returned to the change rooms to change out of the dress and back into her regular clothes. The shopkeeper kept quiet the entire time not even bothering to interrupt.

"Here. This will be perfect," I said as I pulled a white dress with a high back and a train that reached one's feet.

"Great find Bella," Emily said taking the dress from.

"Go try it on," encouraged the shopkeeper before she headed back to the counter to attend to the other customers waiting for assistance.

Emily went to try the dress on leaving me alone to find an identical dress to Leah that fit me. It wasn't long until I found the same dress but a different size. I took it off the rack and headed to the change rooms when I ran into Leah.

"Hey Bella," she said.

"Leah, hi." I said with smile. Leah returned my smile.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure,"

"What made you choose Jacob over Edward?" Leah asked.

The question took me by surprise. Why would Leah be interested in my relationship with Jacob? Well, I was about to find out why.

"Oh, ahh..."

"Oh I didn't mean to offend you," Leah spluttered.

"Oh no. Of course not," I said pushing a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

Leah waited patiently for me to speak again.

"I chose Jake because I always loved him in a way. He was my childhood friend even if I forget who he was in the beginning. I dated Edward for 2 years and was going to marry him but that moment before the battle with the newborns changed my mind on who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. With Edward, if he was to turn me into a vampire I would never be about to have kids but with Jacob I can live and have as many kids as we see fit. I'll be able see my mother and stepfather again and not run the risk of 'accidentally' killing them" I said turning to get to the point of why I loved Jacob more than Edward.

"So it wasn't because he pressured you or anything?"

"No. I had to make my own choice and Jacob's it. I want to marry to him, I want him to be the father to my children, I want him to be the grandfather to my grandchildren. He's always loved me even if I didn't realise it at first," I felt guilty for being in the limelight but Leah thought this would help her get over her heartache over Sam and Emily.

"How did Edward take your decision?" Leah asked thoughtfully.

"He took my decision better than I thought he would. The Cullens were all understanding about my decision." I said.

Leah nodded as if she understood that my decision to dump Edward and be with Jacob.

"Thanks clearing it up for me, Bella." Leah said with a smile.

"No problem, Leah" I said.

We went our separate ways and I took no time in changing into my dress. Once I was done, I headed back out to see what Emily and Leah thought.

"Wow Bella! You look great! Jacob is going to be gobsmacked when he sees you!" Emily exclaimed when I stumbled out of the change room.

"I agree! Jake is going to amazed!" Leah agreed. It surprised me to hear Leah agreeing with Emily for once.

"Thanks. Great find, Emily." I said with a kind smile.

"Well I found my dress. I suppose we found your dresses too." Emily said gratefully. She was glad that we had found both sets of dresses in one shopping trip.

"Wait. What about Claire? Isn't she the flower girl?" I asked.

"She is but we need her here for the fitting." Emily said.

I nodded before speaking up. "Come on. Let's go get coffee. It's on me."

_Please Review!_


	9. Telling Sam

**A/N: **_Sorry for the really late updating but school has been causing havoc and my internet keeps playing up. STUPID ADSL! Anyway, Here's chapter 9. I know it's short but it's the best I could do. Anyways, enjoy!_

Chapter 9: Telling Sam

A few days after the wedding dress shopping trip, I started to wonder whether Emily had gotten enough courage to tell Sam about her pregnancy.

"Just tell him already!" I said on the cloudy Wednesday. Emily had invited me over to look through bridal shoe magazines.

"I can't. I'm too nervous!" Emily spluttered.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and continued to look through my pile of magazines.

"Hi girls," three voices said from the door.

We turned to see Sam, Jacob and Seth enter. I quickly closed the magazine and shoved it into my bag that was sitting at my feet.

"Hey beautiful," Jacob said coming over to kiss me on the cheek.

"Hey. How was training?" I asked.

"Excellent," Sam said with an approving smile. "He actually phased in time with the others. He's learned to block out your image from his head," Sam smirked before receiving a hit in the shoulder from Emily.

Jacob rolled his eyes and sat down at the table. Seth came over and hugged me.

"What's the matter, Seth?" I asked.

"It's not fair!" he grumbled.

"What's not fair?" Emily asked breaking out of Sam's embrace and coming over to stand next to him.

"Leah keeps saying I can't keep up to her," Seth said miserably.

I scoffed before ruffling his hair.

"Since when have you listened to Leah?" I asked.

"Since now," Jacob said suddenly.

We turned to see a wet Leah trudge into the cosy little kitchen.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"I ran through a puddle and Leah followed me," Seth said from the comfort of my shoulder.

"What does that have to do with how fast you are?" I asked.

"She beat me through the puddle!" Seth exclaimed.

"You're upset about that? Oh honestly Seth!" Jacob exclaimed.

The moment was interrupted by the oven timer indicating that the homemade bread rolls and meat pie was ready. I slid out of my chair to help Emily.

"It's now or never, Em," I said, lowering my voice to a whisper.

"I'll tell him. Just not now," Emily whispered back as she pulled the oven door open.

I bent down and helped her pull out the food. "Em, if you don't tell him I will," I said in a threatening tone that was meant to travel to the table.

"Tell me what?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later," Emily said as she put the bowl of bread rolls on the table.

Sam eyed her suspiciously before grabbing a bread roll.

I looked over and saw that Jake and Seth had done the same. I was really glad that she hadn't had told Seth and Jake because if they knew they were bound to tell Sam everything either out front or by reading each other's minds while they were in their wolf forms.

I went and sat beside Jake before receiving a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What's that for?" I asked.

Jacob shrugged before tucking into his food.

Emily sat beside Sam before giving me her 'after we eat' look.

I nodded before I started eating. Lunch was filled with an awkward silence that no one was able to shake. It felt weird to me to have silence thrust upon us. Sam, Seth and Jake were often more talkative then this. Maybe just maybe they felt what Emily and I felt. Nervousness.

"So what have you two been doing all morning?" Seth asked breaking the silence at last.

"Cooking for you bunch," I said after swallowing a mouthful of food.

"You've got good cooking skills, Bella," Sam said approvingly.

"It's a good thing to know. Charlie can't cook to save his life," I said.

"Bella, that's not nice to say about your father," Emily said.

"It's true Emily. I've tasted Charlie's food and it tastes like day old socks," Jacob said backing me up.

"Fair enough," Emily said letting the issue slide.

I could feel the blood pounding in my ears. It was almost time for Emily to confess. We watched as the food on the table vanished in no more than six minutes.

"Em," I said giving her the 'tell him now' look that I had come up with.

Emily sighed before taking a deep breath and took the plunge. This got everyone else's attention.

"Sam, there's something I've been meaning to tell you but I've been too nervous to tell you.

Sam's face was full of puzzlement but he could tell by the look on Emily's face that it was something extremely important.

"I'm pregnant," Emily said looking deeply into Sam's eyes.

I held my breath for a moment longer. Sam looked at me with wide eyes. I nodded.

I could tell that by the expression on Seth's face that he had clearly forgotten.

"Seth, you were there when Emily told us," I said as Jacob pulled me into a bear hug.

"I forgot all about it. Sorry," Seth said.

"I—I don't know what to say," Sam said trying to pull his head around the life-changing news.

"Don't say anything. Let's just call it a blessing and leave it at that," Emily said leaning up to kiss him.

"Aww!"said Seth.

I hugged Jacob even tighter.

"That will be us someday. Just don't spring it on me like Emily did Sam. Deal?" Jacob teased.

"Deal," I agreed.

"Who else knows?" Sam asked turning to me.

"Just us, Quil and Leah," I said.

"How did Leah take it?" Jacob asked.

"She took it better than we thought she would," Emily said.

We all started laughing hysterically. We didn't know what was so funny. The reaction from Leah or no reason whatsoever. Emily and I exchanged smiles knowing that Sam was truly happy that he was to become a father.

_Please review!_


	10. Never Say Never

**A/N: **_Hey all. Sorry for the delay in updating. I'm sure you've all been waiting for a new chapter for ages. I've only got a few weeks left for school holidays so I'll try my hardest to get at least two more chapters up before the holidays are over. Anyway, a big thanks goes to Jacob Lupo who has kindly asked me to get my but into gear and get the new chapter up. Thanks again. Oh just a heads up for 2 chapters from now as in chapters 12 and 13 will be told from Emily's point of view. I know it's a little early for alerts on changing perspectives but I just thought I'd tell you guys now in case I forget to alert you in next chapter's author's note. Enjoy the chapter and remember to review._

Chapter 10: Never Say Never

"How exciting," Alice grumbled as we trudged down a side street in Port Angeles one stormy Tuesday afternoon. I needed a shopping trip even though I hated shopping and Alice was the only person available to go with me. I hadn't seen her in the months after the one sided fight with the Volturi. I had to tell her about Emily's pregnancy.

"Don't be like that Alice. If you really got to know the wolves you might actually find that you like them," I said. I knew that the treaty was what kept the wolves and the Cullens away from each other's territories but I would have thought it would have resolved after Jake imprinted on me.

"It's not my place to judge them, Bella," Alice said simply. "It's vampire law. The Volturi have issued it."

At this was I was a little confused. "I thought the Volturi had nothing to do with the creation of the treaty," I said stating my confusion.

"They are the rulers of the Vampire world, Bella. The Volturi had to approve of the treaty first before anything could happen," Alice explained. But I could tell that she didn't really want to talk about it.

"How would you know about this? You weren't a vampire then were you?" I knew that when these words slipped from my mouth they were the wrong words to say.

Alice laughed when she saw the expression of guilt on my face. "Really Bella, you shouldn't be embarrassed. I know you too well."

When I didn't say anything else, Alice continued. "I wasn't a vampire then no. But Carlisle has told me stories about it."

I nodded and we continued down the side street until we came to her sun yellow Porsche that Edward had brought her for Christmas. It was similar to the one we stole in Italy when we had to race against time to rescue Edward from exposing himself to the humans.

Throwing our shopping on the back seat, Alice and I climbed into the car and drove back to Charlie's.

"Hey girls!" Charlie greeted us as we pulled up on the curb outside my house. "How was Port Angeles?"

"We had great day, Charlie." Alice said as walked over to hug Charlie.

I pulled my stuff from the car and walked towards my best 'vampire' friend and my father.

"Hey dad," I said as I stopped beside Alice.

"Hey Bells. I see Alice kept you busy," Charlie said as he eyed my shopping bags.

"You bet I did." Alice said with a smile.

"Thanks for the day out, Alice. I had fun," I said with a smile.

"Don't mention it Bella. Anytime. I suppose I had better go. Carlisle will be wondering where I've gotten to." Alice had been glad to see me and I had been glad to see her.

"Bye!" Charlie and I said as we watched Alice walk to her car.

Alice got into her car and waved as she drove speedily down the street.

Charlie and I stood there for a moment before he spoke up.

"The speedy driving is part of the deal for being a vampire I guess?"

I nodded once. "Yep. Don't go thinking you can go give the Cullens' speeding tickets, " I said defiantly.

"Why not?"Charlie asked.

"Because they are all really safe drivers. They have never crashed or had an accident." I said with a smile.

Charlie didn't say anything as I turned and headed inside. I was about to head up the stairs to my room when Charlie called for me.

"Bella," he called.

I walked back down the few steps and turned to face my father.

"You know how much I appreciate you dumping Edward for Jacob?" His expression was emotionless.

"You really appreciate it. You always knew that Edward was no good and you always thought Jacob was the right guy for me," I said stating what I thought was in my dad's brain.

"Don't be a smartass, Bells. However, you're right. I do like Jake over Edward. I don't think I was quite ready to call you Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen." Charlie said.

"Well are you prepared to call me, Mrs. Isabella Marie Swan-Black?" I asked not knowing what Charlie's reaction would be.

"Once Jake finishes High School I might consider it. Why? Has he proposed?" Charlie's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of his head.

"What? No. Of course not! He's not that stupid. He knows how I feel. School and protecting La Push and Forks comes first and then social and personal living comes second." I said defending Jake.

Charlie nodded. His expression still showed he wasn't satisfied with my answer.

"I'll just be going to have a shower." I said.

"Oh. You do that," Charlie grumbled as he trudged toward the living room to watch his daily dose of baseball. The football season was now over Charlie had to watch his least favourite sport, baseball. He said it reminded him of girls' softball. There was only one rule difference: underarm throwing.

I sighed before heading up to my room to grab my toiletries and then I headed to the bathroom.

I allowed the warm water fall down my face as I leaned my forehead against the shower wall. The water that fell down my back helped ease the pain of all the walking I had done during the day. The water that fell down my face helped with the sudden headache that I had.

After five minutes, my headache had stopped momentarily so I climbed out of the shower, shut the water off and got changed. I didn't bother to brush my hair. As I walked out of the bathroom, I could have sworn I heard something fall onto my bed. I hurried to my room and opened the door to find Jacob laying on my bed fast asleep.

Quickly closing the door behind me, I quietly went to my bed and gently shook him awake.

"Jake. Jake wake up," I said quietly.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled.

I sighed before I thumped him on the head with my fist.

"Ah!" he shrieked.

"Shh!" I hissed.

"Bella! Hey!" he said spring up to hug me.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked. I was happy to see him but why was he here and not back at Billy's?

"I had to see you. You know how hard it is to be away from your imprinter or in my case imprintee?" Jake looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Hard," I said with a shrug.

Jacob climbed off my bed and came over to kiss me. "How was your day with the bloodsucker?" he asked leaning his forehead against mine.

"Don't call Alice that. She's different to other vampires. All the Cullens are. How could you like it if I told you that Alice and Rosalie call you and other wolves, mutts and stinky canines?" I hated it when Jake and the others (all except Seth) called the Cullens 'bloodsuckers' and the same went with Rosalie and Alice calling the wolves 'mutts'.

"They are like-" he caught my scowl and shut his mouth.

"That's what I thought." I said, a smile forming on my face.

Jake leaned in to kiss me again.

"You didn't answer my question. Why did you come here? Why aren't you at home with Billy?"

"I did answer your question. I had to see you. I haven't seen you in two bloody days and it hurts more then you know," Jake whispered hoarsely.

"I know the feeling. I hate being apart from you," I whispered.

"In two years I'll be eighteen you'll be twenty one and we'll be able to marry," he whispered moving his lips to my cheek.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself. You know how I feel about marriage." I said leaning out of his arms ever so slightly so I could see his face.

"I know. It's nothing but a piece of paper," he said stating my words exactly as I had said them.

I smiled and he smiled back.

"Ouch!" came another voice from behind Jacob.

We turned around to see Seth struggling to climb in through the window.

"Seth! What are you doing here?" Jacob asked as we hurried over to him.

"I had to come and visit. The wolves are lost without Bella." He said. That was why he was my 'favourite' wolf son. (Oh yeah, I don't play favourites.)

"I haven't come to visit in two days and you guys are already missing me? Oh come on," I said smugly as Seth hugged me.

"You're our other mother. We love you just like we love Emily. Are you coming for a visit tomorrow?" Seth was quick to get to the point.

I smiled before I kissed him on the cheek. "Of course Seth. But you have to go to school first. I'll be at Emily and Sam's when you get home." I said.

Seth and Jacob's faces fell.

"Dream killer," Seth muttered.

I chuckled lightly. "Oh Seth, what am I going to do with you?" I asked with a smile.

Seth thought about it for a second.

"Let us take time off school?" Seth said with most cheekiest smile I had ever seen.

I shook my head as I laughed. "No my decision is final."

"Aww!" Seth and Jacob whined.

"Sorry guys." I said.

"We had better go. Sam will go nuts if we aren't back," Jake said kissing me on the cheek before he dragged Seth toward the window.

"But I just got here!" Seth whined again.

"Too bad. You should have followed me," Jacob said.

Seth looked at Jacob with admiration.

"Go guys. I'll see you both tomorrow afternoon at Emily and Sam's." I said as Seth came over to hug me one last time.

"Bye Bella. See you tomorrow." He said as he pulled out of the hug.

"Bye Seth,"

Jacob rolled his eyes and came over to kiss me.

"Bye babe," he said as he kissed me, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye and I'll be checking with Billy and Sue to make sure that you've gone to school," I said allowing my tone to go serious.

"We will." Jacob said as he followed Seth out the window.

After they had disappeared into the night, I went to close the window due to the wind being cold due to the change of seasons.

As I lay in bed half an hour later, I reflected on the conversations I had had that day with Alice, Charlie, Jacob and Seth. Alice hadn't been too happy about Emily's pregnancy while Jake could have cared less about what Rose and Alice called him and his wolf brothers. I also thought of Charlie's reaction as we watched Alice drive down the street. He couldn't believe that the Cullen's hadn't caused an accident on the roads. I could tell that he wanted so badly to book one of them for speeding or for over parking in a parking spot. Even if I was no longer dating Edward doesn't mean I could stick up for them.

I was asleep another half hour after that. It wasn't until the next morning that my life took a completely different turn.

"Morning, darlin'!" Charlie said as he came into the kitchen before kissing my hair as I sat at the table eating a bowl of cornflakes.

"Morning dad," I said. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine. How 'bout you?" Charlie asked.

"Great." I couldn't bring myself to tell him about Jacob and Seth's expectant visit to my room.

"So what's your plan for today?" Charlie asked sitting down opposite me with his own bowl of cereal.

"I'm going to spend time with Emily." I said with a smile.

"Oh. Fun." Charlie said before he put a mouthful of cereal into his mouth.

"I have work tomorrow. So don't worry." I said.

"Good to see you have everything worked out," Charlie pulled up the newspaper that had been sitting on the table.

I pushed my chair back, grabbed my bowl and went to wash it up. I then put it away and went to kiss Charlie on the cheek before going to grab my bag from next to the stairs and my keys and heading for the truck.

"Bye Bells," Charlie called.

"Bye dad," I called back.

As I climbed in the cabin of the truck, I started to daydream just enough for me to get the engine started and to back down the drive. As I drove down the street and toward Emily's, I started to wonder what lay ahead for Jacob and I. Jacob was still at school and I had to work three days a week part time. This wasn't at all difficult but it was challenge to get any alone time together.

"Bella?" I was brought out of my trance by Sam.

"Oh hi Sam," It was at that moment that I realised I had reached Emily and Sam's.

"You ok?" The alpha asked, "Why don't you come in?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine. I was thinking." I climbed out of the cabin and Sam closed the door for me. We then walked down to the little house in silence.

"Em! We have a visitor. I think you might know who it is," Sam said smugly smiling at me.

Emily poked her head out of tiny study at the start of the tiny hall.

"Bella! Good to see you," Emily said emerging from the room. I noticed she was slightly showing.

"Wow! You're glowing!" I said excitedly.

Emily and Sam laughed.

"Thanks Bella," Emily smiled.

"Here on your almost daily visit?" Sam asked as the three of us sat down at the table.

"Yeah. I've got work tomorrow so I probably won't be down tomorrow," I said.

"We heard that you made the wolves go back to school. Is that true?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Yeah that's right," I said with the biggest smile I could manage.

"I've been trying to do that for ages. How'd you do it?" Emily asked eager to know my secret.

"Persuasion. It's a very handy tool, if you know how to use it," I said slyly.

"I've tried to use persuasion on the wolves before only I used food and it completely backfired." Sam said grimly.

I was confused by this. "Sam, you're the alpha. You're meant to up with successful plans of persuasion. What went wrong?"

"It was when I first took the position of alpha. This was before Jacob and Quil joined the pack. Back-" I finished Sam's sentence for him.

"Back when they hated you for stealing away Embry," I said.

Sam and Emily nodded.

As the day progressed, I helped Emily plan the final preparations for the wedding while Sam went out to train with Jared and Paul. Paul has now learnt to control his temper. He had accepted my apology for slapping him across the face when I first discovered Jacob was a werewolf. He and I had become close now that I was the pack's second mother.

Emily cooked like always and I commented on every single dish she made. By the time 2:30 approached all the food was ready for when the wolves came round.

"Hey Bella!" came Seth's always happy voice.

I turned to see him and the wolves at the door step.

"Hey Seth. Hey boys!" I said as I was greeted by each of my pack sons.

"Chow time!" Quil cried looking over my shoulder at the table full of food.

"Boys!" Emily said sternly. "Go wash your hands first."

"What makes you think we have dirty hands?" Embry asked.

Emily pointed at the trail of paw prints just outside the door. The boys looked at their hands and hid their hands behind their backs.

"Wash them," I said eyeing them seriously.

The wolves grumbled and complained all the way to the bathroom. After a minute each of washing their hands, the wolves emerged from the bathroom a lot happier than before.

"Hey Bella!" came the voice of Leah from the front door. I turned to see my only wolf daughter smiling at me.

"Hey Leah," I said as she came over to hug me.

Leah had softened up since Jacob' imprinted on me. She was still tough on Seth and kept him in line like Sam did with the other wolves but I could still see she was still heartbroken over Sam imprinting on Emily. I would have bet Sue would have tried to explain that imprint was a part of wolf life but I would have betted that Leah, being who she was wouldn't have listened.

Leah joined the wolves at the table and in no time at all, the wolves were all eating. Emily and I sat on the kitchen counter eating, watching as our wolf children eat until their stomachs were full.

From time to time, I made eye contact with Jake who was sitting in between Seth and Embry. We exchanged silence smiles. When I was with the pack I felt a lot happier then what I did when I was at home and away from them.

After dinner, we sat on the floor and talked about what we had done during the day however the wolves knew what I was doing all day. I lay on the floor with Jacob's arms around my waist. I always felt protected with my werewolf of a boyfriend around.

I somehow knew that I was destined to be a wolf mother. The boys and Leah loved me just as much as they loved Emily. Even though Leah still somewhat hated me for choosing a vampire over a wolf and then gone back to the wolves only when I realised what I could have lost might have been lost because of me. My feelings for Jacob were real and I was never going to say never.

_Please review!_


	11. Which Way is Right?

**A/N:**_Hello faithful readers! I'm back with a new chapter. I wrote all of it in one day which was really fortunate . A chapter usually takes me from a couple of days to a week to write which I know isn't fair on you guys you wait for ages for the next chapter. I just have to warn you that the next two chapters. 12 and 13 will be written from Emily's point of view and will go back to Bella's point of view from chapter 14 onwards. Once again sorry for the delay but my other stories needed attention too. Anyways, enjoy the chapter even though it doesn't really match the title of the chapter. Oh well. Enjoy!_

Chapter 11: Which Way is Right?

It was the day before Sam and Emily's wedding, and the wolves were going crazy because Emily wasn't home when lunch time came around.

"Where is she?" Embry complained.

"Guys, Emily is at the hospital having an ultrasound. She'll be home soon." I said trying to calm them down.

Jacob pecked me on the cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked.

He smiled at me before saying, "You have an answer for almost everything you know that?"

I grinned. "I know I do."

The other wolves rolled their eyes in pure annoyance. Even Seth rolled his eyes but Leah surprisingly didn't.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Leah? There is mushiness right in front of you!" Paul complained.

"Let it go will you?" Leah exclaimed.

"I thought you hated Bella." Jacob said.

"I did but that was because she was dating a leech. I like her because she's an imprint of a wolf.

Jake smiled. So did I. I had gone from pitying Leah's broken heart over Sam to loving her like a sister much I like did with Alice and the women of the Cullen family.

"Thanks Leah," I said elbowing Jake in the ribs.

"Oh yeah, um, thanks Leah," he said. I tell he wasn't too happy with me telling him what to do but I was his girlfriend. His imprintee.

"If I find the right guy, you'd do the same thing for me." Leah said which was of course true.

"Totally right," I said with a smile.

Just as our conversation came to a close Sam and Emily pulled up out front of the house.

"Hey guys!" Emily called as she waved.

"Hey Em!" The wolves and I called.

Jared and Paul hurried over and opened Emily's door for her.

"Aw. That's guys." Emily said kissing the boys each on the cheek.

"Don't suck up." Sam said getting out of the car.

Paul and Jared gritted their teeth and bolted back over to me and hid behind me pretending to be scared.

"Wimps." Jacob muttered from beside me.

Jared hit him in the head.

"Ow! Bella!" Jake pouted and I had to do something before it got too cute for me to handle.

I patted his cheek and mouth, "Forget him."

Jacob's face fell. I was going to make Jared pay for upsetting my Jacob.

"I think you all deserve some of my surprise sandwiches." Emily said leading us inside.

"Yeah!" cried the Wolves with glee.

They loved Emily's food just as much as I did regardless or not if it was healthy. Big strong Wolves equal healthy eating.

As we sat at the tiny kitchen table eating every single sandwich imaginable, the wolves decided to get and inventive and throw their sandwiches up in the air and catch them in their mouths. It was funny but really disgusting. Some of the toppings like the meatball topping were too messy for the wolves' little food game.

"You guys really are pigs," Leah said as she chewed down her sixth ham and turkey sandwiches.

"Let them have their fun, Leah," I said. "They won't have much time to enjoy themselves."

The wolves stopped their game and looked at me. "What?" they said in shock.

"Guys, have you all forgotten? Tomorrow is Sam and Emily's wedding and they'll be off on their honeymoon for a month which means Jacob and I are in charge so you guys had better do as we say otherwise we'll have Charlie shoot you for misbehaving." I said allowing my tone to go serious.

The wolves gulped and finished their sandwiches.

"Guys, I was kidding. Why would we have Charlie shoot you? He loves you guys just as much as we do. Right, Jake?" I looked at Jake for reassurance.

"Oh yeah! Charlie loves us even if we do have big appetites." Jake said agreeing with every part of my previous statement.

"You sure you don't mind looking after the boys while we're gone?" Emily asked.

"Of course not. Charlie and I love having them around the house as long as they don't empty out the cupboards." I said eyeing Paul and Jared when I said this.

Emily and Sam laughed. "Thanks Bella." Sam said.

I nodded, glad that Jake could be of some assistance to Sam and Emily.

Seth got up and came to hug me. "We'll behave, Bella. Won't we guys?" he said giving his older pack brothers the stink eye which I found rather cute.

The older wolves laughed.

"That is the oldest trick in the book that _never _works." Paul laughed.

"Paul shut up," Sam boomed his eyes going wide.

Paul immediately went silent.

"Now for the last time, I will ask you all this once and once only. Will you all behave for Bella and Jacob while Em and I are away?"

"Sam, relax you know I won't do anything stupid." Leah said rolling her eyes.

"Bella loves us three." Quil said with the cutest smile that I had ever seen.

"Oh I know that," Sam said sarcastically. "Paul? Jared?"

"I'll be with Kim most the time anyway so yeah I'll behave." Jared said.

Paul was the last to reply. "Yeah, whatever."

"Jared, why don't you introduce Bella to Kim? Maybe Kim can help Bella with becoming a pack mother." Emily said to Jared.

"That's a good idea, Em. I might consider that." Jared said with a thoughtful smile.

"Kim? Wait that girl that was with us at the bonfire when I met Seth?" I asked.

"Yep that's her." Jared said proudly.

I had seen Kim a couple of times before but had never met her face to face.

We finished lunch before Jake dragged by the hand down to the beach. I was glad he did because we hadn't had alone time in ages.

"Hey sorry about the guys earlier, they just aren't use to someone filling in Emily's shoes part time." Jake apologised.

"Don't worry about it. I can handle it. The guys love me just as much as they love Em so hopefully we shouldn't have a problem." I said cheerfully but deep down I felt like I was going to be sick. I had never looked after the pack before so hopefully Kim could help me. I had already learnt a far bit from Emily with how to handle their seemingly endless appetites: pile on the food and sit back and watch the chow feast begin.

Jake smiled and we continued to walk down the beach. As we walked back to Sam and Emily's we met up with April and Claire.

"Unca Jay!" Claire squealed when saw Jake. "Aunb Bella!"

"Hey Claire." I said as I tickled her bare feet.

"Looking forward to the wedding tomorrow?" Jake asked April.

"Oh yes I have. My husband's just gone to get dinner."

"Why can Claire say your name when she can't say mine?" Jake asked me.

"She's little. My name is easier to say then yours." I said simply.

"So Bella, a bridesmaid huh?" April said with a smile.

"Yeah me and Leah." I said with a nod of my head.

"Claire flower!" The little girl chirped happily.

"Oh yes you are. You are going to look so cute as the flower girl." Jacob said smiling down at Claire.

"April, Claire!" Called a male's voice the car park.

"Oh, gotta go. We'll see you at the wedding," April said giving Jake and I smile.

"Bye!" we said as April and Claire walked back up to the car park.

Jake and I walked back to Emily and Sam's were Charlie and Billy were waiting for us.

"Hey dad!" we said as we walked through the door.

"Hey kids. What took you so long?" our dads asked.

"We ran into April and Claire on the way back." I said.

"Who?" Charlie asked.

"My sister and my niece. They've come down for the wedding tomorrow." Emily explained from the stove.

Charlie nodded and didn't say anything else.

"We'd better go hey dad? We don't want to be tired for the wedding tomorrow do we?" I said.

"Oh yeah right. We'll see you all tomorrow." Charlie said giving Billy, Emily and Sam a quick wave.

"See ya, Charlie and remember Bella has to be here at 8." Emily called.

"I'll have her here don't worry." Charlie said over his shoulder.

I went over and gave Jake quick kiss.

"See you tomorrow," he said, his tone was flirty.

"Bye," I laughed as I followed Charlie out the door and towards the police cruiser.

The drive home felt awkward due to the lack of conversation but when we got home we sat in the living room with dinner plates on our laps with the leftover lasagne I had made the previous night.

"I'm so glad you're not getting married just yet." Charlie said as he flicked through the television stations until he found a movie for us to watch.

"Yeah I'm glad I broke up with Edward when I had the chance otherwise I would have married and turned into a vampire when I really loved Jacob all along." I said licking my fork.

"I'm just glad you decided to wait to get married and this whole imprint thing is because of that?" Charlie was confused but the whole imprinting thing.

"No. Normally, wolves imprint on someone on first glance but with Jacob it took me to realise my true feelings for him in order for him to imprint on me." I explaining hoping Charlie understood.

"Oh. Ok then." Was all Charlie said that disappointed me a little bit.

"I think I'll hit the hay." Charlie said getting to his feet.

"Yeah me too. I am one of the bridesmaids after all." I teased.

"Hmm. Night honey." Charlie kissed me on the forehead and headed into the kitchen to wash up his plate and then went to bed.

"Night dad." I said as he passed me.

I too washed up my plate before I went up to have a shower. I washed my hair; blow dried it and threw on an old pair of sweats that I hadn't worn in ages. I skipped down the hall to my room before trying on my iPod. I laid on the end of my bed for a while until I started to get drowsy. I grabbed my iPod dock remote from my bedside table and switched it off. I then climbed into bed and fell asleep dreaming of the day Jacob and I would say I do. I still didn't know if I wanted to say I do in my teens or in my adult years so which way was right for me?

_Please review and please be __HONEST __when you review._


	12. Long Awaited

**A/N: **_Hey readers! I started to write this chapter a while ago and haven't gotten up to it until now. I know it's a bit short but the next chapter will be a lot longer. This chapter was started way before I decided to make Emily pregnant so... anyway, enjoy and remember to continue to review. It would really make my day. _

Emily

Chapter 12: Long awaited

I paced in my room feverously knowing what event were about to take place. It was finally my wedding day! However, I felt really nervous. I mean really nervous. I loved Sam with all my heart what imprinted woman wouldn't love their imprinter? I was brought out of my thoughts when Bella called my name.

"Em?"

I turned to see her head poking through a crack in the doorway. I had decided to make her and Leah my bridesmaids. I owed Leah that much. I didn't _steal _Sam from her. He i_mprinted _on me and the rest was history. It wasn't like that in Leah's mind.

"You ok?" Bella asked coming to place a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I desperately wanted to answer but the words got stuck in my throat.

"You nervous?" Bella asked.

I nodded before Bella stepped around me to hug me which I gladly returned. I wanted to cry but I held myself together, knowing that it would ruin my make-up.

"Leah and I will be standing there with you." She said.

"It's not like "It's not like _you're _marrying Jake." I joked.

"True. That'll be us in something like 6 years." She said smiling with reassurance.

I was truly grateful that Bella was another 'wolf mother' to the wolves. They loved her just as much as they loved me. I would always be their 'mother' but Bella would always be there if I wasn't available.

"Emily?" Alice called.

_Oh no! Alice!_

Alice was my 'wedding planner'. After Bella broke up with Edward, Alice didn't get to plan their wedding so when she and the other Cullens received their wedding invite, she rang Bella and begged her to get Sam and I to agree for her to plan our wedding. We had no choice but to agree otherwise she wouldn't leave us alone.

She entered the room and slowly walked over to us. She knew that I was pregnant because I had Bella tell her but she wasn't happy.

"You'll do fine. The mu—I mean Sam loves you and that's all that matters.

"Emily?" I turned from my friends to see my father and Claire in the doorway.

"Daddy," I said wiping tears from my eyes to avoid my makeup smudging.

"You look beautiful, honey." He said coming over to hug me gently.

"Dad, I would like you meet Alice Cullen and Bella Swan." I said introducing Bella and Alice.

"Ah so this the famous Bella my Emily talks so much about." Dad said smiling at Bella.

I giggled.

"Don't forget the vampire wedding planner." Alice sang in her tinkerbell of a voice.

My family knew about the mythical world of vampires and werewolves and wouldn't ever tell a soul to anyone about the world in which I lived and loved so much.

"Don't stress otherwise it will harm the baby," dad said with a gentle smile. "Let's go," he said.

"What about Leah?" I asked.

"She's in the hall waiting for us." Dad said reassuringly.

I nodded before I let my dad lead me out into the hallway and lead me down to the kitchen where Leah waited with my bouquet of flowers. I gave her a small smile as she handed them to me. We then headed to the limo that waited outside. The trip to the church was quiet as the atmosphere started to heat up. Bella and Leah went in after April helped walk Claire down the aisle.

"Ready to become Emily Uley?" Dad asked.

I nodded nervously. I took a deep breath and I could the music playing inside.

Dad walked me down the aisle and let me go to the arms of my soon-to-be husband.

The 'I does', the vows and the rings were exchanged and as soon as the minister said "You may now kiss the bride" I let myself go. With my hands on Sam's face I leaned up to kiss him like there was no tomorrow. Behind us I would hear the cheers and clapping of our friends and family. The wolves were howling their cheers at the tops of their lungs.

Sam and I broke apart and I felt Bella hug me. I hugged her back. I grabbed Sam by the hand and pulled him back up the aisle and past out cheering friends and family. I looked to the left and saw the Cullens all smiling at us. I then looked to the right to see the most of my family cheering. I saw my mother wipe tears from her eyes as she bounced Claire's older sister on her knee. I then looked straight ahead and saw my father smiling proud at us. He had given his little girl away to the man of her dreams and that was for me my forever.

_Please review!_


	13. Whatever For?

**A/N: **_I'm back with a much longer chapter then last update. The chapters after this one will return to Bella's POV. I hope you like it! Enjoy!_

Chapter 13: Whatever for?

By the time we arrived at our wedding reception, the party was already in full swing. I saw Jared dancing with his imprintee Kim and saw Bella with Jacob. I was happy that they had each other just as much as I had Sam and Kim had Jared and the same went with Claire and Quil.

"Emily!" I looked over to see Bella pulling Jake by the hand toward us.

"Bella!" I called over and the pair hurried over to us.

"Congratulations!" Bella said excitedly as she hugged me.

"Thank you," I said in the same tone. Bella then lifted her head up and together we glanced over at Jake and Sam engaged in a guy hug.

"Aw!" Was all we were able to say before our mouths broke into smiles.

The boys looked up to see our smiles.

"What men can't hug too?" They protested.

Bella and I burst into laughter.

"It would look very odd," Bella said through her laughter.

They scowled at her teasing but they too broke into laughter.

"What's going on?" Seth asked as he and Sue approached.

Bella pointed at Sam and Jacob and Seth immediately caught on.

"Aww!" he said sweetly.

Jacob stepped forward before Bella pulled him back.

"Don't you dare punch Seth. He did nothing wrong." She said with raised eyebrows.

Jacob stepped forward before Bella pulled him back.

"Don't you dare punch Seth. He did nothing wrong." She said with raised eyebrows.

I looked at Jacob's face which changed from several expressions before it settled on one of total defeat. He lowered his fist to his side.

"That's better," I approved.

We laughed together like we normally would if we were at home. We were brought out of our laughter by a tinkerbell voice that obviously belonged to Alice.

"I see you love birds are enjoying yourselves," she said proudly.

"Thanks Alice for doing all this for us," I said. I would be forever thankful to her for all her work to make this day unforgettable. She was the nicest vampire, besides Esme, that I had ever met. I think back on the Tribal legends now and think that vampires aren't as bad as the wolves have said.

"No problem, Emily. Ever since Bella and Edward broke off their engagement I have wanted to plan someone's wedding and when Bella told me about yours I begged her to ask you if I could plan it and I was amazed when she told me you had said yes." Alice beamed at Sam and me, before turning to beam at Bella.

"So what's next for you? Whose party you planning next?" Sam asked. Out of all the Cullens, he liked Alice, Esme and Emmett. He had mutual feelings toward Carlisle but he was beginning to like Carlisle more because he was my doctor but Rosalie he couldn't stand. He often referred to her as the 'blonde bitch'. In my opinion Rosalie was thankful to Bella for no longer wanting to become a vampire.

"Well, I was hoping I could plan your baby shower for you," Alice cringed as if knowing that Sam and I would say no.

"Sure. We don't mind," I spoke before Sam was able to say no.

Sam straightened up and nodded.

"Thanks! I look forward to it." Alice gave me and Bella gentle hugs before skipping off to join Seth and Sue.

"Gotta love Alice don't you?" Bella said with a smile aimed at me.

"Yeah you do. I agree," I said in complete agreement.

"God I'm starved. Anyone for chow?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah alright then." Sam said pulling me gently by the hand toward the buffet table.

I didn't argue and I had to admit I was hungry. I had missed breakfast and it wouldn't have done much good for the baby.

The food looked amazing. (Alice had good taste in catering). I grabbed a ladleful of Mashed Potato, a couple of chicken legs and a piece of pork schnitzel before looking up proudly at my new husband who smiled back.

Alice knew that we didn't want our reception to be smothered with fancy decorations or catering. Just a simple all-you-can-eat buffet would do us fine. I gave Bella a list of what we wanted for our reception and she sent it off to Alice when she visited the Cullens. However, a week later, Bella received an email from a rather angry Alice. It read,

_Bella,_

_How can you allow Emily to have a very basic wedding reception? It is meant to be one of the biggest days in her and Sam's lives! Can you try to get her to change her choice? Please?_

_Lots of love,_

_Alice xoxo_

Bella had printed out the email and showed it to me. Since she had her laptop with her when she came to visit, I had her reply to Alice's message with the following message:

_Alice,_

_It's Sam and Emily's wedding and reception __**NOT **__yours and Jasper's. She can plan the reception and the wedding whatever way she wants. If it was your wedding reception and wedding then sure have it all fancy so just deal with it,_

_Bella_

I found out later that Bella added,

_PS: Emily made me write this._

How much I love Bella and what she did was uncalled for but I could easily forgive her, The issue was never brought up again.

Alice knew better then to reply. She fulfilled my wish of the perfect wedding reception.

Are you going to eat all that?" Jacob asked glancing down at the food on my overflowing plate.

"Oh you'd be surprised at what she can eat," replied Bella. I gave her a thankful smile. "She is eating for two now after all." Sam and I laughed as Jacob and Bella grabbed their food and followed us to the main table.

"So, no really big announcement?" Jacob asked picking up his fork and scooping up a forkful of potato.

"No, Alice was forbidden from doing it." I said. Jacob almost choked on his potato.

Bella hammered him on the back.

"You let the 'nice' leech plan your wedding and reception?" he half-shrieked. Bella clamped a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

I raised my eyebrows and pointed at Bella with my knife.

Jake's head snapped around to face Bella. His face had turned as red as a tomato.

"I didn't have much of a choice. Since I broke off my engagement with Edward, Alice made me promise that I would ask Emily and Sam if she could plan their wedding." Bella's face was pleading. Jacob could have exploded into his wolf form at any moment but he managed to maintain his temper.

"Don't judge Alice, Jacob. She's a lot nicer then what you give her credit for." Sam said.

Jacob gave a great sigh and went back to his food.

Silence fell upon us as we ate. Music of Alice's choosing played softly in the background while the guests chatted amongst themselves at the surrounding tables.

Finally, Emmett's booming voice came across the PA system.

"It's time for Emily and Sam to have their dance."

Bella and I looked at each other horrified. Bella had checked my list before she sent it to Alice for the 'don'ts' and the first dance was definitely on there. Alice must have tweaked the list.

"Alice!" Bella yelled. Within a second Alice was standing beside her. Everyone turned in our direction.

"What? The first dance is a wedding tradition!" she protested.

"Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance!" chorused the crowd.

Sam and I issued groans before we stepped out onto the dance floor. Suddenly a slow waltz song came over the PA system that I recognised as a song from Bella's iPod.

"Thanks Bella! Thanks Emmett!" I called over Sam's shoulder.

Emmett and Bella gave me smiles and a set of thumbs up. I laughed as Sam spun me around the dance floor.

Couple after couple made their way onto the dance floor. My parents spun past us several times. Sam pointed out Bella, standing bare foot on Jacob's also bare feet as he struggled to pull himself and her around the dance floor. I had seen Jacob dance with Claire at tribal dances and can tell you he has two left feet. He and Bella were a perfect match due her clumsiness and terrible dancing skills.

The moment seemed perfect until a blood curdling scream rang out. Everyone stopped dancing and turned to see two red eyed vampires crouched over the body of a man I only knew as John.

Sue, Kim, Bella and I jumped back just as the wolves phased so we were scarred. I was already scarred from Sam's anger a few years ago. I still have the scars on my face to prove it. They broke into runs faster than a speeding car. The Cullens all except Carlisle raced after them like a plane on a runaway.

Nobody moved from their frozen positions until my father grabbed my arm breaking me out of my frozen trance.

"We gotta get everyone out of here!" he exclaimed pulling at my arm.

I grabbed Bella's hand and the three of us along with Kim and Sue ran outside to see the wolves with the help of the Cullens destroying the bodies of the red eyed leeches from inside. An ambulance stopped out the front of the community hall and two men pushed the back of the Ambulance open and pulled out the gurney and scurried inside like a pack of rats feeding on crumbs. They clearly didn't notice the pile of burning body parts close by.

The wolves phased back with their clothes intact which was surprising.

"We might have to leave sooner then we wanted, Em." Sam said coming over to me.

"Whatever for?" I asked.

Before Sam could speak up, the guys from Ambulance hurried out of the hall with John on the gurney.

"You need to be protected. So does the baby." There was no way I could argue with that. I simply nodded and we hurried to the car that waited nearby.

"Have fun and don't worry the wolves will be fine with me." Bella said with a smile.

I nodded and closed the door knowing that the wolves were in good hands with Bella.

_Please review!_


	14. Another Charm

**A/N: **_Hey readers! _Jacob Lupo has been asking me when the next will be up so here it is. Like I said in the last chapter note, the rest of the story is now back to Bella's POV. So hope you like it and once again a big thanks to Jacob Lupo for nagging me. I really am grateful. The mystery is solved!

Bella

Chapter 14: Another Charm

It had been a week since two vampires trashed Emily and Sam's wedding reception. Since then, I had been trying to piece together just why a set of vampires would trash a random wedding. I gathered Edward and Carlisle and Jacob and Seth in my father's living room to see what they knew about this that would help solve his baffling mystery.

"You all know why you're here," I said as I stood in the middle of the living room. If there's something Edward and Jacob had taught me it was how to address a crowd without having the urge to pass out from embarrassment.

"Can we get on with it?" Jacob grunted from my favourite armchair. "Doctor Fang and your ex are making me uncomfortable." He always got tense when he sensed that someone wasn't telling the truth.

I ignored him and turned in Carlisle and Edward's direction. "What did you both find out?" I asked.

"With Alice's help, we discovered that Victoria's Nomad Coven didn't just consist of her, James and Laurent," Edward said. "The coven consisted of three other members known as Amelia, Sadie and Adam. The two that trashed Emily and Sam's wedding reception were Adam and Sadie. The only surviving member is Amelia. She was nowhere near the reception." I turned to face Jacob and Seth before turning back to Edward and Carlisle.

"Why did they come here and why did they trash Emily and Sam's reception?" Seth asked coming to my side.

"Revenge," said Carlisle simply.

"That's right. I killed their leader. The rest of my family killed James and the wolves killed Laurent. Amelia must have taken over Victoria's role as leader and given the other two the task of killing the wolves and us Cullens along with Bella for the deaths of their fellow leaders," Edward said in dazed tone.

"So the Volturi aren't involved?" I asked.

Carlisle shook his head.

I turned back to Jacob just in time to see his face turn red. "What does have to do with anything Cullen?" he snapped as he jumped to his feet. "Just because you still-"

"Stop it!" I snapped while Seth stepped back to grab Jacob before he phased.

"Calm down Jake," Seth said.

I could hear Jacob's rigid breathing as he tried to keep his temper under control. He took deep breaths before I was able to continue.

"Great work guys. Now Seth, what did you and the wolves find?" I asked turning to Seth and Jacob who were now sitting together on the floor mainly because they couldn't fit on the one chair without pushing each other off.

"We find that the leeches had come as far as Arizona." Jacob said.

I nodded I was just glad that Phil and Renée weren't anywhere near there now.

"Thanks guys. I will need to report back to Emily and Sam when they return home. Now if you excuse me I have soon cooking to do," I smiled, went over to hug both Edward and Carlisle as they got up.

Seth, Jacob and I waved as we watched them leave before we headed into the kitchen. Jacob and Seth sat at the table silently watching me pull out the ingredients and the pots and pans that I needed.

There was a knock at the door.

Seth hurried out of the kitchen and answered the door. "Hey Bella!" called Leah from the front door.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" I called.

"Hey Bells," said Quil as he followed Seth into the kitchen.

"Hey Quil," I greeted.

"Hey honey," said Charlie.

I turned around to see my dad following Paul and Jared into the kitchen.

"Hi dad; I thought you were at work," I said as I went over to hug him.

"I was but I decided to come home early," Charlie said sitting down beside Leah. "Smells good. What's cooking?" he asked.

"It's a surprise," I said with a giggle.

I cooked while I listened to Charlie's conversations with the wolves. Seth came over to help me.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Seth asked politely.

Could you drain the potatoes for me please?" I asked.

"Sure," Seth grabbed the strainer and sat it over the sink before grabbing the pot of potatoes and pouring them in as I lined the already greased baking tray with cheese. Grandma Marie's infamous double cheese bake would be a hit with the wolves.

I looked over at Seth who was now mashing the potatoes. "Is this ok?" he asked.

Perfect!" I said.

"Is that what I think it is?" Charlie asked from the table as I poured the frypan of meat into the baking tray.

"Maybe," I said slyly.

"What's she cooking?" Jake asked Charlie.

"You'll see," Charlie said.

After half an hour in the oven I served up the cheese bake.

"Smells good," Leah praised.

"Thanks Leah," I said as I placed the Seth's mashed potato onto the plates.

As Seth and I placed the bake in front of the wolves and Charlie we could have sworn that Paul and Jared were frothing at the mouth with hunger.

"Dudes, you ok?" Embry asked.

"Never better," drooled Jared.

As we sat down, Jared, Paul Embry and Quil piled into their cheese bake.

"This is so good," said Embry dreamily.

"Pigs," Leah muttered from beside Charlie.

"If Marie was alive today she would be so proud of you," Charlie said with a smile aimed at me. I smiled back before taking a bite.

"Who's Marie?" Seth asked.

"My mother's mother who died a few years ago," I said remembering the times I would visit her as a little girl and her cook.

"Oh sorry," Seth apologised.

"It's OK, I talk about her with Renée sometimes." I said with a small smile that made Seth feel a little better.

The rest of lunch went by silently well as silently as the wolves could get. The cheese bake was a massive hit with the wolves. All of them including Charlie and I went back for seconds. It was a good thing I made a second one.

"Oh the game's on! Who wants to watch?" Charlie said excitedly.

"We wanna!" said Paul as he and Jared trotted after Charlie.

Leah, Seth, Quil, Embry, and Jake all stayed with me to help me clean up. So why did I get the feeling that they didn't just want to help me clean up?

"Hey we have something for you," Seth said as I went to turn on the tap.

"Oh?"

I turned to see Seth holding up a little figure suspended by a little link circle. It looked like a pack of wolves.

"We wanted to give you this for helping Emily with us while she and Sam are away," Leah said with a smile.

I held up my wrist that held the charm bracelet that Jacob had given me for graduating high school. It still held the wolf charm but the heart charm Edward given me I took off so I didn't have to remember the love triangle I had once been in. Jacob attached the charm and like his pack siblings give me a smile. I loved his smiles and I knew I always would. Then in turn, I hugged them before Seth yelled, "Group hug!"

"_Oh No!" _I thought when Charlie, Jared and Paul hurried in and joined the hug.

"I can't breathe!" I spluttered.

The wolves and Charlie released me and I took in massive gulps of air.

"They made one for Emily too. It's their wedding gift to her," Charlie put in.

I scoffed disgustedly. "I knew about this?"

Charlie nodded with a playful smirk on his face.

"We know Sam and Emily have already welcomed you to the pack but we wanted to say it for ourselves," said Paul stepping. He had really grown on me.

"Welcome to the family. Officially."

_Please Review!_


	15. Girl to Girl Talk

**A/N: **_ Hey readers! Once again I'm sorry that this chapter is short but I'm keeping all of the expense until the next chapter. I would love feedback and tell me what you think should happen next. I would love to hear your ideas. Enjoy the chapter!_

Chapter 15: Girl to Girl talk

Six weeks passed and the Wolves and I started missing Sam and Emily terribly. Even though they loved my food they loved Emily's more. Every second day they would ask me, 'When's Emily and Sam coming home?' I would answer with the same comment every time; 'I don't know'. They were starting to freak me out. Even young Seth was starting to bug me.

"Don't worry. They'll be home soon," Jacob said massaging my shoulders. We were sitting on my bed one Sunday afternoon. I had just cooked my father and the wolves their own weights and probably more in food for lunch. I groaned as he kissed my jaw.

"Stop! Charlie will more than likely walk in," I gasped.

"What you don't like my affections?" Jacob whispered seductively in my ear.

"We need to be careful," I said coming nose to nose with him.

"Maybe," Jacob said with a smile before he leaned in to kiss me.

Our kiss was interrupted by my ringtone. Groaning, I broke the kiss and reached over to grab my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bella! It's Sam," My eyes grew wide. I put the phone on loud speaker so that Jacob could hear too.

"Hey Sam!" Jacob cried before I could put my hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Hey Jacob, man it's good to hear your voice," We could practically hear pride in his voice.

"How's Emily?" I asked.

"I'm fine," Emily said.

"When are you coming home?" Jacob asked.

There was silence on the other end.

"Look out your window," Emily replied.

Jacob and I looked at each other for a second before going over to the window. There, standing down on the grass down near the tree, Sam and a pregnant Emily stood with Emily's phone in between them. Jacob and I laughed as we bolted out of my room, down the stairs and we hurried out the front door awkwardly before stumbling clumsily outside where Sam and Emily caught us both around the shoulders and stood up upright.

"Welcome home," I said as I hugged Sam.

"Thanks. It's good to be home," he said.

I went to hug Emily making sure to be extra careful.

"You're getting big," I said with a smile.

"It has been almost eight weeks since you saw me, Bella," Emily said placing a hand on her stomach.

"True," Sam said in agreement.

"How were the guys?" Emily asked.

Jake and I looked at each other before turning back to face Emily and Sam.

"They've been fine. They've been asking for you." Jacob said before I could say anything.

"Aw. That's sweet of them," Emily said.

"What was that?" asked someone from behind me.

I turned to see Jared and Seth smiling at us.

"Jared, Seth, what are you both doing here?" I asked.

Jared jerked his head towards Sam.

I smiled. "You summoned them?"

Sam cracked a smile. "Yeah I did." I had never seen him this playful before. I think the thought of becoming a father of going to his head. I had always pictured him as this rough-tough alpha that would show next to no emotions but clearly I wrong yet again.

"We missed you," Seth said going over to hug Emily.

"We missed you too, Seth. I hope Leah didn't put you too much," Emily said stroking her cousin's cheek.

"I didn't put him down too much. Bella wouldn't allow me to do so," Leah emerged from the bushes with Paul and Quil. Her eyes turned to me for a second before turning to Emily and Sam.

Jacob wrapped his arms around my shoulders as we watched the wolves welcome Emily and Sam back.

After I had cooked the Wolves there lunch, Emily summoned me outside.

"Um, Bella can I speak to you for a moment, outside?" Emily asked looking up from her place at the table.

I looked up from my place on the kitchen counter. "Sure,"

I slid down from the counter and followed Emily outside; I closed the front door behind me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I wanted to thank you," Emily said with a smile.

"For what?" I asked puzzled.

"For looking after them, I know they can be difficult to handle. Especially, Paul and Leah but I knew you of all people could get through to them and make them friendlier." Emily smiled. "That is why I want you to be my baby's godmother,"

I was taken aback by this but I had to accept. "Yes. Of course I will," I said. I couldn't resist but to cry out in glee. I wasn't religious and neither was Charlie and Renée but how I could I not resist the offer.

Emily came over to hug me to stop me from bouncing around with glee.

"What's all this about?" Charlie asked coming outside to check on us.

"Dad, Emily's just asked me be the baby's godmother," I said with a smile.

"Oh that's great," Charlie said with the hint of a smile coming across his face.

He nodded and headed back inside to finish his lunch with the wolves.

"That went well," I said. Emily laughed.

"Yeah it did," she agreed.

"Does Sam know?" I asked.

"Yes he does. We've talked about it and we've agreed that no one else is better for the job then you," Emily grinned. I was still in shock from Emily's proposal to be her child's godmother but it was an honour all the same.

_Please Review!_


	16. An Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: **_Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the late update. School is totally getting on my nerves. So I hope you enjoy the chapter. Enjoy!_

Chapter 16: An unexpected visitor

The wolves were over the moon when I told them that Emily had named me as her child's godmother. Sam had been in on the whole thing. They had discussed it on their honeymoon. They didn't go into much detail but I knew that had it been in mind for a while. I turned to look at my boyfriend and my father who both wore proud expressions on their faces.

Oh no! I sense another 'we're so proud of you' speech coming on, I thought.

I was so glad that when I was with Edward that he couldn't read my mind.

"Well, I think we had better be getting home," Sam said finally getting to his feet at half past four.

"Thanks for allowing me to be your child's godmother," I said walking him, Emily and the wolves to the door.

"No problem, Bells. You deserve it," Sam said proudly.

I said goodbye to the wolves while Jacob stayed behind. As we watched the wolves and Sam and Emily drive down the road, I had a feeling that Jacob and Charlie were preparing their speeches for when we got inside.

I turned and walked back into the house and headed straight for the living room with Charlie and Jake at my heels. I sat down on the floor and Jake sat next to me. Charlie remained silent as he went to turn on the television and he too sat down in his regular spot. Half an hour passed and they hadn't delivered their impromptu speeches. Finally I snapped.

"What you aren't going to give the 'we are so proud of you' speech?" Charlie and Jake turned to look at me.

"Why would we, Bells?" Jacob asked obviously knowing that my question wasn't just aimed at Charlie.

"Oh I don't know. Because it's you two." I said sarcastically.

Charlie laughed. "You don't honestly think we'd do that to you, Bells? It's as if you don't know us,"

I laughed half- heartedly. "Sometimes I wish," I muttered.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing," I said.

I sat watching the baseball silently while Jacob and Charlie yelled at the television set to the players that couldn't hear them.

After half-time I went to grab leftovers from the fridge. I grabbed the leftover lasagne and stew that Charlie and I had had for dinner two nights ago.

"Thanks, Bell," Jake said as he came into the kitchen looking for me.

He went to pick the plate up, only I smacked his hand away.

"Ow!" he pouted.

"This is Charlie's dinner. That is yours," I said pointing at the plate on the counter with the most food. I picked up my own plate and walked back towards the living room. I heard Jacob raiding the cutlery drawer as I edged closer to Charlie.

"Thanks, Bella. Where's the knife and fork?" he asked.

I turned towards the doorway to see Jake balancing his plate of food in one hand while holding three sets of knives and forks in the other. He handed me a set before going over to Charlie before coming back over to sit beside me.

We cheered as player after player on our favourite team made a homerun. We booed when the enemy team had a homerun.

After we had finished dinner, we piled the plates in the middle of the room as we kept our eyes glued to the television. I wouldn't have been surprised if Emmett and Jasper were watching this too.

Suddenly, there was a knocking at the front door. I got up and answered the door. I was taken back when I saw Emmett standing there.

"Hi Bella," Emmett said with a cheesy smile.

"Ah, hi Emmett, what're you doing here?" I asked.

"Carlisle kicked me out of the house because I was cheering on the 'enemy' team." He explained.

I knew he was referring to the team that Jake, Charlie and I were cheering on.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure, if you don't mind sharing the floor with a werewolf," I said teasingly.

"I'll survive." Emmett said as I stepped aside to allow him to enter the house. I closed the door and followed him into the house.

"Hey guys!" I heard Emmett say as I walked back towards the living room.

"Hi Emmett!" I heard Jacob say. Emmett was the only Cullen besides Carlisle and Esme that Jacob liked.

I rounded the corner and returned to the living room before returning to my place beside Jake.

The rest of the evening was full of eerie silence and when the refere called out that the winning team was the Mets we went wild! I could have sworn that half the street was going wild with despair that the Yankees lost.

Jacob pulled me to my feet and kissed me before sweeping me off my feet and spinning me around.

_Please review!_


	17. First Real Dance

**A/N: **_Hey guys here's the next chapter. I'm so sorry for the really late update. School is really giving me help but since it's the holidays in a few days I can focus a more on writing. Enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think!_

Chapter 17: First Real Dance

The victory of the Mets was still in the air the next morning. Jacob had gone home at 2am. He was use to being up late but I wasn't. I crashed on the couch. The only thing I remember was Charlie telling Jacob to put me to bed. The rest was a blur. I awoke the next morning to my father shaking my shoulder to wake me up.

"Bells, wake up, you'll be late for work," Charlie said.

I awoke with a start. "What happened last night," I asked.

"Let's see, you crashed on the couch not long after the Mets won and I told Jake to put you to bed which is what he did and then he went home." Charlie informed me.

"So that's what happened. So why can't I remember anything?" I asked.

"You had good sleep now come on, up. Breakfast is on the table," Charlie turned and headed out my bedroom door. I flopped back, laying there for a few more minutes before pulling myself up and dragging myself out of bed.

Once I had gotten dressed, I hurried downstairs to see Jake and Charlie talking at the table.

"Morning Bells," Jake said turning around when he heard me approach.

"Hey Jake, what're you doing here?" I asked as he came over to peck me on the cheek.

"Charlie invited me over for breakfast," Jake said. He had always been sweet to me and he always would. "That's okay, right?" He frowned.

"Of course. Just unexpected that's all," I said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Charlie and the table.

"I'm full of surprises today," He smirked taking my hand and intertwining his strong fingers with my delicate ones. We walked into the kitchen only to be greeted by Charlie.

"Morning, Bells," he smiled.

"Morning dad," I said. "Nice move in inviting Jake for breakfast,"

"I thought you could spend the day together in Port Angeles today," he said pushing forward an envelope of money. He was throwing away money when we couldn't afford it.

"No, seriously dad and remember I have to work today. I've missed far too much work as it is and Mrs. Newton is even considering give me the sack if I don't catch up on my shifts," I said with arched eyebrows.

"Oh yeah. You know my memory's going," Charlie said pulling the envelope back and stuffing it into his shirt pocket. "I'll pay the bills later with it," He rose from his chair and deposited the rest of his coffee down the sink. "I had better get to work. Say hi to Billy for me," he called as he headed for the front door.

"Have fun, Charlie," Jacob called back.

"I will and thanks," Charlie chuckled.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. They had always gotten along.

"Bye, Bella," Charlie called back.

"Bye dad," I called back.

Jake and I watched as Charlie left in the cruiser.

"Let's get you to work hey?" Jake smiled.

"And to get you to school," I said flirtatiously leaning up to kiss him.

"That too," he said against my lips. I couldn't help but smile.

"Let's go," I said as I pulled out of his grip. I grabbed his hand and he closed the front door behind him.

"Forgetting something?" he asked making me turn around. He pulled out of his pocket my truck keys. I smirked and he gave them to me. He wasn't in the mood not to give them to me. He wasn't in a playful mood this morning. That's when I realised. The Rabbit wasn't here.

"How'd you get here?" I asked.

"How do you think?" Jake asked walking past me.

I knew. He had run all the way here as a wolf.

"You know. I know you do," Jake called back.

"Oh yeah, I most certainly know," I mumbled as I walked towards the truck.

"I heard that!"Jake called from the truck cabin. I walked around to the driver's side and climbed in. I chuckled. I looked over to see the unhappy expression on Jacob's face.

As we drove down the street and towards Jake's school in La Push, I tried to start a casual conversation.

"What'd you when you got home last night?" I asked.

Jake scoffed. "I slept like a baby," I smiled.

"Thought so," I said teasingly.

Jake smiled before leaning over to kiss me on the cheek.

"Ok we're here now get going before you're late," I said leaning over to open the door for him.

"Ok, alright I'm going. Have fun with Mike," Jake teased before leaning over to kiss me.

"I'll stop him from hitting on me, don't worry about that," I said as Jake broke the kiss.

"I'm sure you will," Jake climbed out of the cabin and closed the door behind. I started the engine and started to move away from the curb. Jacob waved and I waved back. We waved until Jacob had walked in the school gates.

888

I drove back towards Forks dreading my day at work with the always helpful Mike. I had to put up with him when I was at school but now was even worse. He was forever in my face wanting to know if I needed help. It was really annoying. Didn't he have a social life? Pulling up in the empty car park, I pulled myself out of the cabin and closed the door as I climbed down. I pocketed my keys and slumped my way into the store.

"Hello Bella," Mrs. Newton said from behind the counter.

Before I could reply, Mike poked his head out of the storeroom with a pleased smile planted on his plump face. I cringed before replying, "Hi Mrs Newton. Hi Mike," I said trying not to make my tone sound hostile.

"Hi Bella," Mike said in a happy-go-lucky way before disappearing into the back room again.

"What's up with him?"I asked his mother in a low voice.

He went the way with Jessica. He's now over his feelings for you," Mrs. Newton said in a low voice.

"I did not have sex with Jessica!" Mike yelled from the store room. Obviously he had heard our conversation.

"Then what was the happy expression for when you came home?" Mrs. Newton asked.

"I made _out _with Jessica. I will repeat that I DID NOT have sex with Jessica Standley," Mike said each word clearly so that his mother didn't get confused. With that he stormed back into the store room.

Without another word, Mrs. Newton handed me my vest and I got working. I sorted through the travel magazines a few times until I got them into alphabetically order. I made Mr and Mrs Newton coffee when they asked and I even made Mike and myself hot chocolate. The working day went much faster than I would have liked. It wasn't until 3.30 that very afternoon that I received a massive surprise.

I did the books for Mr. Newton and I had my back turned to the counter when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I whipped around, almost hitting the person in the face with my hair.

"Watch it," laughed the person.

"Seth? Seth! What are you doing here?" I smiled as I leaned across the table to hug him.

Seth pointed over my shoulder. Confused, I turned around to see my Jacob behind me. "Took you awhile to work it out," he smiled.

I laughed before hugging him. "Did we surprise you?" he asked.

"Ah, yeah!" I continued to laugh. After my laughter had died down, I asked Mrs. Newton if I could go. "Mrs. Newton? Can I go?" I asked.

"Of course. Thanks again Bella," Mrs. Newton waved as I followed Jake and Seth out of the store door.

Once we were outside, I looked around and saw that the only car in the car park was my truck and the Newton's van.

"How'd you both get here?" I asked.

"We p-h-a-s-e-d," Seth said with a smile.

"And your clothes said on you?"

"Ah, no, we bought extra clothes with us," Jake told me.

"That would explain the messy hair," I said smugly.

"Our hair's always messy. What you talkin' 'bout?" Seth grinned. That was why he was my second unofficial favourite pack son.

We headed towards the truck and piled in. Once the seat belts were done up I wanted to know where we were going. "So. Where to?"

"Emily and Sam's," Jacob instructed. Not much of a surprise. "We have a surprise for you."

_Oh no! _My mind screamed. What had the wolves planned for me now?

As we drove towards La Push, I wondered what they had planned. I knew better then to ask questions when it came to the wolves' plans.

We stopped in front of Emily and Sam's. I only wished that there was a much longer route. Jacob and Seth climbed out and Seth came around to help me down.

"Thanks," I said, my voice quivering in fear. Seth laughed at my nervousness.

"Don't worry. It's not as bad as you might think," Seth said as Jacob took hold of my hand and started to lead me down towards the house. Seth grabbed my other hand like I was a toddler struggling to stay standing up.

Without knocking, Jacob opened the front door and pulled me and Seth inside. There stood Emily and Leah.

"Hello Bella," Leah smiled. She had taken a new liking to me. Before she never liked me because I was dating Edward and that he was going to turn me into a vampire but now she thought of me as an equal.

"Ah hi Leah," I said confused. "Why am I here?"

"We are going to teach you to dance a bit better," Emily said stepping forward.

"We?"

"We," Jacob said also stepping forward offering me his hand. I stared at it for a second before absent-mindedly taking it. He pulled me so that I was facing him then he put a hand on my waist. I instantly put my free hand on his shoulder. On Emily's command, Jake stepped and I did the same. I couldn't believe it. I was actually dancing instead of falling on my face like I usually did.

"I don't believe it," I heard Seth say to Emily. "You got her to dance."

Emily laughed. "It's not that hard, Seth. She just needed a little push."

Jacob twirl me around the vacant floor and I could just make out the blur of Emily's crossed arms. I laughed at the realisation that I was actually dancing. Jacob slowed down so that I wouldn't get dizzy.

"I never knew you could dance," I said smiling.

"I can't. I'm acting on Emily's instructions." Jacob smiled.

"Touché," I said as he took me around once more. Seth stepped out and took my hand from Jake. We didn't stop moving. Jacob stepped back into Seth's place next to Emily.

"You did well," Emily told to him.

"I just believe that you made me do that," I heard him say before catching him crossing his arms.

"It is to build up her confidence," Leah said simply. "Just because you guys have confidence,"

"That's disrespectful," I called making Emily, Leah, Seth and Jacob laugh.

"We heard that," Jacob called unable to keep the smile from his face.

Emily had done it again. She had given me more confidence that I never would have gotten otherwise. Jacob smiled at me as Seth swung across the floor almost gracefully. Jake had come to the realisation that his girlfriend could dance and whatever made him happy made me happy. I was always open to new things and ballroom dancing was definitely one of them. I now understood that not everything I did would make me land on my face and this was sure fire way to help me not fall over all that often. This was certainly new hope for me.

_Please Review!_


	18. Visiting the Meadow with Jake

**A/N: **_Hey readers! I'm so sorry for the really short chapter. I just couldn't think of anything else to write. Enjoy anyway._

Chapter 18: Visiting the Meadow with Jake

After spending the afternoon with Emily, Leah and Seth, Jake took me home but he did I made a rather odd request.

"Jake?" I had asked once we were in the truck.

"Yeah?" Jake glanced over at me quickly before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Could you pull over for a moment?" I asked.

"Ok. Why?" Jacob asked as he obeyed my order.

"You'll see," I said unfastening my seatbelt and opening the door of the truck.

Jacob followed behind me confused. He knew better than to ask what I was planning. I walked through the forest knowing exactly where I was going. Jake stumbled, trying not to fall. I thought it impossible from a werewolf to be clumsy.

"Where're we going?" he asked me.

"Close your eyes," I instructed reaching back to grab his hand before I pulled him forward and covered his eyes with my other hand. Jake groaned but I smiled just glad that he couldn't see my smile. We walked a fair distance until we reached our destination.

I uncovered Jacob's eyes and he looked around in awe. He had seen the meadow before but as wolf. Not as a human. He had never seen anything so beautiful before.

"This is incredible!" he gasped as he continued to look around.

"I know, right?" I said going to his side as he stood in the middle of the clearing that had captured my imagination. "This is the place I use to come with Edward. I thought I might as well share it with you since I'm no longer with Edward,"

Jacob was still speechless. I took his hand knowing he wouldn't pull back or run away.

"This is incredible," he whispered pulling me close. "We should come here more often." He smiled down at me. His smile was dazing like it had been when we were kids. He had been my best friend then and still was until now. He was now the love of my life and he was going to be in all due time, my husband, father of my future children and the grandfather of my future grandkids.

He sat down in the long grass pulling me with him. I landed next to him so he pulled me into his lap. His arms instinctually wrapped around me as I snuggled for new memories to awaken.

_Please Review!_


	19. Surrounded

A/N: _Hey readers! Sorry for the really late update. Life has been unforgiving to me lately so I hope you enjoy this really short chapter._

Chapter 19: Surrounded

I awoke with a start. Jake looked up to see that we were no longer alone. There was a ruffling of the bushes that surrounded the meadow. We looked around uneasily. I jumped to my feet and Jacob sprung to his. We were surrounded; but by what? The only vampires in Forks were the Cullens and the Volturi weren't coming back so what could be surrounding us? Where they going to do to us? Kill us? Take us captive and demand a ransom from Billy and Charlie?

It took us by surprise when Embry emerged from the bushes completely unannounced.

"Em? What are you doing here?" I asked breathing a sigh of relief.

"You mean 'we'," Embry said turning to the side to bushes where Sam, Jared and Quil emerged.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Jake asked from behind me.

"We thought we'd come and find you. We haven't seen this place as humans yet so we figured we'd scout it out," Sam said stepping forward.

"We scared us half to death," I said.

Jared laughed. "We wouldn't do that to our second favourite mother," he smiled.

I tilted my head. "Thanks Jared," I smiled back.

"Don't mention it," Jared said before turned to face Quil who had stepped forward.

"We also have another surprise for you," Quil said with a wide grin plastered on his face.

_Oh no! _I thought.

"It's a good thing, Bells. Don't worry," Quil laughed upon seeing my expression of distress.

The wolves walked out of the meadow and I led Jake by the hand after them. We walked back to whether the truck was parked only to see that my truck was in fact rust free. My jaw dropped to beyond relief.

"You replaced the panels on my truck?" I said as Jake and I carefully approached the truck. We could feel the smiles of the wolves on our backs.

"Yeah, when we pulled up into the parking lot to see just how rusted your truck was, we kinda redecorated," Quil explained uneasily.

I went over and patted him on the head like I would have when he was in wolf form.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"For fixing my truck; I was going to have Jake fix it when it got too bad but seeing as you guys so kindly fixed it for me, I won't have to ask Jake to fix I now. Thanks." I pecked on him on the cheek before returning to Jake's side.

Jake glanced up at Quil, his eyes burning in warning. "Hands off my girl," he warned.

"Don't worry, dude. I have no interest in _your _girl. I have my own in Claire," Quil grinned.

"Yeah true but still, hands off my girl," Jake pulled me and put his arm around me as if protecting me from harm.

The other wolves chuckled under their breaths knowing I wouldn't be too happy if they laughed out loud. So I decided to change the subject to make the moment a bit more bearable.

"How's Emily?" I asked Sam.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Sam said, his arms crossed across his chest, his wedding ring shone in the sunlight.

I turned to see Emily sitting in the cabin of the truck.

"Hi Bella," she smiled.

"Hey Emily, what you doing here? I thought that you'd be at home taking it easy," I said as Embry opened to reveal heavily pregnant Emily.

"Well, I couldn't really pass up this opportunity," Emily replied as Embry helped her out of the cabin.

I turned to Sam.

"She made me bring her," he said with raised eyebrows.

I then turned to the others.

"It's true," Jared clarified.

"Yep, he's right," Emily said coming over to stand in front of me.

"So, how's the little wolf been?" I asked.

"Fine, not much movement," Emily sighed.

"It's only early days Em," I said placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and I pulled my hand away, allowing it to fall to my side.

"Yeah, besides, you have a while until the baby's born anyway, so just have fun while you still can," Jake said.

"Yeah, true. I can still bake, that's the main," Emily smiled.

"I can help you with that," I volunteered.

"You are such a sweetheart, Bella. I would be delighted if you helped me," Emily grinned.

"I have to admit her food is good," Jared said. "Gotta love the potato bake," Jared licked his lips. When he cast his eyes on Emily he had to add, "Not that yours isn't good. I love both," he admitted.

"Good to see that you are so honest," Sam told him. Jared gave him a weak smile before turning his head back to face me.

I was about to say something would make me look intelligent when my phone rang. It was Charlie.

"Dad, hi," I answered.

"Bella, you and the wolves need to get back to Forks immediately," he said, his words coming out in a rush.

"Whoa, dad, slow down. Say that again slowly," I told him.

Charlie breathed inhaled and exhaled before repeating what he had just said. "Get yourself and wolves back to Forks immediately,"

"Why?" I asked.

"What's going on?" Jake asked.

"Shh!" I told him.

"I'll explain when you get here," he said before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

"I dunno but Charlie wants us back in Forks right now," I said.

The wolves climbed into Sam's car while Jake helped Emily back into the truck.

"Wait," I said making Jake turn to face me. "How are you going to get back to Forks?"

"How do you think?" Jake said placing a hand on my cheek. He leaned in to kiss me before running to phase into a wolf. I climbed into the cabin, closed the door and started the engine before heading towards Forks.

_Please Review!_


	20. Protection Reinforced

**A/N: **_Hey guys! Here the next chapter so I hope you like it. Enjoy!_

Chapter 20: Protection Reinforced

Jake and I hurried back to Forks. We headed straight to the Police Station where Charlie worked. We weren't the first at the station. The Cullens and other wolves beat us by only a couple of minutes. Climbing out of the truck, I hurried over to Edward and Alice who were standing just outside the door.

"Bella!" Alice called as I jogged up the stairs with Jacob not far behind me.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked grudgingly.

"There has been a fresh batch of murders in and around the borders of Forks. Charlie called us here to help."

"We don't need your help," Jacob growled. "You only want to help because you want Bella back," he snapped.

"Jacob!" Sam warned.

"No they don't Jake," I said placing a firm hand on his cheek. "You imprinted on me and they can't take me away from you. Just please try to get along with them." I begged.

"Fine," Jacob said through his teeth.

"Hey guys," Charlie said as he exited the station. "Thanks for coming down here so quickly."

"No problem Charlie. We're glad to help," Edward said before Jake could speak up. "What can we do about the murders?" Edward asked.

"Well, I would like to know if these people are human or vampires," Charlie stated as slowly as he could.

Everybody turned to look at Carlisle who obviously knew something that the rest of us didn't.

"Well, we did have some of the victims in the hospital morgue and there were bite marks in many of their necks so I would suspect that they were killed by Vampires. However, there is no other evidence suggesting that there were Vampires at the scenes of the crimes. Which is a normal ampire trait in many that drink human blood," Carlisle said.

Charlie nodded. "What did you conclude from the bodies?"

"Well, we found that the victims were at least dead for about 48 hours before being found," I shuddered at the thought of seeing these poor people being drained of their blood and left to die. I continued to listen to Carlisle with eagerness. "We also found that 65% of the victims were female. So my conclusion would be that this vampire or vampires are targeting women," I could feel the blood drain from my face. This criminal was targeting women and if Emily and I weren't careful we would be next but I knew that the Cullens and the wolves weren't going to let that happen.

"There's something else isn't there?" Emily asked.

"Yes there is," Carlisle sighed.

"What?" Jacob asked, his arms crossed across his chest.

"About 35% of the female victims were 3 or more months pregnant," My stomach dropped. It wasn't just non-pregnant women that they were wanted. It was pregnant women like Emily.

"We have to protect Em and Bella," Sam said stepping forward. He would do anything to protect his wife and unborn child and none of us could blame him. The child Emily was carrying was the next generation of the Quileute tribe and possibly the next in the series of werewolves.

"We will Sam. We live to protect people not leave them on the firing line," Jasper said speaking up.

Sam relaxed a little bit but not enough. I want to stand at Emily's side. Jacob followed suit. He wasn't going to let me out of his sight in the presence of his 'enemies'. He had some respect for them since they had helped with stopping the Volturi and Victoria's Newborn army but he knew somehow that Edward might want me back and that was something he wasn't willing to risk on my behalf.

"We'll help find whatever these leeches want and destroy them. They won't any other innocent lives." I felt Jacob's arm tighten around my waist. He pulled me closer to him. I looked over at Edward and if he was still human, his face would have gone scarlet red in fury but he managed to keep his temper under control for the sake of Esme and the rest of his family.

Esme gave me a look of thanks. I might not have wanted to become a member of the Cullen family anymore, but I still felt that Esme was like a second mother to me. I knew that when Jacob and I married and started a family I wanted to name our first daughter (if we had one) after the four most people in my life. My mother, Renée and Esme, my second mother. The child's middle name would be a combination of my father Charlie and my favourite doctor in Forks, Carlisle. Hence, Renesmee Carlie Black. I didn't want to give the idea to Jacob just yet. I wanted to wait until I was ready to fall pregnant. But that wouldn't be for a few years yet. Jacob had to finish school and I had to graduate Collage. I would have Alice plan the wedding and everything. How could I not? I still thought of her as the sister I never had.

"Bella? You alright?" My father asked, breaking me from my trance of the future.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm... I'm fine," I stuttered. Jacob's arm tightened around me even more that I started to suffocate.

"Jake," I hissed through barred teeth.

"Huh?" Jacob said turning to face me for a fraction of a second before turning back to face Charlie's conversation with the Cullens and the other wolves.

"Can your grip get any tighter?" I hissed.

"Oh sorry. Sometimes I can't control my own strength," he said smugly.

I managed to loosen my elbow before elbowing him in the ribs to no avail. I knew I was going to bruise.

"Please don't hurt yourself on my account," Jake said unable to wipe the smug grin from his face.

"Guys, shut up," Emily muttered. "Listen to Charlie."

I looked up to meet my father's eyes. They weren't angry. They were worried. He knew that I was living a risky life everyday and I knew he felt sorry for me.

"Will we get protection from these vampires?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

"Yes of course you will. Both you and Emily will. I would advise that Emily and Sam stay with someone in Forks." Charlie said.

"You can stay with us," I said. "We can make room, can't we dad?" I asked.

"I don't see why not. I will sleep on the couch. Sam, Emily you can have my room," Charlie volunteered. I was surprised he was being so generous.

"Thank you Charlie," Emily said kindly.

Charlie and Sam exchanged nods before Charlie headed inside while I took Emily to the truck and drove her back to her place so that we could collect a few things before she and Sam took up temporary residence at my house.

_Please Review!_


	21. Crime Solved

**A/N: **_Hey readers! Sorry for the late update. I've been so caught up with my other stories. Anyway, enjoy._

Chapter 21: Crime Solved

Life seemed crapped at home while Charlie and the wolves hunted down the vampires that were coming after Emily and me. Edward and the other Cullens were always on watch while the Wolves rested. Emily and I felt so cramped inside my father's house. While Sam and Charlie were at the station, Alice and Esme sat in with us and we watched my entire collection of DVDs twice in a row. After the third viewing of Sleepless in Seattle, I wanted to scream my lungs out! How many times can one girl cry over a guy? I mean come on! Sure I cried over Edward leaving but I got over it with Jake's help, I couldn't be happier with my life now.

"Bella? Are listening to me at all?" came Alice's voice as we sat on the couch watching Titanic for the third time in a row.

"Huh? What?" I said coming out of my trance.

"I said; how long do you think it will take Charlie and the Mutts to catch these Vampires?" she repeated. I clenched my teeth at the sound of 'mutts' I hated it when she called them that.

"Alice," Esme warned. She knew me too well.

"Thanks Esme," I gave her a small thankful smile which she gladly returned.

Turning back to the TV, I caught a quick glint of Alice pocking her tongue out at me. Esme elbowed her in the shoulder. I was so glad that Vampires didn't feel pain. I smiled as I returned my eyes fully to the scene in front of me. Rose, the main heroine of the film, was about to commit suicide. It reminded me so much of me jumping off the cliff in La Push when I had been hallucinating about Edward. _Oh good, Leo saved her! What a hunk! _I thought.

"You know what I don't get?" Alice asked making Esme and I turn towards her. "The fact that she's from the highest class in society in England and he's from the lowest class known in America at that time," Alice paused allowing me to get a word in.

"So?" I asked.

"So, wouldn't the higher class try to keep them apart?"

Esme and I looked at each other. We had seen this film so many times, that Alice should have known this film off by heart.

"Many of them did at that time but remember that the Titanic sinking is real when the events surrounding the characters aren't real," Esme mused.

"But there are some people who were for the relationship and didn't judge them, like Molly Brown for instance," I added quickly knowing that Alice would cut me off.

Esme nodded in agreement. "Molly wasn't born into the higher class, from what I remember she married into the class or something like that," she added.

Alice remained mute. She knew that she couldn't argue with Esme on that. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I said jumping up from my place on the couch.

"Hurry back," Alice called.

I placed my hand on the doorknob not even bothering to look through the peep hole. Standing there was a wet and soaking Jacob and Seth. I stepped aside so that they could enter.

"Are _they _here?" Jacob hissed.

"We heard that mutt!" Alice snarled.

I turned my head to see Esme standing at Alice's side with a hand on her shoulder. "Easy Alice," Esme warned.

"We have some news," Seth said, his eyes wide with happiness.

"What news?" I asked allowing my eyebrows to raise slightly. There was a creak from the stairs; we all knew that Emily had come down from awakening from her midday nap. Her baby was making her tired as of late.

"We caught the leeches hunting you and you may be surprise you caught them," Seth told us. If he were in wolf form his tail would be wagging for sure.

"Who caught them?" Emily asked from the stairs, her hand on her bulged belly.

"That dumb blonde, what was her name?" Jacob said, his teeth still barred.

"Rosalie?" Emily, Esme and I said in unison.

"Yep," Seth smiled. "Charlie wants to see you Bells right away,"

"What about me?" Emily asked.

"You too but he told us to tell you that he'll talk to you when he gets home this evening,"

"No, I'll be fine, Esme could you-?" Esme helped Emily down the stairs while I grabbed my keys from the kitchen. Jake had gone to sit in the Rabbit, clearly he couldn't put up with Esme and Alice's 'smell'. Seth wasn't complaining, he was good friends with all the Cullens including Rosalie and Jasper. Jacob was still worried that Edward might want me back. That was why he still held a grudge against all the Cullens.

Esme helped Emily into the truck and I started the engine before following Jake down the street. Seth rode with Emily and I but in the tray of the truck. He really shouldn't have done that but since very few cops came into this part of Forks, he was okay. Esme and Alice followed us in the yellow Porsche that Edward that gotten her for Christmas. Half her luck.

Reaching the Police Station, Sam met us as we climbed out of the cabin of the truck.

"I thought Charlie instructed that Emily stay at your place," Sam turned to speak to me.

"You know I'm not one to follow rules," Emily said as she shut her door behind her.

"Since when?" Jared asked coming to stand next Sam.

"Since Jacob imprinted on Bella," she smiled before turning her head to face me.

"I haven't noticed a change," Sam said in apparent shock.

Emily smirked before returning her eyes back to her husband. Her eyes faltered when the Station door opened and Charlie emerged with a rather pleased expression plastered on his face.

"Hey Bella, Emily," he greeted.

"Hi dad," I smiled.

"Hey Charlie," said Emily.

"I think you know the situation," Charlie crossed his arms across his chest.

"That about the Vampires?" Seth asked.

"Rosalie and Emmett destroyed them," Paul said. I had never seen him happy to work with a Vampire before. It was a bit odd. "They were awesome!" he said with a smile.

"Paul, is it just me or have you completely lost your mind?" Jacob said rolling his eyes.

"No, I actually like seeing leeches rip each other apart," Paul said lazily smiling.

Esme was shaking her head. She had the same feelings about the insults as I did but they couldn't simply be ignored. Vampires and Werewolves had always been enemies, well ever since the treaty was signed.

"Well I suppose the worst is over, party at Billy's?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah!" cried the wolves.

Emily, Esme, Alice and I shook our heads. The worst was over.

_Please Review!_


	22. Cliff Dive

**A/N: **_Hey readers! Enjoy the next chapter._

Chapter 22: Cliff Dive

The wolves and I celebrated our victory but there was one thing didn't feel right. I wanted to know just who the vampires were that tried to kill Emily and I. The person that I went to was none other than Alice. The day went kinda like this:

I rang Alice to see if she was free, to my luck, she was. She was over in about ten minutes. Vampire speed, pure genius! Anyway, she asked for me to take her to the site of the La Push cliffs, the same place I tried to commit 'suicide'.

"This is the place?" she asked. I nodded my hands in my pockets. It was a windy day and no one was around. I was so glad that the wolves had bent to my wishes and gone to school like I had asked.

"I have to ask you something," I said slowly.

"Anything Bella," Alice smiled.

"I want to know who the vampires were that tried to kill Emily and I," I blurted out in a rush. Alice turned her head away from me. "Alice, I need to know," I said gently.

"Their names were Bridget and Michael, two other members of the Nomad Coven that Victoria, Laurent and James were a part of," Alice said her pixie hair, blowing around her face.

"I didn't know there were other members of their coven," I said relieved.

"Neither did we until Esme did some research on them," Alice told me equally as relieved to get the information out.

"Do the wolves know who they were?" I asked.

"Sam and Jacob do, other than that no one else does," Alice kept her eyes on the fountains of water that came jetting up from the ocean spray below the cliff.

"Well, looks like I know where you jumped," said Alice after a long pause.

"And I know who the vampires were," I added. Alice laughed as we headed back to the Porsche that she had insisted on bringing here. I knew that she was trying to piss off the other members of the Tribe. I was just glad that the Treaty was now broken.

As we got into the car, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, it's me," said the husky voice of Seth.

"Hey Seth, what's up?"

"The guys and I were wondering if you wanted to come cliff diving with us," I froze in my seat.

"Bella?"

"Seth, were exactly are you?" I asked slowly.

"At Em and Sam's, why?" he asked.

"I thought you were at school," I was getting frustrated.

"Bella; today is our half day," Seth told me in his usual cheerful tone.

"Alright; I'm up at the cliffs now with Alice, do you want me to stay here?" I asked.

"Yeah stay there. We'll bring extra towels,"

"Okay, see you soon bye," Seth disconnected the call before I was able to. I disconnected my end and put my phone on the dashboard.

"Seth?" Alice asked.

"Yep," I said. Alice's eyes were still on me. "he and the wolves want me to go cliff diving with them," I told her.

Alice's face faltered. "Do you think this is a good idea?" she asked. "You could get sucked out to sea in the swirl,"

I turned to her; a smile on my face. "I'm the imprintee of a werewolf beta, I'll take my chances,"

"Alright," Alice had given up on an argument.

"Tell Edward not to worry. He has to remember that we aren't together anymore," I said resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to tell Charlie?" Alice asked.

"No, I don't want to worry him," I told her.

"Ok," Alice's voice trailed off as she handed me my phone.

"If there's any trouble, I'll be the first one to know, right?"

"Of course," I smiled before giving her a quick hug before climbing out of the car again. As I was getting out, a familiar horn sounded.

"Hey, Bells, hey Alice!" called Seth.

"Hey Seth!" Alice and I called. Alice started the engine and started to drive down the road, back towards Forks.

Jacob pulled up with Seth in the passenger seat while Quil and Embry were in the back.

"Hey babe," Jake said with a charming smile as he approached me.

"Hey," I said as I walked towards him closing the gap. I leaned up to kiss him.

"Aww!" Seth said as he climbed out of the car.

"Seth!" Quil and Embry yelled. Seth turned to see the others shaking their heads in complete dismay.

"Hey Seth," I said again as I broke free of Jake's embrace and went over to my little buddy.

"Hey," he said hugging me. I heard the other car doors open and close knowing that Quil and Embry were climbing out of the car.

"Seth, away from my girl," Jake said shoving him away from me.

"I know that, she's my friend," Seth smiled throwing an arm around my shoulders. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Just back off alright, man?" Jake smiled as he pulled off his t-shirt. _Oh those abs of his! _I had to keep my mouth shut to prevent embarrassment.

"Ok, ok," Seth said back off, his hands raised in surrender. He too laughed.

"Let's have some fun!" Embry yelled as he ran towards the edge of the cliff. Jake, Seth and I ran after him and stopped at the edge of the cliff just in time to see Embry plunge into the water.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" I yelled as I jumped over the edge. It was a massive adrenaline rush. I just hoped that Alice didn't blub to Charlie about what I was doing. It would only lead him to worry about me and I didn't need that. I hit the water and submerged before forcing myself to the surface. I found that the water wasn't at all cold.

"Hey!" Embry came swimming towards me.

"Hey!" we looked up at the 'Yahoo!' that came from above us.

"Yeah!" Embry and I yelled as Quil, Seth and Jacob plunged into the water.

"That was fun, let's do that again!" Seth laughed as he swam over towards Embry and I.

Jake and Quil hurried over to us too, Jake's face was now filled with worry.

"What?" I asked.

"I have a feeling that Charlie's looking for you or at least thinking about it," I gritted my teeth.

"Alice," I hissed through my teeth.

"Come on, let's get back to the shore and get our stuff," Embry said as he started to swim towards the shore.

When we had gotten up to the top of the cliff; I grabbed a towel that Seth had dropped at the ramp way that led back to the cliff.

"So, we'll meet you at Emily's?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, see you guys there," I said as I headed towards the truck before climbing into the cabin and closing the door behind me. As I drove, I couldn't shake the feeling that what Alice had told me earlier was the end of the story. There was more to it and she was determined to keep it from me. Well, I wouldn't have it. I was going to find out what it was she was hiding from me, one way or another. By the time my thoughts left me, I was back in Emily's humble little kitchen munching on a muffin and having Seth blow dry my hair for me.

"All done," he said switching off the hair dryer and setting it on the table in front of me.

"So let me get this straight: Alive told you the identities of the vampires that tried to kill us? But you think that there's more to the story?" Emily asked as she paced the kitchen.

"Yeah, pretty much," I grumbled.

"So how are you going to get the information from her?" she asked.

"Well, Alice does like to shop, so I'll have to take her on a shopping spree," I said with a sigh.

"Do you think she'll catch on?" Seth asked turning his attention on me.

"Probably; anything's possible knowing Alice," I said turning to face him.

"We should be grateful that she can't see us," Seth said trying to cheer me up.

"She can't you but she can see me... kind of," I said. To be perfectly honest, I had no idea what the heck I was saying.

"Huh?"

"She can see me but because I'm not a vampire, her visions turn out a bit blurred," I told Seth and Emily. Jake sat on top of the kitchen counter while Quil and Embry sat opposite Seth and I.

"So she can't see us?" Jacob asked just to clarify what I was saying.

"That's right. You're basically black holes in her visions," I added.

"Neat!" Seth exclaimed.

"Ah, no, It's not 'neat', Seth. If I'm with you guys, Alice can't see me at all," I informed them.

"Could see me?" Emily asked.

"Not if you're with the wolves," I told her. She nodded.

"Great, show the fortune telling leech can't see us that's just GREAT!" Jacob threw his hands up in the air in pure frustration. I knew how he felt.

"So are you going to ring Alice so you can get her to start talkin'?" Seth asked.

"In a few days, maybe, Seth. I have to work for the next couple of day and I'll be starting college in about a month so I won't get a chance to see or speak to her so this weekend seems fit," I said, trying to think ahead.

"Good idea, tell us how that goes," Embry said lazily.

"Oh I will," I told him reassuringly.

There was a silence that lasted a few seconds before I got up from my chair. "I had better get going. It's movie night with Charlie and I don't want to be late. I'll could around after work tomorrow, if that's okay," I looked at Emily when I said this.

"Of course, tell Charlie we said hi," Emily called as I headed for the door.

"We will. Tell Sam and the others I said hi," I called back.

"We will," was Emily's reply before I opened the door and left the house on a happy note.

_Please Review!_


	23. Movie Night with Charlie

**A/N: **_Hey readers! I apologise for the really short chapter. I just couldn't think of anything else to add to it. Enjoy anyway._

Chapter 23: Movie Night with Charlie

"Bella come on, the movie's starting!" Seth yelled from downstairs. We had decided to have a movie night with Charlie to get away from our problems. Since Sam had Jared, Paul and Jake were on patrol duty, it was just me, Charlie, Seth, Embry, Quil, Emily and Kim for movie night. Just as well too. Charlie's living room wasn't big enough for everyone. It was miracle that everyone could fit into Charlie's tiny kitchen.

"What's the movie?" I asked.

"Burn after Reading," Kim answered. She was lying on her stomach with her legs in the air, her elbows supporting her hands that were resting on her cheeks.

"Never seen it," Charlie said wondering into the living room with a bowl of popcorn.

"Neither have I," Seth said shuffling through the DVDs that were sitting on the coffee table. They were random ones none of us had seen. I hurried back down stairs and plopped myself down next to Emily who was resting a hand on her stomach.

"Much movement, Em?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Shh!" hissed Seth. We immediately fell silent.

After about 15 minutes, we switched the DVD off seeing as it was stupid.

"What else do we have?" I asked.

"Well, we have The Terminator, The Fool Monty, Tropic Thunder and my personal favourite," Seth held up a DVD that looked all too familiar. "Titanic," We all groaned. We had all seen Titanic. I had seen it a million times. I never knew Seth was such a softy.

"Terminator!" we all called.

Emily got up awkwardly and grabbed the DVD from Seth and inserted it into the machine. We all were shocked by the so-called 'low-level' sex scene involving Sarah Connor and her protector Kyle Reese. We knew this was the scene where they concieved their son, John.

"That was awkward," Seth said after the scene had ended.

"Yeah," Charlie said.

We weren't at all surprised when Reese is killed by the Terminator. After the movie, we chose another one while just so happened to be one none of us had seen. It was called Blue Crush. Apparently, it was about surfing. It was a nice to see the wolves interested in other things besides the forest and wolf phasing.

The night wore one better then what I thought. We talked, we laughed, we did everything friends did. Even Charlie got in on some of the action. After all, his future son-in-law was a werewolf after all.

"This had been so much fun," Emily laughed at 10.30 that night. It felt like the night was still young. "I think Sam will be wanting me home," she sat up awkwardly with Seth and Quil supporting her arms. "Thanks guys," The boys nodded.

"I'll drive you home," Kim volunteered. Emily nodded as Seth and Quil helped her stand up.

"Thanks for tonight Bells," the boys said coming over to hug me.

"No problem guys, you're welcome here anytime," Charlie answered for me.

"Thanks Charlie, we really appreciate you being able to put up with us for lengthy amounts of time," Embry smirked before Seth knocked him on the head with his clenched fist.

"Ow! Seth!" Embry went to hit Seth back but I grabbed his wrist to stop him from harming my little buddy.

"Embry," I warned. He pulled his wrist free and gave me a look that basically read: 'Please forgive me'. I couldn't resist. "I won't punish you but be nice," I turned to see Seth grinning at me as if to thank him for saving his hide.

After the wolves and the girls had gone home, I turned to see Charlie staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Is it just me or have you really gone soft?" Charlie asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"No way," I exclaimed. "Boys will be boys, dad. You wouldn't know that since mum only provided you with a daughter," I said smugly crossing my arms.

"I do know these boys Bells. They love you like a third mother," Charlie chuckled.

"_Third_ mother?" I asked a faint smile spreading across my face.

"Yeah, their own mothers. Emily is the second you're the third," Charlie clarified.

"Some of these boys don't know their mothers. Jake lost his when he was a baby. I thought Billy would have told you,"

"He did tell me," Charlie said. "I was at Sarah's funeral. I was the one called to the crash site. I had to break the news of her death to Billy. She loved you like another one of her kids. Rachel and Rebecca loved you like another sister," I was greatly confused by this.

"Rachel and Rebecca?" I asked.

"Yeah, Billy's twin daughters. Jake's sisters," Charlie explained to me.

"I didn't know he had sisters," I said.

"You haven't been in Forks for almost 11 years, Bells. You wouldn't remember them but I'm sure they remember you." I nodded.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed. See you in the morning," I pecked Charlie on the cheek as I walked past him and made my way to the stairs.

"Night Bells. See you in the morning," With that I left Charlie and went silently to bed.

_Please Review!_


	24. Renée comes to Visit

**A/N: **_Hey readers! Sorry for the really long delay. I've had writer's block on this story and my other stories needed to be updated... well most of them. I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short. It's all I could think of. Enjoy anyway._

Chapter 24: Renée comes to Visit

Renée sat on the plane that was headed for Forks. She had decided to pay a surprise visit to me and Charlie. She was going to get a big surprise when she found that I was now dating Jake. Back at the Black house, I sat watching baseball with Jake, Billy and Charlie. The other wolves were on petrol and Jacob had stayed behind to spend some time with his dad and I. The past few weeks have just been chaos. With new wild vampires on the loose in and around the Olympic Peninsula, the Cullen's and the Wolves have been forced to team up much to the despite of majority of the group. You would think that after the Volturi incident that they would have a greater understanding of each other but it looks like some things just never change.

As the final innings started I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Pulling it out, I saw that Charlie was calling. _What could he be calling about? _ I wondered.

"What is it?" Billy asked.

"It's Charlie. I had better get this," I jumped to my feet and Jacob followed me outside. "Hello?"

"Bells, it's me. Can you come home for a while. It's important. Be sure to bring Jake with you. See you soon," Charlie hung up in my ear before I was able to get out a reply.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Dunno. He wants both of us back at the house like now," I told him shutting the phone and slipping it back into my pocket.

"Dad, we have to go back to Charlie's. We'll be back soon," Jake said pocking his head back through the front door.

"Okay. Tell Charlie I said hi," Billy called.

Jacob grabbed my arm and we hurried back to the truck and I started the engine. The trip back to Fork was quiet which felt rather strange but we managed. When we pulled up in front of Charlie's house there was another car there that neither one of us recognised. We approached the house with caution. We knew that the house wasn't murder scene.

"Dad?" I called as I pushed opened the front door.

"In here Bells," Charlie called from the living room. I followed his voice with Jacob close behind.

"Dad what's...?" I trailed off when I saw my mother sitting next to him.

"Mom?" I said in surprise.

"Honey! Oh how I've missed you," She jumped up and pulled me in for a hug. I awkwardly hugged her back and patted her on the shoulder.

"I've missed you too mom," I said, I was happy to see her but she took me by surprise. Over my mother's shoulder I summoned Jacob over. "Mom, you remember Jacob Black don't you?" Renée released me and looked at Jacob for a moment blankly before realising who he was.

"Oh yeah. You're one of Billy's kids," Renée beamed.

"Yeah, mom, we're dating now," I caught a glimpse of Charlie's eyes darting from me and Jake to Renée.

"What happened with you and Edward? You were perfect together,"

"Things weren't working out and Jake was there to comfort me," I had to improvise because I knew only too well that Renée wouldn't be able to adapt to the mythical world in the way Charlie had if she knew. The mythical world could be dangerous and she and Phil had to be kept safe.

"That's a shame. Are you happy Bella?" she asked me.

Jake and I exchanged looks before he took hold of my hand and gently squeezed it. "Yes," I answered.

"Well as long as you're happy, you have my blessing. Oh and Phil's too," my mother smiled and thins time pulled her into a hug.

My mother visit had been a surprise but the greatest surprise was yet to come.

_Please Review!_


	25. The Mutt and the Blonde

**A/N: **_Hey readers! Sorry for the really late update. I forgot to mention that this chapter would be another POV change. This one is told by Seth. The rest of the story will be told by Bella. 16 more chapters until story's end. Oh. I got a number of reviews pointing out my mistakes. I'm not perfect and someone pointed out things I already knew about like Ben being Angela's boyfriend and Bella knowing about Jacob's sisters. I KNOW THIS! For those who cannot read, this is a movieverse story not one based off the books. Stop telling me when I already know. I know this story better than anyone. GOT IT? Ok, enjoy!_

Seth

Chapter 25: The Mutt and the Blonde

It was 7 in the morning and I rolled over in bed at the sound of my phone's alarm only it wasn't the alarm it was the message tone.

"I'm up!" I grumbled as I reached for my phone. Looking at the phone, I could see that the message was from Bella. The message said:

_Come to my place after breakfast. I have someone I would like you to meet._

Immediately interested, I pulled on a shirt and a pair of track pants before hurrying out of my room and down the hall. I ate breakfast as quickly as I could before I rushed out the door followed by Leah.

"See you both later," I heard our mother call.

"Bye mom!" Leah and I called as we sprinted down the steps of our house and phased on the fly.

_Did you get Bella's message? _I asked telepathically.

_Yeah. I wonder what she wants us at her place for, _Leah wondered.

We ran through La Push and towards Forks before finally reaching Bella and Charlie's house. We could make out three figures standing on the sidewalk. All of them were female from what I could make out. I knew one was Bella and I knew the blonde woman standing next to her: Rosalie. But I didn't know the older woman who looked so much Bella is was uncanny.

Leah and I phased and surprisingly in our clothes. The other wolves came walking up the sidewalk having phased out of sight. They too were wearing clothes. I always thought that being a wolf would mean that we were buff (except for Leah) and ran out of clothes quickly. Clearly, there _was _a way of preventing a clothing shortage.

"Hey Bella," Leah and I greeted of our second pack mother.

"Hey Seth, Leah," Bella nodded in our direction as did the other two women standing on either side of her.

"Bella," came the chorus of voices from our wolf brothers as Emily would put it.

"Hey guys," Bella announced as they stopped next to us.

"What's this about?" Jared asked.

"Guys, I would like you meet my mother, Renée Dwyer," Bella said indicating the other version of her.

"Hey guys," Renée said with a wave of her hand.

"Mom, meet Seth and Leah," she pointed to me and Leah causing us to wave back. "Jared, Paul, Embry, Sam and Emily, Quil and I think you already know Jacob," Bella indicated each one of the others. Jacob stepped to my side with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"You have certainly grown Jake," Renée smiled.

"Likewise Renée," Jake nodded in acknowledgement.

"So the mythical world of the supernatural _does _exist after all," Renée said out of the blue causing all of us except Bella and Rosalie to almost jump out of our skins.

"How did...?" Jacob started to ask before trailing off.

"I saw Leah and Seth phase on the way here and that's when I realised that the supernatural was in fact real. Plus, I also noticed that the Cullens haven't aged in two years," We were all completely gobsmacked. So much for thinking that Renée would take the mythical world thing well.

"So why is the blonde leech here?" Leah asked rather rudely.

"I'm here to tell you mutts that Carlisle would like to see you on the borderline," Rosalie hissed through her teeth. Unlike the rest my brothers, I actually like Rosalie and she was friendly towards me while the others she couldn't care less about.

"Is it alright if I come with you?" Renée asked.

"Of course Renée," Quil chirped before Bella could speak up. "It would be awesome to have you come and see what we do," Jacob hit Quil around the head. "Ow! Shit, what was that for?"

"Stating the obvious," Jake said taking Bella's hand and pulling her alongside him.

"You're together? What happened to Edward?" Renée asked.

"Didn't last. When Jake got hurt by a newborn vampire, I finally realised who I wanted to be with. Besides, I prefer the warmth to the cold," Bella told her mother.

"Fair enough," Renée said. "So, of all the wolves who's your favourite?"

"Mom, I don't play favourites," Bella groaned.

"It's me. She saves me from being bullied," I said sweetly. I know, it was a bit over the top.

"Why would anyone want to bully you Seth? You're the sweetest wolf of them all," Renée told me as she ruffled my hair.

Leah looked about ready to vomit. "That's so sweet of you Renée," I told her with a profound smile.

Upon reaching the borderline, we stopped a fair distance from the Cullens. We might have been their allies now but their smell was totally horrible.

"What's up, Carlisle?" Sam asked.

"We have company," Carlisle told us, his tone indicating worry.

"What company?" Paul asked turning to keep his temper under control.

"Newborn Egyptian vampires have just arrived on the Olympian border," Carlisle told us as if he were a drill sergeant.

"Newborns?" Renée asked puzzled.

"Newly created vampires," Bella explained to her. "Most are very uncontrollable when first created," Renée nodded while keeping her gaze on Carlisle as he continued to explain the situation.

"Well, we're officially screwed," Embry said all of a sudden.

"Embry," snapped Emily. "Shut _up_!" Embry did as he was told for a change which was probably a first.

"No, we're not," Jacob said making Carlisle stop his speech in its tracks.

"What are you thinking, Jacob?" Doctor Fang asked.

"We get Blondie here to contact your Egyptian coven buddies to put a stop to them," Jacob was a bit overconfident that this would work. I had known him my entire life and this was one of the moments were I would say 'pop goes the weasel.'

"As much as I hate to side with the mangy mutt, I fear that he's right. We have to call in the Egyptian coven for help. Their way of taking down newborns is completely different to ours," Rosalie said to her adoptive father. I wasn't at all offended by the 'mangy mutt' comment.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Renée asked causing everyone to turn around to face her.

"Bella, who's this?" Carlisle asked up tightly. Wait, is that even possible for a vampire?

"My mom," Bella told him.

"I thought you weren't going to tell her about us,"

"I wasn't but for the sake of the pack I thought it was the thing to do," Bella said bravely.

"And you're aright with this Mrs. Dwyer?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes and my name's Renée, Doctor Cullen," Renée knew Carlisle from when Bella was in hospital after the incident with James. Apparently, Carlisle had forgotten who Renée was.

"Carlisle," Carlisle nodded. Renée nodded in acknowledgement before allowing Carlisle to continue. "Rose, contact Amun and tell him to bring his coven. As for the wolves, see if you can get a scent of them. We wolves gave Carlisle a nod and most of us bolted off, phasing as we went. I stayed behind with Jacob to say farewell to Bella.

"I'll be back before you know it," Before Bella could even utter a response, Jacob kissed her quickly before hurrying off. I gave Bella and quick hug before bolting after him.

* * *

We bolted after the Egyptian nomads with extreme speed. The Cullens weren't far behind us. I could hear everything from Paul's threatening growl as he snapped at one bloodsucker's ankles to Embry's mind craving food. Boy, that dude can eat.

"Rose, did you call Amun?" I heard Edward ask Rosalie as I ran beside him.

"Yes, he and his coven are on their way now," Rosalie yelled over the speed at which we were running at.

_Seth, take over from Jacob, _I heard Sam order in my head. I sped up and was at Jacob's side within moments.

"Thanks man," Jake told me. He was in his human form and he looked absolutely buggered. From the legends, us wolves weren't meant to get tired as we can run for days and not get tired. It must have been an imprint thing since Jake was away from Bella.

"Jake, why don't you head home? We can take over here," I told him gently. I had phased back

"No, I want some credit for bring these bloodsuckers down," Jake breathed.

"Jake, Seth's right for a change," Jared told him. He too was resting after hurting his ankle.

"Hey!" I protested. Like always, Jared ignored me and tried to persuade Jake again.

"Jake, I know what it feels like to be separated from the one you love but I think Seth does have a point. The others can handle things here and the Egyptian Coven is due to be here in a few hours," It was only then did I realised had been running for six full hours without success... until now.

"We'll tell you when we catch 'em," I added. Jake nodded before phasing and heading back to Forks.

_Please Review! Sorry for the short chapter._


	26. Water Fight

**A/N: **_Hey readers! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

Bella

Chapter 26: Water Fight

Jake returned back to my house and told me about the Egyptian Nomad coven. I should have been terrified by I wasn't. I was glad that the wolves and Cullens were working together and I was surprised that the Egyptian coven were coming to help clean up the situation but what I wasn't so sure about was what would happen if the Nomads escaped. I didn't even want to think about it.

"This isn't fair," Jake complained.

"I know but your brothers were only looking out for you," I told him placing a hand on his shoulder. He could only sigh and nod. He knew that once I said something it went.

"So when is Charlie getting home?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I dunno, he didn't say but it'd have to be soon dinner's almost ready," As I finished my sentence the phone rang and Jacob immediately picked it up.

"Seth! What's going on with the Egyptian Nomad leeches?" I threw him a disgusted look. He knew I didn't like the term 'leech'.

"You got them? Great! Wait, the Egyptian coven wants to meet me and Bella?" There was silence for a moment before Jake spoke up again. "Alright, see you there, bye Seth," He hung the phone up before turning to me.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"The Egyptian Coven wants to meet us," he told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I dunno Seth didn't say but I think it's because we're allies with the Cullens," I nodded. Jake grabbed my keys and together we headed towards the truck and we made our way down to the Cullen house. That's when I saw them: almost perfectly tanned vampires: the Egyptian coven. They were equally as beautiful as the Cullens.

Jake took my hand and pulled me close. I know that he was only protecting me but I didn't need protecting. They weren't going to hurt me not on the lives of the Cullens. I might not be marrying Edward anyway but they were still like family to me.

"Bella, Jacob glad you could make it," said Alice.

"What's this about?" Jake asked her. He was slowly warming to her.

"The Egyptian coven would like to meet having heard so much about you two," Alice said leading us up the porch steps. "Before you ask, they've met the other mu—I mean wolves and you might be surprised at what you see,"

Jake and I exchanged looks of worry. Following Alice into the living room we could sense four other pairs of eyes on us. I could feel sweat falling down my neck. I knew that these vampires weren't going to hurt but I just couldn't shake the feeling.

"Hello, you must be Bella," said the youngest of the four Egyptian vampires. He looked about 15, with hair the colour of midnight and skin the colour of olive.

"Hi," I said I felt oddly comfortable around him.

"I'm Benjamin and this is my mate Tia," A girl about 17 appeared at his side. She had black hair and her skin was the same olive tone as Benjamin's.

"Nice to meet you both, this is Jacob Black my imprinter," I said tugging on Jake's hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Alice and the other Cullens speak very highly of both you," Benjamin said with a smile. He was very polite as was Tia.

"Do they?" Jacob said not surprised.

"Yes, they do. They say that you are very noble and protective of your Bella," Tia told him.

"I am very protective of Bella. As are my pack brothers and sister," I was surprised to see that Jake was actually getting along with them. He still had a hatred for Edward. He was paranoid that Edward would try to take me back but I knew Edward better than that. He respected anyone who loved me and that included the wolves and especially Jacob.

"BELLA!" cried a half dozen familiar voices. Jake and I turned to see Seth, Embry, Quil, Jared and Paul bounding towards us.

"Brace yourself," Jacob told me as he released my hand. The next thing I knew I was on the ground being squashed by the wolves.

"Guys!" I laughed as they tickled me. I looked up to see Jacob grinning down at me. "I officially hate you!" I laughed as someone tickled by bare feet. I was well aware of the Cullens and the Egyptian coven watching.

"Alright mutts," hissed Rose. "Enough," the wolves did as she told them which was a surprise.

"Boys are you _trying _to kill Bella?" joked the voice of Emily.

"No, Em," replied Seth as sweetly as ever.

"Yes you were," Sam chuckled.

"When did you guys get here?" I heard Jake ask.

"We just got here," Emily told him.

Paul and Jared pulled me up and helped me stand.

"We had better get going," I told our vampire friends. I turned my head to see a look of disappointment on Seth's face.

"We'll back for a visit soon or if you're lucky they might come to you," I told Seth exchanging a secret glance with Edward and Alice.

"Yeah," said Alice going along with my impromptu idea. "We might come visit or you could, either way doesn't matter,"

"Could we Sam?" Seth asked eagerly.

"It's up to you Seth. I'm not your mom," Sam replied.

"I'll take that as a yes," Seth said satisfied, his arms crossed.

We said goodbye to the vampires before returning to La Push. I found myself walking along First Beach with Jake and Leah in a bikini top and board shorts. It was the middle of spring now so I could get away with it. I watched as the wolves mucked about in the water. I hated the water. Always had, always would.

"Jake, Leah, Bella come and join us!" called Embry from the water.

"No thanks," I called. Jake pecked me on the cheek before running after Leah and diving into the water.

I sat for a while and watched them. It was good to see that they were all getting along so well. I was getting along better with Leah every time I saw her.

The next thing I felt was watering being sprayed all over me. Looking up, the wolves had buckets of water and were throwing them at me.

"AH!" I screamed as the chilly water hit my skin. I bolted up right and ran with all my might down the beach. The wolves laughed as they chased me. I screamed making the wolves laugh oven more. I made way to the water where I threw water at Jared and Jacob they splashed back and soon all the wolves were throwing water not only at me but at each other.

I got out of the water and collapsed on the sand. Seth and Jacob collapsed on either side of me. I fell next to my phone and the second it was ringing.

"Hello?" I answered as I sat up.

"Hey Bella, it's me," said Renée.

"Hi mom, what's up?" I asked.

"Well, as you know I'm heading home tomorrow and I was wondering if you and Jake wanted to come for a visit for a few days," I placed my hand over the receiver and turned to Jake.

"Hey Jake, mom's on the phone and wanted to know if we would like to visit her and Phil for a few days,"

"Yeah sure," he said.

"Great! Mom? He said yes,"

"Great, see you back at Charlie's," Renée said before hanging up the phone.

"We'll see you later," Jake said goodbye to the wolves and I did the same.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	27. Another Visit to Jacksonville

**A/N: **_Hey readers! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated recently. I just needed a break from this fandom. This chapter is a bit short with very little information but the next chapter will continue with much more information that is mentioned in this chapter. So I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me for the lack of updates and please be sure to review! Thank you to whoever was the 100__th__ reviewer. You have earned yourself a virtual chocolate chip cookie. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 27: Another visit to Jacksonville

Jake and I sat with Renée on the plane back to Jacksonville. She asked so many questions that we didn't mind answering _most _of them. She asked us why the whole thing with Edward didn't work out and various things. Jake talked more than I did. I didn't mind. I was more than happy to listen to the sound of the engines of the plane outside. I was glad that Renée and Jacob got along so well. I was willing to bet that Phil would like him too. Closing my eyes, I envisioned the future: Jake and I at our wedding reception with our family and friends. Our firstborn child. Our child's first transformation into a wolf. Our first overseas trip as a family. My first proper job. Oh, how I dreamed of all this coming true. My thoughts were broken when I felt the plane land. We followed the instructions given to us by the flight staff.

After we left the plane, we met Phil at the airport terminal where he was overjoyed to see us.

"Phil!" my mother called.

"Renée! How was your time in Forks?" Phil asked as he kissed my mother on the cheek.

"The normal hell, actually, I brought with me two stowaways," she stepped aside to reveal me and Jake.

"Bella? Is that you? Gosh, it's been ages since I've seen you," Phil gushed as I walked over to hug him.

"How are you Phil? Mom tells me that you got injured a few times," I said as he released me from his regular bone crushing hug.

"Nothing a little TLC won't fix," Phil smiled. "Who's this then? Clearly this isn't the Edward you often speak of,"

"Phil, this is Jacob my boyfriend," I said as I took Jake's oversized hand in mine. I told Phil that I would explain what happened with Edward later.

"So, your stepdad's a baseball star. Who would have guessed?" Jake smirked. I wanted to elbow him in the ribs but I knew that it would hurt me so I decided against it. Phil and Renée laughed. I was glad that they liked him.

"Well, I guess I'm just lucky," Renée said as we made our way out of the terminal and towards the car. We laughed knowing that this was going to be a good trip.

* * *

After a few hours of talking, Phil decided it was time to cook dinner. Jake volunteered to help him while Renée and I continued talking on the couch in the TV room.

"You chose good. I can see that he really does love you," Renée said in hushed tone.

"Yeah, he does," I agreed.

"So, tell me. What happened between you and Edward?" Renée wanted all the gossip and I knew before I told her what happened I had to let Phil in on the mythical world too. It was only fair.

"Before I tell you what happened, I think we outta let Phil know about the wolves," I whispered to my mother.

"Good idea," Renée agreed. "Phil, Jake could you come in here for a second?" she called.

"Sure, what's up?" Phil asked. I then turned my attention to Jake.

"Jake, we need you to show Phil your... thing," I told him. He looked at me blankly before he caught on.

"Oh right. Phil, ladies I suggest you move," At that, Renée and I jumped off the couch to stand with Phil. I quickly glanced over at the end-table at my end of the couch. There was a pile of fresh clothes sitting there in case Jake decided to phase.

I watched unfazed as Jacob shook violently. It was all part of the process of phasing into a wolf. I had seen the wolves phase a million times and it didn't bother me. Before any of us knew, a reddish coloured wolf stood before us. Renée wasn't stupid, she knew it was Jake. I could feel Jake's gaze on me so I turned my gaze on him and him and grinned. I went over and patted his head. I could hear him growl under his breath that I knew meant _'I love you'. _I mouthed the same think back to him before we turned our gazes back to Phil and Renée.

"What do you think?" I asked Phil directly. He just looked at me like I was crazy.

"So the mythical world of Werewolves is real?" he asked. He didn't even go pale. That was a surprise. Most people would more than likely faint if they knew what Jacob and his friends were.

"Yep," I said as Renée came over to pat Jake's head with me. "Alright Jake, phase back," Jacob did exactly as he was told. He quickly grabbed the clothes from the end-table and pulled them on. Luckily, Renée and I had our backs turned.

"Ok, that was just weird," Jake said as my mother and I turned back to face him.

"How was it?" I asked just as Jake pulled on his shirt.

"Renée was patting my head," Jake and I looked at Renée.

"Sorry, if I made you feel uncomfortable Jacob," Renée replied shyly. I had never seen my mother shy before.

"No it wasn't uncomfortable it was just weird to have someone else pat my head, that's all," Jake said with a small grin on his face.

"Well that's good then," Renée said returning smile. Jake and Phil returned to the kitchen while Renée and I continued our conversation on the couch. "That went well," I could only nod.

"Did you see his face when Jake phased? My god it was funny!" I laughed. Renée laughed with me.

"Dinner's ready!" Jake said coming into the room and spoiling our fun. He handed me my plate and sat down next to me. Phil came in with Renée's plate of food before sitting down next to her in the armchair.

"So what's it like to be werewolf?" Phil asked Jacob.

"Difficult," Jake admitted. "It's hard to be away from Imprintees which are like mates in terms of animals. It's hard to be away from Bella when I'm on petrol with the pack but at the end of the day it's worth it," Jake grinned at the memory in which we are always reunited after he goes on petrol.

"What do you go on petrol for?" Phil asked.

"Mostly to make lee—I mean vampires don't enter our territory," I nodded.

"So vampires are real too?"

"That's right," I answered.

"So much for the old movies of Dracula being real," Phil sighed.

"Don't worry," I said. "These vampires, well the ones we know aren't human bloodsuckers. They only feast on animal blood but some of their brethren do feast on human blood,"

"Like the vampire monarchy, the Volturi," Jacob added bitterly.

"Volturi?" Renée asked.

"Yeah, they rule the vampire world. If there was no Volturi then the vampires of our world would be out of control. Illegal children would be made and they would dominate the world,"

"That's reasonable," Phil said thoughtfully.

"So who else knows about this world?" Renée asked.

"Well, besides you two the only ones that know are Bella and Charlie and anyone within the wolf tribe but other than that, no one else knows," Jacob said with sigh.

"Don't worry. We'll keep your secret. We'll be sure to take it to our graves," Renée said raising her hand in solemn oath. Jake and I exchanged smiles and nodded before I hear the familiar ringtone of my cell phone.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	28. Jessica calls for Help

**A/N: **_Hey readers! I'm back from a long break. I've been busy writing another fic and all my other fics have been put on hold. I have limited myself to writing two fics at once. Updates will come more frequently now and remember to review! Happy Christmas and a happy new year everyone!_

* * *

Chapter 28: Jessica calls for Help

* * *

I headed over to my bag that I had placed on my mother and stepfather's coffee table. I rummaged inside it until I felt my cell phone vibrating under my hand. I pulled it out and activated the call.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Oh thank god! It's Jessica!" said the person on the other end.

"Hi Jess, what's up?" I asked looking at Jake and Renée.

"I'm being stalked by two really scary guys! I tried calling your dad but he's not picking up. I'm about to ring the police. I'm really scared Bella. I didn't know who else to call. Where are you?"

"I'm in Jacksonville with my mom and my boyfriend, Jacob. Where are you?" I asked trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

"The main street of Port Angeles. Why are you in Jacksonville?" she asked, her tone a little calmer but the fear was still raw.

"Just a visit. Hang in there, Jess. We'll board the next plane and we'll be there as soon as we can. Try my dad again and the Police, just hang on!" I disconnected the call and turned to my family. "Jessica's in trouble. We need to help her,"

"Has she called the Police?" Jake asked.

"She's about to. She's tried to ring Charlie by he's not responding. Mom, how long will it take to get back to Forks on the first plane from Jacksonville Airport?" I asked.

"I really dunno but I would say a few hours,"

"Jess hasn't got a few hours," I muttered.

"What about the Cullens? I'm sure they'd be willing to help," Jacob said thoughtfully. Duh! Why didn't I think of that?

"Good idea," I said. "I'll call Alice and ask," I cycled through my phone numbers searching for Alice's number that I should have known off by heart by now but I didn't. I typed her name in the search bar and it came up as the first number. I placed the phone to my ear and listened to the rings.

After three or four rings Alice answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Alice, it's Bella,"

"Bella? Are you alright?" she asked, her voice portraying concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Actually, I need your help. You remember Jessica from high school?"

"Of course. How could I not?" Alice said in malice. Alice had always said that Jessica was jealous of her and the rest of the Cullens because they were 'beautiful'. "What about her?"

"She's being stalked by two guys in Port Angeles and I know that you don't like her but she's in trouble and really does need help. Before you protest, she's calling the police now as we speak and she's tried calling Charlie and he's not responding so please go and help and Jacob and I will be there as soon as we can," There was a pause at Alice's end of the line. "Alice?"

"Alright but please tell me where the hell are you?"

"I'm Jacksonville visiting my mom and Phil," I said.

"Alright. See you when return to Forks," With that, Alice disconnected the call.

"Alright, Jake let's get our stuff and head to the airport," I said slipping my phone into my jean pocket.

"I'll drive you," said Phil. "Meet you at the car in fifteen minutes?"

"Alright,"

Jake and I hurried to our rooms and packed our stuff as quickly as we could. We said our goodbyes to Renée before heading out to Phil's car which just amazing. He was the proud owner of the new BMW whose full name I cannot pronounce properly.

We piled into the car and waved to Renée as Phil drove around the garden in the middle of the driveway. Within in five minutes, we were speeding (not literally) down the highway and towards the airport. Phil dropped Jake and I off at the airport drop off bay before we hurried to get tickets for the next flight out of Jacksonville.

An hour later, we were sitting on the plane headed back to Forks. I rung around trying to pinpoint Charlie's location which was quite easy seeing as Forks is a really small town. I even rang around La Push to see if he was there. After ringing the Clearwater house, Seth informed me that Charlie was with Sue and Sam helping with Emily's baby shower that apparently Alice had 'forgotten' to tell Jake and I about. I thanked him and disconnected our call before ringing Charlie.

"Chief Swan," Charlie answered.

"Dad!" I said.

"Bella, how's Jacksonville?" he asked.

"Jake and I are heading home now. We've coming to rescue Jessica,"

"What happened?" he asked concerned.

"You've had your phone off! Jessica has being trying to ring you for the past few hours!" I hissed into the phone. I didn't want to disturb the other passengers.

"No, it's been charging," Charlie corrected defensibly.

"She has rung the police and I rang the Cullens to help her. I'm going to kill you when I get home," Before Charlie could protest I slammed my phone shut as I tried to contain my anger and fear.

"It's going to be alright," Jacob said as he gently squeezed my hand.

"I hope you're right," I sighed turning my head towards him. I rolled my head closer to him and he did the same. I soon felt my eyes close and before I knew it I was asleep.

* * *

I didn't know how long I was out for until I awoke inside a taxi headed to Forks. "How long was I out for?" I asked turning my head towards Jacob.

"An hour maybe two. I had to carry you through the airport. Do you know how hard that is when you're also carrying two bags full of luggage?"

"Sorry," I said in a small voice.

"I'm not mad," Jake said gently. "I was just... venting my spleen, that's all," He gave him one of his famous grins before I heard the sound of my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Rosalie,"

"Hi Rose," I said.

"We've rescued Jessica like you wanted, we're at Emily and Sam's place and don't worry, we're not going to cause any trouble," I could detect the longing in her voice but I ignored it before replying.

"Alright, see you soon, Rose,"

"Bye Bella," I disconnected the call and slipped the phone back into my bag.

"They've got her. They're at Sam and Em's place. We'll see them there," Jacob nodded. The taxi dropped us off in front of Charlie's house. He dumped our stuff in the living room before climbing into the truck and making our way to Sam and Emily's house.

We arrived at Emily and Sam's cottage in under fifteen minutes. It was great to see our friends again and it was a relief to see Jessica a little bruised but alive.

"Oh thank god!" I said as I hurried towards Jessica and pulled her into a hug. "Thank god you're alive! Did the police catch the guys responsible?"

"Yeah they did," Jessica said as she pulled out of my hug. "I would be dead if you hadn't called the Cullens to rescue me," I turned to see Edward and Alice standing a few paces away watching my exchange with Jess.

"Thanks for everything guys," I said gratefully.

"No problem Bella," Edward said with the same smile that I use to love so much. "We'd do anything for you,"

"Edward's right, Bella. You and he may not be together anymore but we still consider you a member of the family. I know Esme and Carlisle still think of you as another daughter," Alice said with a friendly smile.

"Thanks Alice. That really means a lot," I said pleased that there were no hard feelings.

"BELLA!" chorused the wolves.

"Hey!" I said as they swarmed around me like angry bees. They each pulled me into a tight hug that could have broken my ribs.

"That was totally heroic!" Jared praised.

"What? I didn't do anything. I just called the Cullens for help," I said honestly.

"It was still brave," Seth piped up. "You really do have the head of a leader,"

"Thanks Seth," I said with a smile.

"Hey you guys come and join the party!" Sam called. I was glad for the interruption. I felt Jake grab my arm and pull me out of crowd of wolves. _Thank you!_ I thought as we walked to join the rest of the guests.

"Bella, Jake. Thanks for coming," Emily said coming over to greet us.

"No problem. We didn't even know it was today. We were never told," I told her before glancing over my shoulder at Alice.

"Well, it was short notice. We didn't even know until a couple of days ago when we got a call from Alice telling us that it was going to happen today," It was clear to me that Emily was just as annoyed at Alice as we were. Alice normally planned at least a month or two ahead but it was clear that her plans had gone askew.

"Hey guys, sorry for the late welcome. Alice's planning was well..." Sam paused to find the right words to say. "Extremely late," he concluded.

"Got that right," Jacob muttered from beside me. I decided not to elbow him. As we spoke with Sam, Emily started to go a little pale.

"Em? You alright?" I asked causing Sam and Jacob to stop their conversation mid sentence to face her, concern written clearly on their faces.

"Yes, I'm fine. What were you saying?" she asked me. Before I could get a word out she let out a terrifying groan of pain.

"Sam I think my waters just broke!" she explained clutching her belly. It was hard to believe that nine months had passed so quickly.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	29. Emily goes into Labour

A/N: _Hey readers! Here's the next chapter. This is likely to be the last chapter that I post up for this story this year so I just wanted to say happy New Year. Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 29: Emily goes into Labour

* * *

If you've ever seen movies where the female protagonist is pregnant and goes into labour three weeks early then you don't know the fear that ran through not only Sam and Emily but everyone else present as well. The only one that seemed insanely calm was Carlisle.

"Emily," he was at her side in a flash. Jake and I bolted over Emily and Sam in a panic. It was now our duty to keep the wolves in line while they dealt with the current situation. "Breathe," Carlisle instructed. I felt Seth grab my arm in total fear. He had a close relationship with Emily and hated seeing her this way. "Seth, ring an ambulance," Carlisle said without looking over at him. Seth pulled his phone from his pocket and walked away to call for an ambulance.

The wait for the ambulance was most terrifying moment for everyone. I remained at Em's side the entire time. When the ambulance came, Em said she wanted me with her the entire time or at least the ride to the hospital. Sam knew better then to protest. The wolves piled into their cars while Alice, Edward and the other Cullens piled into Carlisle's car and Emmett's Jeep respectively. Charlie, Sue and Billy stayed behind to look after the cottage while we were at the hospital.

As the siren of the ambulance roared through the streets of La Push towards the Hospital, Sam and I struggled to keep Emily calm.

"Oh my god!" Emily screamed through her ragged pants to keep her breathing even paced.

"Keep breathing, Mrs Uley," the present paramedic said. Emily grabbed my hand as well as Sam's causing us to jump as she dug her nails into our skin. She screamed as pain continued to ripple through her body.

Sam and I braced ourselves as Emily's pain became our own. At last the ambulance stopped outside the emergency department of the hospital. The driver hurried around and opened the doors as the paramedics came running around to the back and pulled the gunnery out of the ambulance which landed on the pavement with a _thud!_

Sam and I bolted down the hospital corridors trying to keep up with the doctors and Emily's gunnery. As we ran past, our friends bolted up from their seats in the waiting room and ran after us.

"Bella!" Leah cried as she and Seth ran at my heels. I slid to a halt halfway down the next corridor. Seth almost ran into the back of Leah. "Watch it Seth!" she snapped.

"Sorry Leah," Seth apologised before he turned his attention to me. "How is she?"

"In pain," I said as I turned to resume my run down the corridor. "Come on you two!" I called. Like that, Seth and Leah continued to run at my heels until we reached the room that Emily and Sam now occupied.

"PUSH Emily! Push!" I heard Sam yell. As if on cue, Em screamed at the very top of her lungs. Seth dragged Leah and I to the chairs outside the door to the room. I looked over to see Alice and Edward sitting a few sits away, their faces expressionless.

"Bella," I looked over to see Rosalie and Esme standing against the wall.

"Rose, Esme," I said softly. I stepped towards them. Jacob didn't even attempt to pull me back. "How are you both?" I asked.

"We're fine," Esme gave me a small smile. "How have you been?" she asked kindly.

"I'm great," I said trying to sound upbeat when the truth was that I was worried out of my mind about Emily and the baby. "The wolves are showing me the same respect that they do with Emily and even Leah has opened up to me," I prattled on.

"That's fantastic Bella," Rosalie said with a tight lipped smile. It was clear that she still hated the wolves due to their 'smell' but she was tolerating it for not only my sake but Emily's as well. They had formed a somewhat unique bond. They both loved children and Rosalie had been my aide somewhat while I helped Emily out with the wolves in the later stages of her pregnancy. I was about to open my mouth again when I heard footsteps. I turned to see that Sam had left Emily's side.

"How is she?" Leah asked. Sam smiled.

"See for yourself," he stepped aside so that we could enter the room. The Cullens lagged behind to avoid the rush of smelly wolf men (and woman). Seth and I were the first to enter the room to see Emily with a bundle of blankets in her arms. Her labour had been shorter then I had expected.

"What is it?" Seth asked. I elbowed him in the shoulder. "Ow! Bella!" he yelped.

Emily smiled weakly. "It's a boy," she looked down and lowered the blanket just enough so that we could see the baby's head. He had almost all the features of his father except for the nose and the eyes; Emily's nose and eyes.

"Have you named him yet?" Jacob asked.

"No, not yet," Sam chuckled. "That's why we've invited you in here to help us. We can't seem to decide on a name for him," Sam cast his eyes from us to his son resting in his wife's arms.

"Why don't you name him after your dad?" Jared piped up. Sam's head snapped around to stare at him. His face was dark. I hadn't heard much about Sam's dad but from I had heard they were all quite negative comments.

"My father has no meaning to me. He left my mother and I when I was very young and has never returned. So no Jared; I will NOT be naming _my _son after him!" he snarled. Emily firmly placed a hand on his arm to calm him down. He had never forgiven himself for giving Emily her scars.

"What about Alexander?" Emily asked.

"Alexander?" Sam asked turning to face her.

She nodded. "Yes. I have always liked that name," Sam thought about this consideration for a moment before nodding.

"I like it," he beamed.

"Alexander _Samuel _Uley," Emily said in full. Sam smiled in acceptance.

"Samuel?" Paul asked. "I thought you were born simply as 'Sam',"

"I was born as 'Sam'," Sam said pointedly.

"Oh," Paul immediately dropped the subject to avoid a dog fight with Sam later. No one ever made fun of his name.

* * *

_Please Review!_


End file.
